Shadow, Love and Pride
by KBadtower
Summary: As a shadow is cast down on the peaceful town of Ponyville. A creature of darkness and pride, a werewolf by the name of Kido Badtower will stand to defend it. Relying on his strength, friends and above all his intellect, he will prove worthy of trust.
1. Chapter 1: When Shadow Saves Light

I

When the Shadow Saves Light

It's a swell day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash worked early in the morning to clear all the clouds, making it a perfect sunny day. Twilight and Spike, ridding on her back, noticed their friend worked tirelessly since they caught a glimpse of Rainbow napping in the roof of the sweets shop, _SugarCube Corner. _The purple pony and her baby dragon looked at each other and smiled, silently deciding to leave their mutual friend rest.

Despite the calm beautiful day Twilight knew there was more to expect from it. The previous day as the sun was setting and all the pony's were headed to their homes, Spike burped a royal message for Twilight. The nosy little dragon couldn't help but peak at the letter.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIIIIIIIIGHT! The princess needs you and the girls to see her right away!"

Twilight was reading peacefully and was immediately alarmed as her housemate yelled the news.

"What? What? Now?... And why are you reading my mail again?"

"Well it... It's obviously important... It's late."

Twilight dismissed Spike's invasion of her privacy and chose the message from her princess as a priority. She still gave Spike a suspicious look as she magically took the message to read it herself. She looked it over and a smile and later a giggle worked it's way as she read. Spike nervously wondering what it said since he only read the first two lines of a fully written piece of parchment.

"What does it say? What does it say?" he asked constantly, approximately every two seconds.

Twilight merely ignored Spike as a way to get back at him until she finished. At this point he was already pulling on her mane asking what the contents of the parchment were. Twilight shook him off, and magically rolled up the message. Looked at spike. "Well first of all there is no reason to get so worked up, and much less pull my mane. The princess is asking for me and the girls to meet her yes. But no indication of distress or of an emergent trip to Canterlot."

"But she mentioned the Elements of Harmony. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Yes, but if you had taken the time to read the entire message... WHICH BY THE WAY I HOPE WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. She wants to casually meet and discuss them. She proceeds to explain how it's a matter of... ""Maintaining their purity.""

"OH COME ON!... This isn't like fixing a clock or building. Their the Elements of Harmony. The most powerful magical items in Equestria."

"Spike..." She stops and ponders her friends point. "True... The sun is going down. We better tell the others to meet tomorrow at SugarCube Corner for the royal carriage at around midday, as the instructions from the princess say."

Spike limited himself to nod in agreement. For the next hour they went to the homes of their five friends informing them when and where to meet as detailed in the message.

The royal carriage should arrive any moment Twilight thought to herself as she entered the Sweets Shop. She was greeted by her high energy friend Pinkie Pie first.

"FINALLY! I've been waiting all day. You're the last one here. What took you so long?" Pinkie said.

Twilight no longer surprised by her friends enthusiasm, stopped herself from pointing out the obvious. That they were to arrive at a specified time. Instead she smiled and answered: "Pinkie we..." Something or more specifically somepony or someone caught her attention. At the farthest corner table in the shop from her, a dark dressed figure sat. Wearing a Black cloak covering his entire body and head with a hood. Twilight couldn't identify the sensation, but she felt a powerful aura. And that... creature was the source. Pinkie and Spike were trying to get Twilight's attention. But she was stuck in awe looking straight and blankly at the source of the aura. It turned it's head and looked back at her. Through a small space in the hood, she saw it. A red eye?

"TWILIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Pinkie finally screamed. Spike covered his ears and closed his eyes in alarm. Twilight jumped in shock and yelped. And everypony in the shop looked straight at the source of the scream. They weren't looks of disapproval, some ponies even smiled, everyone in Ponyville should know better than to ignore Pinkie.

"For the love of Celestia Pinkie. I'm right here." Twilight finally noticing her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and others, except Rainbow Dash, were all gathered in the shop

"Not all of you silly. What's got you so lost in the ground?"

"Don't you mean sky?... Never mind. Pinkie who is that?" Twilight points her hoof the hooded creature. Who is now looking at Mrs. Cake, as she is bringing it a pastry and a cup of something steaming. She thanked him for the business and it nodded politely at her.

"Oh Twilight you know who that is."

"I do?"

"She does?" Said Spike as he was dismounting Twilight and noticed the hooded creature.

"You both do." Pinkie just smiled for few moments.

"WELL?" Asked Spike and Twilight together.

"Well duh, sillies... It's Rarity." Rarity just happened to be in the same direction as the creature in question was.

"No... Who is that?" Twilight took a quick step forward grabbing Pinkies head in the direction of the hooded creature. She lowers her voice to a whisper. "The one in all black."

"Oh him? His name is Kido. Came in almost as soon as the shop opened. Since then he just reads and orders pastries and tea. I TRIED to introduce myself, but he talks funny."

"Talks funny?... Anyways wake Rainbow from the roof. The carriage should arrive soon"

"I'll get my Trampoline and trumpet." Pinkie dashed off to get her things.

"You actually planned this didn't you?" Spike asked Twilight while folding his arms.

Twilight looked at his friend and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Before even thinking about greeting her friends she wanted to meet the hooded Kido at the corner, now eating with what seemed from a few feet away as a hand in a red glove. She walked in the direction but was interrupted by the Crusaders. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo.

"Is it true y'all goin' to see the princess about a secret mission Twilight?" Asked Applebloom in her cute southern accent.

"Can we help?" Asked the spunky Scootaloo fluttering her wings.

"Oh I would just love to see the castle." Said Sweetie Bell lost in a fantasy about being in the castle.

Twilight was taken aback from the rapid fire questions. She composed herself and answered: "We're just meeting the princess on some matters she wishes to discuss."

"Is Discord back?" "Are we in danger?" "When can I see the castle?" The Fillies kept asking question after question all at once. Twilight tried to answer calmly but to no avail.

"All right y'all had your fun. Now scoot. Us grown ups need to wait for our ride." To Twilight's relief Applejack intervened. "Now Applebloom go look for Big Mac in the plaza where he's sellin' produce. Since I dunno when I'll get back, he'll need help moving stuff back to Sweet Apple Acres. Ya here?"

"And Sweetie Bell, I need you to watch over Opal." Rarity approached soon after Applejack.

"But..." The two fillies tried to protest. The older sisters merely gave a glance at their younger siblings and they both ran off the shop. Scootaloo thought about asking to come but quickly decided against it and exited the shop as well, her scooter could be heard speeding away.

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other and smiled. They had their fun watching Twilight trying to handle the Crusaders by her lonesome. Twilight shook her head as she saw her friends do this. Accustomed to their pranks, she will somehow get back at them. Suddenly the whole shop seemed to be shaking as the loudest trumpet in all of Equestria started playing badly and out of tune. A Crash was heard at the entrance of the shop and then the protest of an obviously frustrated Rainbow Dash yelling at Pinkie Pie for her wake up call. Everypony in the shop and Spike all went outside to look at the ruckus.

"I am so getting you for this!" Yelled Rainbow.

"You shouldn't have been sleeping in the roof. Get a cloud." Pinkie retorted as she bounce away in her trampoline.

"I cleared all of them this morning."

As this went on between Rainbow and Pinkie, Twilight decided to approach Kido in the far corner who was now reading, of all things, a black and red book. She was starting to see a pattern here. She was now on opposite ends of the table from him. She stayed silent. Kido saw her, calmly marked his current page and put the red and black book on the table and his hands on top of it, revealing that he is in fact wearing red gloves. Twilight couldn't tell but she was certain he was looking right at her. He spoke softly, but with rhythm as if citing poetry.

"Twice now I am approached out of curiosity. The others out of professionalism and dedication to a successful and welcoming business. Both good, welcomed and greatly appreciated reasons. But to my pleasant surprise a pony of your color." As he spoke his hands moved almost as if he was giving a moving speech. To his fortune Twilight is very educated in the art of speech and language and could understand what he said clearly.

"Wait... What's wrong with my color?"

"Nothing sweet miss. I am merely pondering if color matches way of life."

Twilight wanted to ask in greater detail but decided to here him out. "Go on." She said after a brief silence.

"Purple. Expressing an aura for the love of ritual, calm, routine, and above all... peace. You enjoy reading I presume. But not lived fully. No not at all."

"Why? I do really enjoy my quite moments at the library. Needless to say I read... a lot. I'm the Princesses star pupil in the art of magic in fact. I do plan a head... a lot as well. I like to keep list." She giggled at the last remark. She didn't know why she was so casually talking about herself to the stranger she just met. But something about him seemed calming.

"Not a bad thing at all... to live a way not expected. Open to make friends of all kinds. Such as Pinkie Pie. Cheerful, sweet, and if I dare say so... So very random..." They both laughed.

"That's Pinkie."

Kido continued."You are proud. Admirable trait. The princess saw your potential. Yet humble. More admirable so. Organized and able to think on her feet. Admirable. Admirable indeed."

Twilight was now getting praise from a total stranger. Pinkie mentioned his speech was different, but Kido seemed to be citing poetry every time he spoke. Between the repetition, rhythm, his accent and the use of his hands. Who has this guy? Twilight wondered. She would usually be shy in a situation such as this. But felt as if she was talking to an old friend. She looked over to the entrance. The crowed was still entertained by the show starting Rainbow and Pinkie. At each others throats. Well actually Rainbow was mad. Pinkie was just being Pinkie. She found herself welcoming the distraction. She smiled and spoke: "Thank you... but do we know each other? How could you talk about me so... accurately?"

"Mere assumptions from my ever active mind. I consider myself an investigator, a detective you could say. If at all offended you miss. Was not intentioned. Just my sunny demeanor."

"Not at all. I actually find you... entertaining"

Kido giggled at Twilight's remark about the way she see's him. "Then by all means, entertain you I shall." He placed his right hand in a fist over his heart. And gave a small bow while seated. "Kido Badtower. Detective of dangers. Investigator of their prevention. Warrior to halt. At your service."

"Twilight Sparkle, a pleasure."

"All mine miss." He removed his hand from his chest and put it back on top of the book and proceeded to move them as he spoke. "Care for a house delicacy?"

"Thank you. But I'm actually waiting to be escorted to..." Twilight stopped suddenly. She was mesmerized by her new charismatic friend. And just recalled what he previously said. Her smile turned to shock looking directly at Kido. "Wait... did you say danger? Is Ponyville in danger?"

"I regretfully must confirm your suspicion. Yes, a shadow nears the peaceful town." Kido answered seriously. No rhythm, no hand movement. He was still and spoke directly.

"How do you know?" Twilight now worried as she is curious.

"Miss... I... am a creature of the shadows myself." At that moment royal trumpets were heard. Twilight looked in the direction of the music, Kido still remained looking at her. She was nervous now. Fluttershy was calling for her.

"Oh... Twilight. The others are already on." said Fluttershy as she approached Twilight at Kido's table. "Oh... hello." Fluttershy said shyly to Kido. He merely bowed his head while seated, not speaking, since he quickly caught on to her shy nature.

"I will be right there. Let me just say farewell to my friend." Fluttershy nodded her head smiling and exited the shop. Twilight looked at Kido, clear worry on her face for Ponyville, the town she considers home. "Please tell me. Are you going to bring harm to my friends?"

"The cause of danger I am not. I am the reaction of equal force." Kido was now speaking sternly. No rhythm, no rapid hand movements. "If you wish to help. Go with your friends and inform the princess of my presence in Ponyville by telling her my name. That was a royal carriage was it not?"

"Yes." Twilight had many questions but decided to keep them to a minimum and trust in his eccentric new friend, but prayed her trust wasn't misplaced. "You're here to help us then. Aren't you from the shadows yourself?"

Kido sighed. "I am. Shadow will counter shadow to save light. Please trust me Twilight." He leaned close. Twilight felt Kido's aura stronger now and yet she felt calmer. "Tell the Princess my name, Kido Badtower. I believe she senses that something approaches, but she is not certain. You will deliver the proof she requires to take adequate action in the form of my name." He paused. Twilight's friends were now calling for her loudly. "I know you leave with a heavy heart. I will be here when you return. I will be keeping everypony safe and I will ease your mind with all the answers concerning the situation."

"Okay. Thank you." Twilight felt she could trust Kido, was ready to go and felt calmer. The calm didn't last long, for something caught her eye as Kido leaned back into his chair. Several gleaming pieces of metal neatly placed in columns in his chest. It wasn't armor. "Knives?" she thought to herself.

She hesitantly left. Kido went back to his book when she exited, Mrs. Cake tended to him: "Anything else I could get you?"

Twilight mounted the carriage. Her friends all asking about who she was talking to that was so important that she would keep the princess waiting. Twilight prayed once again that Ponyville will be safe and that her trust was not misplaced. But her mind went back to the pieces of metal inside Kido's cloak causing her to worry more and more with every passing moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Expectations

II

Lies and Expectations

A night such as this is the type described in horror stories. Where you can't even see your hand right in front of you. A dark figure, masked and covered in heavy leather dressings slowly climbed the mountain. Bellz limps towards the cave. Carrying with pain her right leg that refuses to follow commands. She grunts and gasps for air heavily. She stops. Takes three deeps breaths and CRACK. She forcefully placed her knee in it's socket. She refuses to cry, she refuses to scream. The mistress would hear. Bellz hates weakness. No more than a minute later she walks normally now, inwards to the cave.

Bellz encounters Raaza, large in size and even more due to her armor, within a few feet of entering. "What all that bitchin'?" She asked.

"Hunting accident." Bellz answers. Keeping the pace and not stopping.

"You dunna has to go after bears every time your turn to hunt." Raaza was strong. Her manner of speech leads many to believe a lack of intellect on her part, a mistake her enemies quickly regret making.

Bellz stops a few feet away, and turns to face her giant colleague. "I do it for mistress. Bears are her favorite. If I get hurt or worse getting what she desires... petty prize to pay."

"Not a tyrant. You just dumb masochist." Raaza giggled. Disregarding Bellz, she continued to watch the entrance.

"Get some speech therapy before you call anyone dumb." Raaza ignored Bellz. She's heard every insult in existence that could possibly be made regarding her speech.

Bellz continued down a zigzag path inside. Closing in to her home, a fire could be heard. Inside was a huge room decorated as a sanctuary, a happy home. Her three sisters were busy doing their duties, Mistress occupied in her studies on a far corner. The fire wasn't enough to illuminate their faces. All noticed and looked in Bellz direction as she entered empty handed. No meat tonight. Again.

Bellz stood still, she knows what is to come. And gulped due to anxiety. She dared not speak. Mistress still seated with her legs crossed on the floor in the corner. Spoke in a tone that echoed in the entire cave. Even Raaza would hear her clearly.

"A devoted child. One who would give everything to fulfill the wishes of her peers... Is to be praised for trying. But one can only have so much patience for failure."

Bellz fell to her knees and cried. Her sisters continued on her duties.

"So you just trusted him? What if he's the ""Shadow that Approches""?" Rainbow Dash told Twilight making fun of Kido's way of talking, as described by Twilight and Pinkie.

Twilight had just finished telling her friends all about her talk with Kido and his warning. The five friends all either worried or in disagreement with Twilight for being so trusting. But it's about to get worse.

"I know. I know." Twilight felt dumb now recalling the experience and how Kido made her feel. Calm, at peace. She can trust him... right?

"We all should turn around and have a talkin' with that fancy speaking fella." Applejack said. The friends nodded.

"Not to mention that GHASTLYYYYY attire." Everyone looked at Rarity in disbelief. "What?"

"Don't you see? He's THE EEEEEVVVIIIIIILLLLLL!" Pinkie Pie started making gestures and faces, much like when she described Zacura, when they didn't know her.

Twilight was looking at the floor of the carriage now. Praying once more that Ponyville will be safe. A bump in the road interrupted her self punishment.

"Twilight is there something your not telling us?" Surprisingly, Fluttershy against her nature asked. Concern for her friend overcoming her shyness. The five friends looking with concern at Twilight.

Twilight considered whether or not to tell them about what she saw within Kido's cloak. She decided. Still looking at the floor. "As I was leaving the shop to mount the carriage... I saw some shiny pieces of metal inside his cloak..." Twilight was anxious now.

"Go on Sugarcube." Applejack said softly after a quick silence.

"I think..." Twilight slowly lifted her gaze towards her friends. "I think they were knives... Lots of them." Twilight started to sob. Feeling stupid.

The five ponies were now worried, looking at each other, hoping one would have a more positive theory. Their families are all in Ponyville. They all approached their devastated friend trying to confort her. Telling her they were imagining the worst.

But Twilight knew better. The princess knows something is about to happen, just like she did with Discord. She called for the wielder's of the Elements of Harmony in hopes of preventing what was about to come. But something in the pony's gut told her... The shadow has been cast.

Some time has passed since Twilight and her friends left for Canterlot. At Sugarcube Corner Kido was still seated at the same table. He marked the page on his book, closed it and began to stand. He was hunching in his chair, because as he stood on two feet he was much bigger. He carefully made sure to keep his cloak tucked as to not call for unwanted attention. Mrs. Cake was just coming to check on him. "You all set hun?" she politely asked with a smile.

"Very much so. I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your service."

"Oh..." Mrs. Cake just noticed the big tip left on the table by her mystery bi pedaled customer. "Thank you... Will you be staying at the inn perhaps?"

"Perhaps I may. Fortune, Ladyluck if she may grant her divine smile at night on a contemptible creature such as myself. Then I will truly know bliss. A stratagem developed which goes in the direction one desires." He takes a deep breath of relief. "This may become my place of rest and a wanderer I will no longer be."

Mrs. Cake gave a puzzled look. Remained silent.

"Pardon..." He cleared his throat. Choosing to change his usual speech pattern. "I'm sorry. What I meant was. If I am lucky. My plan goes well. As I hope it will. Then yes. Ponyville shall be mine to call my own."

Mrs. Cake smiled. She found her new customer to be different but he seemed likeable enough. She wished him luck, and proceeded with her duties. Kido made for the exit. As he walked he talked to himself:

"No fear for what's to come.

No fear to leave home.

No fear to live free.

Evil now present yourself to me."

The Mane 6 was now approaching the vault were the Elements of Harmony are kept. This is to be where they will meet with Princess Celestia. There she was, right on schedule. All the girls were nervous but none more than Twilight. As they grew closer the princess smiled. Standing right in front of her now. The girls bowed.

"Twilight Sparkle. My prized pupil" The princess greeted her pupil in the usual manner. Twilight and her friends stood. "Are you all right my dear?" There was no hiding Twilight's feelings.

"Kido Badtower." Twilight immediately blurted out. Her friends looked at her. Twilight wanted to say more but she couldn't. Pinkie Pie put her hoof on Twilight's back for comfort. It worked to a certain point and Twilight continued. "I met Kido Badtower in Ponyville princess." But Princess Celestia was silent and had a puzzled look.

Twilight proceeded to explain her experience and conversation with the cloaked and mysterious individual in the best detail she could manage. She finished explaining how he said to tell the princess his name as evidence of the shadow that is to come over Ponyville. And finally about the knives.

And silence took over. Twilight and her friends looked with anticipation at the princess. The princess looked down and after a minute she raised her head. Took a deep breath. And spoke softly as if confessing a crime. "You are indeed correct Twilight. I feel a shadow is approaching Ponyville. But the small town is to be only the means to an end, to cast shadow on Canterlot. But I am afraid is different in the worst of ways. Forgive me, today I merely wanted to share my concern. I don't think I should cause a panic based on my feelings towards the future." The girls stayed silent and listened. The princess took a few steps towards the right looking at the decorated window displaying the battle between the girls and Nightmare Moon. "Nightmare Moon, my sister, she wanted to cast eternal night on Equestria. Discord desired to cause mischief. But neither wished or caused physical harm to any pony. What is to come..." She gathered her words. "What I feel, what I dream, what I know in my heart to be true... Is pain and suffering to everypony and creature in Equestria." The girls faces displayed fear now.

"But now you are certain of what is to come and how to stop it right?" Twilight worked a smile, so did her friends nodding in agreement. Hoping that Kido's name had shed some light on the matter.

The princess walked over to her original spot in front of the vault. Faced the girls. And with a heavy heart said. "Twilight that name is not familiar to me at all."


	3. Chapter 3: Willingness to Trust

III

Willingness to Trust

Princess Celestia called upon a unicorn artist to draw a portrait using Twilight's description of Kido with the purpose of making a wanted poster. Twilight examined the final drawing and confirmed it was accurate. Despite the fact it was only a portrait of a black hooded cloak. The artist looked at the princess for her next instructions. "Make copies, enough to be distributed across Ponyville and guard. When you exit tell my personal guards to enter please." The artist bowed, magically collected her things and exited with a fast pace. When she exited the great hall, two white armored stallions entered and approached the princess and quickly bowed. "I need a unit to head to Ponyville and search for the individual in a portrait just sent to the guard quarters. He is to be considered a threat, he is armed, and tell them to expect anything. Dismissed." The stallions bowed and went running to the door making haste.

"Princess will that be enough to keep all Ponyville safe? The picture was just a cloak." asked Applejack.

"I agree. But he is hiding his face for a reason. He isn't a pony, and as described by Twilight, he has hands." The all looked at Twilight and she nodded in agreement. The girls looked back at the princess as she continued her explanation concerning the search. "In the least the residents of the town will keep a look out for non-ponies. It will do for now. Luckily you will all be there to help." She turned towards the vault and began casting a spell to open it. "I want you to have your elements with you at all times until this matter is resolved." The girls wanted to question their princesses decision but chose to listen. "If in fact this... Kido, is the threat. He may be a force to be reckoned with. Hopefully it won't come to it. But I can't think of anyponies more capable to stop him." The princess as she spoke magically place and opened the heavy box in front of Twilight. Twilight looked behind towards her friends. They all nodded. Showing their willingness to protect their home. Twilight with confidence now.

"We will princess." Twilight said assertively.

"Yeah! Will stop him!" yelled Rainbow Dash

"No one threatens Ponyville without answering to me." Said Applejack.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie jumped for joy.

"Oh my! I get to where my fabulous necklace." as Rarity said this her friends looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Then it's settled. Twilight, my faithful student, you and your friends go forth and aid in the protection of Ponyville. I will arrange to have flying transport to get you back with haste. And please... take care." The princess said with relief now that the girls accepted the task of using the elements once again. But in her heart she was deeply worried but refrained from lowering the girls confidence.

The girls bowed. Took their individual elements and made with haste to the door on their way to the flying carriages. But once they left, princess Celestia looked out the window. Walked towards it. "Shadow will counter shadow to save light."

Derpy Hoove's was no more than an hour ago, fired from the delivery service. After many accidents her boss finally had it. She is now sitting on the ledge in the middle of a small bridge over a river just outside Ponyville crying. "I understand why he made up his mind... but... but... he didn't have to be so mean..." Her former boss insulted her in the worst of ways, and Derpy is a sensitive pony. She wiped away some tears with her hoof and she stopped crying when she heard heavy footsteps walking on the wooden floor of the bridge. She turned a little to her left to see a tall cloaked figure walking on two legs. She found it amusing. She smiled tears still in her swollen red eye's, looked at the creature. "You walk funny, you not a pony are you?"

The cloaked creature stopped and looked to his left, to see a yellow eyed, gray colored pony. "Your powers of observation serve you well. I am in fact not a pony nor a resident of Ponyville for that matter. I am what you would call... different." He now turned his body. Fully facing Derpy.

"You talk funny too." She gave a big smile now. But it quickly turned to a sad face. "I'm different too. Did they tell you to leave Ponyville too? They told me to leave... because I'm dumb." She tried to hold back her crying. "And I'm retarded... and useless... and..." Derpy's self degradation was stopped by the cloaked creature. He quickly walked over and hugged her as if they were two best friends comforting each other. Derpy was shocked, but didn't mind. She hugged him back and cried openly. He started to whisper in her ear.

"In times of sadness. In times of sorrow. Know that there is always tomorrow. And if the sunrise fails to lift your spirit. Know you have life and purpose." He stopped hugging her and looked into her eye's. "Know that I, Kido Badtower, am your friend."

Derpy felt better. She didn't know who she was talking with. But she felt like she just made a true friend. "That was pretty. Even though I don't know what you said." They both laughed.

"Guess I will work on that." He sat beside her right on the ledge of the bridge. "Now... tell me what's troubling you miss..."

"Derpy."

"Derpy..." Kido looked up. "Pardon me for saying, but that is just plain adorable." They laughed again.

"Thank you." She smiled. But once again got sad. "Well what happened was..." Derpy proceeded to talk about how she got fired. She was insulted, harassed and mistreated by her associates. "And now I don't have work. I know Ponyville will help me out, but I don't want charity. But who would give work to someone retar...?"

"Stop right there." Kido interrupted her. "Don't degrade yourself my dear, you have many great qualities. Just saying you wish to work instead of receiving charity is an admirable quality. You have pride. And for that you have my respect."

"Thank you." Derpy smiled again. "So what's your story? Why you dress all mystery like." She points to his outfit.

"I am not very nice looking you could say. In fact I'm horrendous."

"Don't degrade yourself." Said Derpy trying to immitate Kido's accent and way to talk while moving her hoof side to side.

"Very true. Well people tend to get scared when they look at me. As for coming to Ponyville, I'm on a mission but I believe I have failed."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"I was counting on this pony to deliver a warning. But my trust was misplaced. She believes I am the enemy and a danger to Ponyville."

"That's silly. You're nice. But why is Ponyville in danger?"

"I said too much my dear." At that moment he took his hands out of his cloak and relaxed them on his knees. Revealing what he was wearing around his chest.

Derpy felt nervous seeing the many pieces of shiny metal. They were shiny but she knew they were dangerous. "Kni...? kni...? knife?" she said confused.

Kido noticed he accidentally let his guard down. He took one from it's harness and held it showing Derpy it was in fact a knife. And said one word. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4: Expected Surprises

IV

Expected Surprises

Bellz stood there awaiting what she expected was to be a harsh punishment. The mistress then spoke, still sitting, not turning around to look at Bellz. "I made my decision before you even arrived. I knew you'd fail. You are to bring me and your sisters a meal our kind has yet to enjoy in more than a thousand years. It is time to put our training in the art of shamanism to the test. Magic is the weapon that has kept us from rising. But now we are immune."

"Are you certain mistress? Will it work now?"

"No. I am not even certain you will return. You may even be turned to stone like that joker Discord. But that is why you are a test subject. And you won't face just any magical source. The most formidable. You will hunt the wielder of this power."

"Yes, I will. Where am I to go mam?"

"Ponyville."

ZZZ

A pool of blood. A body that is barely recognizable, dismembered and soon to be abandoned. The weapon, a knife, in his hand. Like the floor and knife, he is also crimson color. Not his decision to be dirty, but because the victim decided to fight her inevitable fate. It was an all too familiar scene but it didn't make it any easier, he still felt shame.

He woke up. Kido dozed off and the first thing he see's when stops daydreaming is a frightened little pony in front of him. He's sitting next to her on a bridge holding a knife in his right hand. "This is what I will use to protect Ponyville when the time comes."

"So it's for the bad people?" Asked Derpy, still feeling nervous. "I got scared."

"Very true. It is for the bad people on their way. I plan to scare them into leaving everypony be." He puts the weapon away in it's sheath. "And I would never hurt you Derpy. I consider you a friend. But I have failed. Protecting the town will require a high end of compromise." He takes a deep breath. "The town is under Canterlot guard. There are wanted posters of me. Well... actually of my cloak not my face. I have yet to show my face to anypony, but the town will be vigilant for none-pony creatures such as my self. I was foolish to think I could trust her."

"Who told on you?" Asked Derpy. Concern in her voice. She decided to dismiss Kido's confession of being wanted by the guard, believing his side of the story.

"Twilight Sparkle. To lay my trust in her hooves. Expecting her to warn the light of shadows to come. She believed I was the caster."

Derpy looked confused. Kido realized he started talking like himself again. He cleared his throat. "I trusted Twilight Sparkle to warn the princess of the bad people who want to hurt Ponyville. But she thought I was the bad guy. She didn't let me explain."

"I like Twilight she's always been nice to me. You should see her. I know she will hear you out."

"That so?"

"Yep. Twilight and her friends are so nice they have saved Ponyville twice using the Elements of Harmony" Derpy smiled.

"I know. Nightmare Moon and later on Discord." Derpy nodded. Kido started thinking on what his next move will be. "Tell you what? I will trust you and take my chances finding her to explain my side. But on one condition."

"You got it.."

"If I am arrested, or turned to stone like Discord. Would you visit me?"

"Pinkie Promise" Derpy said as she poked herself in the eye.

"What!"

ZZZ

Twilight and her friends were close to Ponyville now. By Flight it took no more than an hour to reach the town from Canterlot. Twilight was still pondering over her encounter with Kido at Sugarcube Corner. Why did she trust him? Is he truly the enemy? They were starting to land now in the middle of town. As soon as they landed the first thing to stand out were the wanted posters and how deserted the town seemed except for guards patrolling or speaking with residents at the doors of their place of business or homes for clue's on their fugitive's whereabouts.

"The guard sure did start fast." Said Applejack.

"I know there is a search but what's going..." Twilight was interrupted.

"Stop right there you criminal scum!" Three guards approached them. "You are breaking the orders of the princess. This town is on lock-down until further notice. Now return to your homes."

"Excuse me! First we just got here. And second were here to protect Ponyville using the elements of harmony." Rainbow Dash quickly replied.

"Likely story. There is a dangerous fugitive on the loose. Were not taking any chances. This is for your safety. Detain them." Said the middle guard.

"Why I never... Unhoof me you brute." Rarity said indignantly. One of the guards attempted to begin detaining the girls and started with Rarity.

"Now hold on y'all. We ARE wearing the Elements." Applejack pointed to her necklace. The other five girls pointed their own and Twilight to her crown.

"The princess did not inform me of you six being an exception to the lockdown. So until further notice you are to be treated no differently. Return to your homes this instant." Answered the guard in charge.

"Why I should..." Rainbow Dash made a challenging gesture.

"Rainbow it's okay. We'll go to my place and send a letter to the princess." Twilight stopped Rainbow by getting in her way. They girls all agreed and headed to the library.

"You got lucky." Said Rainbow Dash before heading on her way.

They reached Twilight's tree and were greeted with a bombardment of questions by Spike. "Twilight the guy you were talking to is a wanted felon! Who is he, I read he carries around knives! It's like the whole Canterlot guard came to search for him, they made everypony in town lock themselves in their homes. Are those the elements of harmony? What gives?"

"Calm down Spike. I first need to send a letter to the princess, then I'll explain everything." Twilight answered to Spike. He reluctantly put aside his curiosity and grab parchment and quill to write. Twilight proceeded to say what she wanted written. She politely asked to be an exception to the lockdown, arguing how it will be near to impossible to protect the town if herself and her friends are forced to be locked into their individual homes, since the elements only work when they are together. She also questioned her the means for a lockdown and how it would cause a panic to everypony. "... signed your faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Send it Spike."

Spike blew his green fire on the letter, sending it on it's away. "All right, now what's goin' on?"

"Okay." Twilight and her friends went upstairs and sat in a circle, sharing their experience when they went to see the princess. How they discussed how Kido was a possible threat, the princess decision for them to carry their elements and so on. "So she summoned for guards to come and patrol Ponyville but we didn't expect anything like this. What happened?"

"It was pretty fast really. The guards just flew in and started herding and ordering everypony into their homes. Were pretty much stuck here until they catch this Kido guy."

"But I can't stay, I have to go home and tend to all the animals." said Fluttershy.

"I know we each have our own responsibilities. But right now the town needs us to protect it." Twilight said.

"She's right. If one of us isn't in the group the elements won't do their shiny magic." Pinkie agreed.

"The magic is more than just shiny Pinkie. It's the best chance we have. If indeed Ponyville is in danger we may have to stop Kido or who or what ever it may be." Said Twilight.

"Well let me understand. You are still under the impression it may still be something else threatening Ponyville and not this knife carrying, cloaked dark... thing you met earlier today?" Asked Rarity.

"Oh for Celestia's sake. Twilight you still ponderin' that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sighed. "Yes. If he himself was to cause harm to the town why would he tell me Ponyville was in fact in danger?"

"But he was always hiding his face and talked funny." said Pinkie.

"That doesn't mean he's bad." Answered Twilight.

"He was wearing that dreadful get up." said Rarity.

"His looks don't make him guilty." Answered Twilight.

"He was very... Um... intimidating." said Fluttershy.

"He was assertive." Answered Twilight.

"He carried around a million knives." said Rainbow Dash.

"I only caught a glimpse and later assumed they could be knives." Answered Twilight.

"He did lie about his name meaning something to the princess sugarcube." said Applejack.

Twilight did not have an answer this time. He did in fact lie about the two things that made Twilight believe in him the most. Saying that his name would bring clarity on the situation and how he would answer all her questions when she returned. Even though he was wanted, why would an innocent run from the authorities?

Spike gave a big belch. Grabbing the letter that materialized and quickly reading. "You guys got the exception. The princess informed the guard that the bearer's of the elements are an aid to the protection of Ponyville."

"Good. Now I say we make a plan of action and later take a night patrol." Suggested Rainbow Dash. The girls all agreed. "Okay, now first we need armor that symbolizes our authority and above all awesomeness. Rarity get on that."

"YAY we should also think of a name for our group..." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Pinkie was interrupted by someone at the door.

"I'll get it." Spike said. Headed to the door and opening fully expecting it to be the guard checking up on things. "Hel... lo?" It was a cloaked figure walking on two feet. Spike felt fear all of a sudden. He took small steps away from the door.

"Greetings." Kido gave his usual greeting. His right hand in a fist over his heart and then giving a light bow. "May I inquire to the whereabouts of Twilight Sparkle? I have urgent matters to discuss."

Spike was shivering now and didn't know why. "Twi... Twi... TWILIGHT!"

"Spike what is it!" Twilight and her friends went quickly down to the first floor. She panicked at the sight of their guest. Spike quickly ran upstairs. Twilight decided to be brave, after all she had her friends and the elements at hand. "What do you want!"

Kido sensed the hostility but remained calm. He was lightly amused by Rainbow Dash. Who seemed to be shadow boxing as a form of threat. "I have come to answer your questions as part of our agreement."

"You lied about the princess knowing you. For all we know you're the so called shadow that Ponyville will face." Quickly said Applejack.

"I don't know what happened but I assure I did not lie." Answered Kido in his defense.

"Oh really... so why do you carry those shiny pieces of metal hidden away in your clothes?" Asked Pinkie. All the girls were staring him down now.

"Well, I see you're not interested in listening to my side so I will take my leave." Kido made a gesture to turn around.

"Not so fast mister dark, funny talkin' and mysterious." Rainbow said. "You're not going anywhere."

"That's right if we have to stop you... we will." Assured Twilight. Her friends stood ready as if to attack.

"I am not guilty of any crime yet you be so quick to judge? You will turn me to stone or whatever else on what grounds with your elements?" Kido stood his ground refusing to be threatened.

"I can't take the chance. Not with Ponyville or my friends. Please turn yourself in or I will turn you to stone until the princess decides what to do." Twilight was holding back her anxiety now but stayed firm.

"No, I refuse to be punished for a crime I did not commit. Even less to be convicted without trial." Kido stood prideful.

"Then I'm sorry. Girls." Twilight and her friends began to activate their individual element. Kido didn't run or move as this happened. A beam shot from Twilight's crown element directly at Kido. He moved at the last moment only lifting his hand and stopping the beam. The girls all stood in shock and were quickly demoralized. As Kido seem to laugh impressed with himself.

"Well... guess I am immune to magic."


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy

V

The Enemy

Twilight just couldn't move and neither could her friends. Equestria's greatest defense against that which may threaten peace was easily tossed aside. The Elements of Harmony were useless against this foe. What made Twilight sweat with fear is knowing that nothing may stop this new foe and prayed to herself that Kido's offer for peace still stood even after she threatened him.

"That's impossible. The elements are suppose to be indominable."

"You Mad?" Kido said as he dusted his hands and clothes as if he just did manual labor. "Well I always had my suspicions but it's always nice to have certainty. After so many trials and training I've finally done it. Granted it took some concentration to stop the elements attack, but still... I am proud of myself. I have become immune to magic." He looked upwards. "Now little dragon please don't exit through the window. I assure you I mean no harm. But if the guard were to come and try to stop my plans I will not run as I did before." Spike felt a shiver down his spine and climbed down.

"HA! You're afraid of the guards. Magic may not stop you. But a good old beating would do the trick." Said Rainbow Dash while doing a shadow boxing gesture.

"That's right. You ran from town because you knew they'd beat you. You may think you're strong but there's no way you could take a whole unit on." Applejack said. The girls and Spike were now gaining confidence remembering the guard is in town.

Kido stayed silent and still. Spike went down the stairs. He may be afraid but he wasn't about to leave his friends alone with a monster. "Just one scream from us and the whole guard will be here." He said in his usual cocky manner.

Kido took a deep breath, then walked towards a nearby stool and table which Twilight uses to study, and sat. The girls and Spike just watched his every move.

"I ran not for my own sake. But for theirs." As Kido said these words Twilight and her friends could swear they saw a glowing red eye inside the hood. They all wondered what was the strange sensation they were feeling.

"I... I... I say we call upon the guard now." Rarity proposed. The others nodded but Twilight intervened.

"No wait. I want to hear him out." Twilight said stepping in front of the group of her friends.

"ARE YOU CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pinkie yelled in protest.

"No. If he wanted to hurt us or Ponyville he would've done so. We just attacked him and he still wishes to speak and not fight. That has to mean something." Twilight said. Her friends were now all looking at each other looking for any suggestions. Fluttershy spoke out.

"I'm with Twilight. He hasn't been mean to anypony. In fact, at Sugarcube Coner he seemed nice. And we did attack him."

"But... !" Rainbow Dash tried to protest.

"No. Fluttershy's right. We started it and we didn't even hear him out." Applejack said.

"Okay." Twilight turned to face Kido still sitting. "We'd like to hear your side. And please accept my apologies. You didn't see us at our best."

"I know miss and you are all forgiven. The situation is rather dire knowing that your beloved town will be attacked. But I really expected princess Luna to shed some light on the matter." Kido sighed in disappointment. "We were so close. How could she forget about me?"

"Wait... Princess Luna?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes. I know she finally escaped the moon and is continuing her duties of casting night."

"We thought you meant princess Celestia." Twilight and her friends were wide eyed now in surprise.

"By the Goddess." Kido put his face on his hands. "Thank goodness it's only Tuesday night, we still have a full day to prepare."

The girls and Spike all looked at each other dumbfounded. "But it's Wednesday."

Kido automatically stood at the sound of Spike's words. "Is this true!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then contact both princesses this instant. Tell princess Luna my name and that I will hold the line." Kido said while pacing side to side. Thinking about his next move.

"What? What's happening?" Twilight worried now.

"Goddess Lupus Mater forgive my incompetence of remembering the days." Kido stopped and looked at Twilight. "Today marks the day the shadows rise."

ZZZ

"Sister thou has not eaten a thing." Luna asked her elder sister Celestia during dinner.

"Oh... I'm just still preoccupied thinking about... well you know."

"The dreams that emphasize the remark about how only shadow shall defeat the shadows? Dear sister you trouble yourself too much. They were only dreams." Luna assured her sister.

"Yes it is silly. I feel awful about authorizing the guards to take such harsh security measures in Ponyville. I even worried Twilight and her friends. All over some recurrent dreams and visions. Tomorrow I shall call it off."

"Very well. But do trust your instincts. They warned you about troubles to come before. Like me for example."

"Luna." Celestia looked over at her sister and then at her plate. "I did find something strange though."

"What might that be?"

"Twilight mentioned a name as if by saying it... all will somehow be clear. I think it was Kido Badtower..."

At the mere mention of the first name Luna opened her eye's and stood up at the moment Celestia said the full name. "We and several units of the guard must head to Ponyville at once!"

"What...!" Celestia was now worried. She has never seen her sister like this.

"THIS INSTANT!"

ZZZ

Bellz now crossed a small wooden bridge and finally saw the place where her target will be. She knew that nothing could stop her. She had her head and body covered in a red cloak. She continued to walk ever closer. Her excitement growing.

This will in fact be, a glorious night.


	6. Chapter 6: Immortal

VI

Immortal

Bellz was now in the town. Smiling to herself in excitement for what's to come, the hunt begins. Wondering how she will get the user of the elements of harmony to show his or herself. But destiny has a funny way of working out in the end.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" The guard captain and his seven men surrounded the red cloaked creature. Armed with golden spears held under their wings.

"Oh... ? You are armed. Not silver? You make this too easy." Bellz said. She then removed her hood revealing she is a Bat Witch. Gray skin, Big Blue eyes, big ears, malignant and yet beautiful. Her kind was believed to have all been banished in Tartarus, and what few remained beyond it's gates feared the magic of the princess, never daring to hurt anypony. But the guards didn't know what she was or what she is capable of. But she matched the description in the posters except for the fact the cloak is red. "Now I have a way to call upon your little hero." She started to take a deep breath opening her mouth wide. "FUS..."

"Get on your knees and turn yourself in."

"ROH..."

ZZZ

"We must make haste..." Kido realized he has to speak in a way everypony will quickly understand. "We have to hurry. Your elements will be useful. The guards in the town won't even be able to hold them off for long. I must go." He made to leave.

"Where are you going didn't you say you're gonna help us?" Twilight asked anxiously.

"I am. But I will be useless if don't..."

"...DAH!" It was as if an explosion went off in their ears. All the windows broke. They all fell to their knees covering their ears in pain. Kido didn't have time to recover he had to take action and got to Twilight.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" He had to shake her, she was disoriented. But she came to her senses. "Twilight you must gather your strength and that of your friends. Go and hold them off. Do what you must. I have to go." At that moment Twilight wanted to stop him. But he ran off. She started to get her friends. One by one they recovered. Twilight could hear screaming coming from outside.

"Come out to play bearer of the elements! For every minute you stall I will end the life of a pony! God I hate that word. Let's start by these eight guards shall we! One minute and counting!" Bellz screamed to all of Ponyville.

"We have to stop them." Twilight said to her friends.

"THEY, just knocked out all of Ponyville by screaming, what are we suppose to do! And mystery man ran off." Rainbow Dash yelled in protest.

"Kido said the elements will help. We have to go now!" Twilight ran remembering the one minute deadline to save a pony's life. Her friends followed. Soon they arrived at the plaza. Bells was already preparing a claw to slice the captain of the guard unit.

"STOP!" Twilight yelled.

"In the name of looooooooooove!" Bellz put the guard down. She felt the strong magical aura originating from the six ponies in front of her and among them a baby dragon. "You are it? The hero's who bested Nightmare Moon and Discord?"

"A Bat Witch! I read about you. Different from vampires for having an unfathomable talent in the dark arts. Only weaknesses being silver and light magic. Carnivores. What are you doing here?" Twilight said.

"Surprising anyone knows what I am? You may call me Bellz. Your names don't matter, I never ask my prey what they go by." Bellz proceeded to remove her cloak, She was dressed in a simple tank top and black pants now. But revealing she also has bat wings. "I've come for you my prey. If you surrender to me, accepting your fate as meals. I may, guarantee a painless end for you and your town." The girls and Spike grew fearful to know the purpose for which Bellz came to the town. To feed on the residents.

"Ain't no way me or my town will be brunch for the likes of you." Applejack grew angry at Bellz's threats. She snorted and kicked the ground in fury. Her friends fed of her confidence and followed.

"We may not have silver but we have magic. The one you fear the most. Light magic! Ready girls!"

Twilight said.

"YEAH!" Twilights friends followed in the enthusiasm to stop Bellz, knowing they have something to stop her with. The guards started to come to their senses. They were very close to her when she used her scream to stun them.

"Run and warn Canterlot! No time to be all macho. Scoot!" Rarity yelled to the captain. The captain hated to retreat. But his men were injured and he knew the bearers of the elements of harmony were the best chance to stop this new enemy. So he ordered a retreat and he and his unit flew off.

"Oh thank you for making it interesting. I really didn't expect you pony's to be sooooooooo weak. Just one of my Banshee Shouts took out an entire military unit. The bears are more fun. More fury in them. They fight through the pain. Now give me your best shot." She took a combat stance.

Spike ran off as he knew his friends were going to activate the elements power. The six girls eyes started to glow as did their necklaces activating the powerful rainbow beam.

"FUS!" With a fraction of the shout Bellz redirected the beam to the night sky. Causing a beautiful explosion to go off in the air. The town's residents in the area all watched from windows as their last hope vanished. Bellz danced and yelled in excitement. "I have done it. Magic is no longer a threat. Kiss my bat butt light magic!"

"No... No... Not again." Twilight and her friends watched in horror as their efforts were useless. They couldn't say a word.

"No you're mine." Bellz took a leap and flapped her wings forward towards Twilight, who she believed was the leader. She nabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Her friends tried to help but Bellz tossed them aside like leaves with her wings. Bellz made a claw to strike.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Spike jumped at Bellz back biting her with his sharp teeth.

"Annoying runt!" She beat him off as well with a wing. "Now where was I? Oh yes." She focused once again at Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" The five friends yelled, feeling helpless to save their friend in danger.

The claw was coming down ready to end Twilight's life. "HELP ME!" SHHHHAAAAA!

"GRAH! GREEEEHHH!" Bellz was choking in her own blood. Twilight opened her eyes. Bellz had a knife stuck deep in her throat and was holding it with her hands trying to ram it out.

"Dearest Twilight. I am so sorry." Twilight looked up. There he was. "I wanted to come save you sooner but I needed information. I needed to know their numbers and precisely what they may be. A Bat Witch, interesting. I'm surprised there is only one, I expected the entire clan. Not that I am complaining. I needed to see if the elements would work. By the Goddess I let it go on to the point you and your friends got hurt expecting stress might make the elements power stronger. I wanted them to work so badly. Now..." He stayed silent hesitating to say the next words. He helped his friend up and wiped the dust and dirt from her face and mane.

"Now what?" Twilight asked.

"Now I have to get... unpleasant." He looked towards Bellz. She removed the knife and started to heal quickly. He turned to Twilight again. "Run with your friends."

"No... please this is our town. We must stand to protect it."

"I understand. But leave this to me. Go grab Spike and stay a distance away at least, try the elements power once you feel you're up to it." Twilight nodded and ran to pick up Spike. She and her friends stayed close enough to watch. Against their instincts to survive, but this is their town and they will stand for it.

" *COUGH* *COUGH* You... How dare you!" Bellz could finally speak.

"Easily. I simply threw a knife." Kido pushed his arms to his sides revealing the armory hidden inside his cloak. His chest, belt and thighs were covered in an arsenal of sharp weaponry. "Problem?"

"No silver. HA! You can't kill me." She smiled, still in pain from the injury that just healed.

"I am not without compassion. My intention is not to kill but to make you surrender. And force you if need be to never return here again."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" She smiled with confidence in her rapid healing ability. Kido stayed silent and looked down. "Bat got your tongue. I'm immortal, unstoppable..." She was interrupted.

"Immortal I will break you! I can't kill you. With all my efforts you will just come forth over and over." Kido raised his view to look at her now. "But pain is my weapon. You feel pain like any mortal. I will stomp you. I will destroy you. I will tear at your soul. I will take you to the point of break. And that precise moment you regret threatening those I care for. I will have mercy."


	7. Chapter 7: My Choice, My Fate

VII

My Choice, My Fate

"Sister is there a way to reach our destination fastest!" Princess Luna was panicking. She wanted to teleport to Ponyville, but the spell only works for short distances.

"Luna, we are going the fastest we can. The top two Wonderbolts themselves are flying the carriage." Soarin and Spitfire were summoned to fly the princesses to Ponyville, they knew they wouldn't make such a request if it wasn't important and flew at their top speeds. From what information they gathered Ponyville was about to face it's greatest threat. Those are heavy news since it has already been attacked by a rampaging giant purple dragon. The other members followed closely behind. "We will be there in a record time of thirty minutes. Please tell me what's happening."

Luna sighed and tried to relax enough to explain coherently. "Shadow will counter shadow to save light." Princess Celestia has heard this before. In her dreams, warning of the shadow that is to come and how magic will be unable to stop it. To her surprise, her sister knew what it meant and remained silent to listen. "I know Kido Badtower. He has warned me about how he suspected an evil clan will rise to take over Equestria and how our forces and magic will be vain efforts to stop them. He is the only one that can save us."

"How does he know? Why can only he stop it? And how is it that by the mention of his name you know the threat is here?"

"He is a detective and is good as his profession. He will stop them because he is a creature of the shadows himself and knows their weaknesses. And he told me he would contact me when the threat was imminent. I haven't heard or seen him in over two years."

Celestia was shocked at this bit of information. "Luna how do you know him for so long? You were freed from the moon less than a year now."

"That is a tale for another time. Right now we must make sure Ponyville is safe... if it hasn't already been..." DAAAAAAHHHHH!

They heard what seemed to be an explosion coming from a town close by. Luna panicked more now. "Fly, Wonderbolts. The town of Ponyville requires our aid!" Celestia grew anxious at the realization they were thirty minutes away from the town. What could have caused such a loud noise?

ZZZ

Kido just gave Bellz a speech of how he will essentially torture her to surrender and leave the town. But she just smile and sniffed the air. "Pretty big talk coming from a dog. You got a lucky shot, but now you won't surprise me."

"Wait does he happen to be a Diamond Dog?" Rarity asked her friends. They all shrugged their shoulders, since none of them have yet to see under Kido's hood.

"Yes... I am!" Kido yelled out.

"You can hear us all the way from over there!" Rainbow Dash quickly asked in a high tone.

"Dogs have good hearing! I hoped we could still be friends after this!"

"It's true, they really do. And I'll be his friend, I don't mind if he's a dog." Fluttershy said to her friends.

"Fella I don' care what you are. If you save our town, you'd be an honorary member of the Apple Family." Applejack yelled.

"And you're welcomed to Sugarcube Corner anytime. Cupcakes are on me. Now get that meany! WHOOHOOOO!" Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly.

"You'd be 20% cooler!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"I'll make you a new wardrobe." Rarity offered.

"I'll share my gems with you." Spike had just woken up to the scene.

"And I'll gladly join you for that treat you offered!" Twilight said.

"Yay Kido! Whoo HOOOO!" Said an excited Derpy.

"Derpy where did you come from?"

"Oh you know... from around."

"No I mean... never mind, just don't get too close to that bat."

"I know. He already told me bad people were coming."

"Wait... What!"

Kido had his eyes closed, feeling happier this very single moment, than he has his entire life put together. But he got distracted. Bellz took the touching moment to strike, going for a grab at his neck with her left hand and attacking with her right. Twilight and her friends grew worried. Bellz slashed at his face.

"AH! Y U NO WAIT TIL TOUCHING MOMENT PASS!" Kido yelled grabbing Bellz's hands to stop her flurry of attacks. Bellz just laughed hysterically trying to get loose from her opponents grip. But Kido managed to grab both her wrist in his left hand. Bellz knew she was in trouble since she couldn't escape, she tried slashing with her clawed feet but Kido fought threw the pain. He was tougher than she thought, so she braced herself. Kido punched her in the gut hard with his remaining hand. Then again, Harder. And then a third time with all his strength. Bellz couldn't take anymore and felt the sensation to hurl rise. Kido made to throw her to the ground but Bellz made a grab for his face with her clawed feet, but grasped his cloak and hood instead.

"GAGH! *COUGH*" She hurled blood and meat from her last meal. She couldn't prove it, but she was certain, he was bearing iron fist under the red gloves he was wearing. Feeling her insides burning. She looked up at the one responsible for her pain. "YOU!... *COUGH* WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE LIKE ME!"

Kido noticed she had removed his hood and cloak. Revealing two pointy ears, black spiky hair on top, a long black muzzle, the rest of his head a dark brown and he only had one eye, one red eye. His right eye wasn't there, there was only a deep vertical scar. He still had the lower half of his face covered. But Bellz could already tell what he was. "You're no Dog. You're a Werewolf!"

"Did I just hear that right?" Pinkie Pie asked her friends.

"It doesn't matter... we have to trust him." Twilight quickly stopped them before it became a debate.

Bellz healed from the attack and stood up. She threw the cloak as far as she could. "Oh I see. You wanted to make friends. You may be a Werewolf but you still crave attention like a hungry puppy. You're shorter than any wolf I've ever seen." She laughed at him. Kido felt the rage brewing inside of him but controlled it. "Now tell me. Werewolves are conquerors and carnivores. Always hunting... killing for fun. Of course you got banned like my kind to Tartarus. What are you doing helping ponies?" Bellz was softly laughing now.

Kido stayed quite and removed the black mask covering half his face. He was wearing all black except for his red gloves and boots and his arsenal of knives around his chest, belt and thighs. "Since the day I was born I was instructed of my destiny to one day escape Tartarus, open it's gates and free all inside. When I finally did escape, I only needed to open the gates from the outside and free my clan and fellow creatures of shadow. But I did not fight or distracted the mighty Cerberus. I ran."

"What! You could have opened the gates? Why didn't you?" Bellz was shocked and appalled that someone would abandoned his own clan, leaving them in the prison of Tartarus.

"To walk a path drawn by others. Not choosing my own way. Damn you and damn them all. I will make my own destiny."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Fuck you. I do what I want!"


	8. Chapter 8: Regrets and Forgiveness

VIII

Regrets and Forgiveness

Bellz hated him more now. If what Kido said is true, he escaped the great prison of Tartarus, something thought impossible to do, and refused to open the gates to release his fellow creatures of shadow. And his reason for doing so? To follow his own path. He abandoned everyone inside including his family. Despite wanting the information about his escape, she wanted him dead more. And prepared to attack. "FUS... ROH...!"

"Oh no, she's using the shouting spell again..." Twilight said.

"Not gonna work. Nope not gonna work." Derpy said casually with no worries. Twilight and friends looked at her confused.

"... GAHHHHH!" Kido threw another knife directly at Bellz's throat. She tried to pull it out as quickly as she could, but there was a problem. This knife was different, the edges were in the shape of a saw. Every time she tried to pull, it lead to more pain. She couldn't breath and the saw like knife tore at her throat, the pain was unbearable. She finally ripped it out, blood started gushing out. She fell to her hands and knees covering the ground in crimson. Coughing, trying to breath. Twilight and her friends covered their eyes at the gruesome sight.

"You won't be using that shout spell for a while. I like to call them "Saw Knives", very useful against Banshee's." Kido said.

Bellz knew this to be true. That saw knife tore at her vocal cords. She could breath but couldn't speak.

"Haive mew." She tried to blurt out.

"Stand down. I will have mercy and give you something for the pain." A useless attempt at mercy from Kido. He was now growing frustrated and decided to end it if she attacked again. Bellz rage grew and decided to attack. She charged. Kido readied himself but at the last moment Bellz flapped her wings and flew over him, before Bellz could continue her strategy, Kido grabbed her ankles in mid air and slammed her down with all his might. The slam made a loud boom. Bellz laid there panting. "I'm not done yet." She panicked and tried to squirm away. Kido grabbed her left arm and placed it in a lock, pulling it with his legs, hips, and arms. Bellz felt her arm being ripped off and started biting Kido's legs. He fought through the pain. Until that precise moment when. CLACK!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bellz vocal cords were somewhat healed now and she screamed in pain originating from her harshly dislocated shoulder. The ponies watching, Twilight and her friends, Derpy, and the residents watching from their windows were shocked at the spectacle. Kido let go and got on top of her chest. He punched her three times in the face breaking her nose. "STUUUUUPPPP!" She put her face in her hands.

"One more thing." Kido said as he unsheathed a knife. He slashed her throat and then stabbed her heart. He then stood up next to her and let the knife drop to the floor. Watching Bellz, hoping this will make her surrender.

Bellz couldn't breath again, she felt blood filling her lungs, her heart wasn't healing fast enough causing her to suffer. Her face and shoulder were on fire. Her left arm was no better than that of a rag doll. She couldn't take anymore, Kido proved just how far he's willing to go. She never expected this, she wasn't ready for this. She needed to run but doubted Kido would be faithful to his offer of mercy. She had one more trump card. She healed just enough and made to attack the group of ponies. Kido's friends. She dashed with her legs and wings flapped for greater speed. Luckily this didn't come as a surprise to Kido. And he simply prepared one of his longer knives.

"SCATTER!" Applejack yelled. She and her friend ran in all directions, all except for Derpy.

"Nope, not gonna work." Derpy said. Bellz headed right for Derpy, the only pony that didn't run away.

SHHHHAAAAAAA!

"RAAAAAHHH! My wing!" Bellz yelled in pain. She made a grab for Derpy but the silly eyed pony just took a step back, she still had the same little smile. Twilight and her friends started to walk towards their attacker. Bellz had a long knife stuck in her wing and the knife was bolted to the ground. "You and your damn knives. Do something else you...!" Bellz looked behind her to Kido and stopped speaking. She felt his aura, it was different now. He was slowly walking towards her. She knew this feeling, but it has never been so strong. Fear. The instinct to run, to survive. But she couldn't move. She had her mouth open, hyperventilating. And it only got worse. As he walked ever closer, Kido made a hand gesture and from his sleeve a sword appeared. He was close enough for her to notice it was shaped like a saw. A Saw Sword. It will tear at her very soul as promised. He kept getting closer. The seven ponies and baby dragon all just watched at Bellz cried for mercy at them. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL LEAVE! I WON'T COME BACK! JUST MAKE HIM STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" They watched as Bellz squirmed in fear, Twilight wanted to say something but limited herself to putting her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder, who was right next to her. Rainbow Dash put her hoof on her friends head to comfort her.

She looked back at Kido. He was standing in front of her. She saw his face, she saw his rage. His teeth were showing. He was growling. She started crying. "PLEASE NO MORE!" She urinated herself. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"What did you say?" Kido's face changed to a more calmer state.

"I'm sorry. I regret trying to hurt your loved ones. Please have mercy. Please." Bellz said in a low voice still audible to those close to her.

Kido looked to his friends. Twilight lifted her head from Rainbow Dash's shoulder and nodded, her friends followed, agreed on showing mercy. Derpy also nodded, she had a small frown. Kido made a hand gesture and he retracted the saw sword back to his sleeve. He crouched to Bellz's eye level. "Here take this." He took out a small white pill from his pocket and presented it to Bellz. "It's for the pain, you won't feel any for a while. Enough time to fully heal. You also won't feel when I remove the knife from your wing or when I place your shoulder back in place. Trust me."

Bellz felt the aura change once again, she felt at ease now, like she could trust him. She trusted him and swallowed the white pill. She felt her body quickly go numb. Tears were still coming down her face. The pain in her face, shoulder, chest, neck vanished. She remained calm. Kido slowly moved an arm towards her wing, he removed the knife. The he worked on her nose. Then placed her shoulder back in place. "I'm sorry." she said in a whisper.

"I know. I am sorry as well for what I did to you, I take no pleasure in causing pain." Kido said in a low soothing voice, as if speaking to a frightened child. "You can get up, go home and rest. And if you ever return, if you come back in peace. Know I forgive you and if you'd like, I will be your friend." He lightly smiled at Bellz.

Bellz looked up. Tears still in her eyes, she was covered in dry blood. She wondered who Kido really was. Kido just caused her the worst amount of pain she has ever experienced in her long life to protect his friends. Bellz attacked him, his town and those he cared for. So she understood why he tortured her. But she couldn't understand why Kido forgave her. He offered mercy, medical treatment and a return home just for apologizing for what she'd done. She stood up, ran a distance and then took off flying without saying another word. Kido and the rest looked at Bellz as she took off.

The residents nearby started exiting their homes and wanted to see the one who fought for their town. Kido looked at his friends smiling, glad that their all safe. But he forgot one thing. He didn't have his hood or mask on, he got anxious. The girls and residents of Ponyville who were approaching him could all see what he was. The ponies were all familiar with werewolves from stories they were told as fillies. Werewolves were always greedy evil creatures that ate naughty fillies. Kido frowned.

"No... I am not a Diamond Dog as I said I was. I am indeed a werewolf. I'm sorry..."

"HURRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everypony yelled in celebration. They didn't care what he was. He defeated an enemy that wanted to eat them. An enemy who took down a unit of the Canterlot guard by shouting. An enemy who overcame the elements of harmony. He saved them all.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE WEREWOLF!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

"HIP HIP! HURRAY!" Everypony around Kido yelled in celebration. He wasn't expecting this. He felt happy and started to cry from his left eye. Twilight and her friends noticed and joined in the crowed.

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Everypony stopped to look towards the origin of the explosion. The Wonderbolt's had broken the sound barrier. And headed directly to what they believed was the threat to Ponyville, the werewolf. One brave member crashed directly into the creature, sending it flying on a crash course to a flowershop. Nine Wonderbolt's sorrounded the beast.

"No stop! He saved us." Twilight yelled. The crowed joined in on the protest for the attack on their protector.

It was no good. The Wonderbolt's stood their ground. They could hear rubble shaking inside the destroyed shop and steps were heard approaching. The werewolf emerged unscathed. They saw his arsenal and grew more vigilant to his every move.

"So be it. The powers to be classify me as the villain." Kido proceeded to unstrap his knives, dropping them all to the floor. He kicked them away from himself. He put his hands behind his head while looking towards the crowed and found his target. "Derpy, does your promise to visit me still stand?"

"I pinkie promised." Derpy replied as she brought a hoof to her eye.

"By the Goddess, what does that mean!"


	9. Chapter 9: From Shadows to Peacekeeper

IX

From Shadows to Peacekeeper

"Get down on your knees!" ordered the Wonderbolt in the middle between the other eight members. They had the beast surrounded. He dropped his weapons willingly but still stood defiant to following orders of compliance. The situation was tense as the Wonderbolt's had an angry mob of ponies behind them. The mob was yelling about how this beast had saved them. The Wonderbolt's had their orders. To stop anything that could be a threat to Ponyville.

"As I am faced with the path's before me, to obey on my knees or be taken down on my feet. Advance towards me brethren." Kido still had his hands behind his head. He was proud and would never get down on his knees, not even under duress from authorities.

"What is that suppose mean?" Asked the Wonderbolt.

"Come at me Bra'!"

At that moment the Wonderbolt's started to take steps towards the beast.

"WAIT!" Derpy stood between Kido and the Wonderbolt's way. She was soon followed by Twilight and her friends.

"Derpy... everypony. You don't have to do this. Ponyville is safe. If Canterlot law is just, I am sure they will listen to you all about what took place here tonight." Kido addressed his friends, as well as the angry residents. He didn't want to be the cause of a riot.

Derpy turned to his new friend, tears in her silly yellow eyes, facing the ground. "But I don't want you to go. I don't want to visit you in jail. I want you to stay here. You're my friend."

Kido found himself moved by the little gray pony. He knelt on one knee and placed a hand on her chin and moved her head to look into her eyes. "It will only be a little while, I'll..." ZAAAAAPPPP!

A lighting bolt struck down Kido. It had no effect on him due to his immunity to magic. But Derpy wasn't so lucky. She was hurt and fainted. Kido caught her in his arms. No expression on his face.

"Derpy!" Twilight and her friends turned around to look at what happened and saw a fainted Derpy. The entire town saw what happened and became enraged.

"STAND DOWN BEAST! ELSE YOU WANT TO TASTE THE FULL POWER OF MY LIGHTING! RESIDENTS OF PONYVILLE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES, YOU ARE SAFE NOW!" It was Shinning Armor, The captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard and Twilight Sparkle's elder brother. The captain was riding on a flying carriage, with two unicorn guards at each side, that soon landed and was accompanied by a vast group of pegasus guards, the two princesses, Celestia and Luna arrived last. Not their choice, they were advised by Shinning Armor to let the guard advance first.

Kido saw his target. He became consumed by rage. Try as he might to contain it he couldn't. He could only see red. ROAAAAAAAARRRRR! The entire town was shocked and suddenly felt fear. Kido jumped over his friends and rushed through the Wonderbolt's as if they were leaves. Shinning Armor and his two Unicorn guards made the strongest lighting strike they could to subdue the charging beast. To their surprise it didn't do anything. Kido punched the two guards at Shinning Armor's side, knocking them out easily since he wore iron fist under his gloves. He then grabbed with his left hand Shinning Armor's neck and lifted him slowly, growling in rage, and breathing heavily in the captains face. Kido made a hand gesture, the Saw Sword appearing on his right hand from his sleeve. Nopony knew what to do.

"STOP! HE'S MY BROTHER! PLEASE!" Twilight screamed in horror.

Kido stopped. The care for his friends was greater than his hate for the stallion in his hand. He calmed his breathing and retracted the Saw Sword back into his sleeve. He lowered Shinning Armor. The captain coughed, gasping for air. BOOOOOMMMMM!

A gold colored beam blasted Kido and sent him on a crash course to the same flower shop. From the inside of the crashed shop Kido yelled. "Whoever the owner of this humble flower shop may be. I promise to find a way to repay you." Kido continued to casually walk out and dust himself off once outside.

A magenta pony stood on her hind legs. "It's fine."

"You are too kind fair miss!" He looked down, and picked Derpy in his arms, he smiled to know that she was breathing, her heart was beating, she will be okay. He then looked to Twilight. "Twilight I didn't know..."

"I saw what happened, it wasn't fair. But thank you." Twilight responded.

"I'm okay." Derpy awoke and immediately blushed as she realized she was in Kido's arms. She flew a small distance and landed by Kido's side.

"You continue to surprise me Derpy." He smile at her. Derpy smiled back.

"I witnessed what took place as well fair detective, it was a most unfortunate event." Princess Luna walked towards Kido and the group.

"Princess Luna, I am glad to see you are well." Kido addressed the princess.

"I'm sorry for so quickly getting to the point, but does someone have answers as to what is going on?" As princess Celestia intervened, everypony realized she was there, they were distrated by the werewolf attacking the captain of the royal guard. They all bowed getting on their knees, except for Luna and Kido, he limited himself to his usual greeting of his left hand over his heart in a fist and giving a light bow still standing. Everypony was surprised at him and watched for the princesses reaction. Celestia didn't seem to even notice.

"Sister, this is Kido Badtower, a loyal friend, astounding detective and indomitable warrior." Luna proceeded to address her sister.

Princess Celestia looked at the mysterious creature up and down. "Werewolf yes?" Kido nodded. "It was to my best of knowledge all your kind resides in Tartarus, where did you come from?"

"I escaped, almost a decade ago." Kido kept his answers short and decided to speak when spoken to. He was prideful but knew when and how to show proper respect to authority. Within what he believed was reasonable.

"How is that possible? Did anymore join you?"

"I escaped because I am me. And No, I am the only escapee."

"What does that mean ""You escaped because your you.""?"

"Werewolves are not the monstrous, violent, mindless creatures that were locked away thousands of years ago. By force and numbers, the united clans struck down many of the wiser creatures of shadows and evil. Necromancers, Witches, Wizards, Demons, Titans, Nazi's, Catholic Priest's and many more fell under the wolf might. We gained their knowledge, thus leading to the werewolves becoming the authoritarian species in Tartarus in force and intelligence. But an escape from the prison was still not found."

"And how did you manage to find it?"

"The Goddess didn't bless me with the greatest of strength. But she did bless me with the greatest of minds."

Celestia looked at the proud Wolf, he was correct, Kido was no more than five feet tall, he was lanky not muscular. What she found to be most peculiar was how his right eye was missing and only a deep scar was to be found. It was to her understanding that werewolves had a rapid healing response to any wound except those done by silver. "Something that troubles me more is how I myself used my magic to try and stop you to no avail. That spell would have immobilized any foe. What counter spell did you use?"

"None."

"Excuse me?"

"I am immune to magic your highness."

"That is preposterous." Luna told her about a creature of shadow immune to magic but still didn't believe it. "Surely there is a limit to your immunity, why the elements of harmony won't be so easily dominated."

"Princess it's true, when Kido came to visit us at the library we attacked him out of desperation using the elements. It didn't even graze him. Same thing happened when we tried to stop the Bat Witch that attacked." Twilight explained. "He saved us."

"Bat Witch?" Celestia asked. "I believe it is about time you explain what just happened here this night."

Twilight and her friends went on to tell about the events that took place. The princess and her guard were finding it harder and harder to believe the story. But there was almost an entire district of witnesses to the events that backed up the claims. Kido stayed silent. Derpy still at his side felt he was anxious despite his calm demeanor. She rested her head on his right arm. Kido looked down at his friend and appreciated the gesture. He put his arm around her and petted her head. Derpy felt comfortable and prayed they wouldn't take her new friend away. They continued to listen.

"...Kido then revealed himself to be a werewolf. But we have a lot to thank him for. Me and the rest of the witnesses celebrated. We heard a loud boom, it was the Wonderbolt's charging at what they believed was the threat to Ponyville..." Twilight was interrupted.

"You bet your horns he's a threat. He's immune to magic. He knocked over most of the Wonderbolt's, knocked out, me and my fellow guard and nearly struck down the captain." Yelled one of Shinning Armor's guards who flew in the carriage with him.

"YEAH!" The guard and the Wonderbolt's yelled in agreement.

"Now hold on there fella'. Kido here saved us when not even the elements of harmony could." Protested Applejack.

"That spooky bat would have made cupcakes out of us." Pinkie Pie said.

"That may be, but he's still a rampaging beast! He attacked the captain without holding back! You could all be next." Yelled the same guard.

"I was hurt by the lighting you made." Derpy got out of Kido's embrace and stepped forward.

"You brutes need to watch what your doing. An innocent bystander was hurt." Rarity then turned to Twilight. "No offense dear."

"Non taken." Answered Twilight, since the "brute" who cause Derpy to be hurt was Twilight's brother.

"What makes you all so sure he isn't making you trust him to have easy prey?" Asked the guard again.

"Weren't any of you listening? He saved us and everypony here saw it." Rainbow Dash retorted angrily.

"For all you know he just tricked the lot of you with an act or a spell." The guard proposed.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible for me to carry out." Kido finally spoke in his defense.

"Really? How's that pal?"

"The disadvantage of being immune to magic is that I will never be able to perform magic myself."

"Excuse me but didn't Twilight just tell us that the Bat Witch that attacked was also immune to magic? She performed a shout spell." Princess Celestia asked.

"A fair point your highness. The Bat Witch herself was mistaken, she was not immune, she merely countered the elements of harmony with another spell. Granted one has to be very powerful to accomplish such a feat. But the key difference here is that if the elements had struck her at an opportune time, they would have worked. On the other hand, magic won't have it's intended result on me. Even the strongest of magic, would just send me flying, like a force push. As this unfortunate flower shop may tell you."

"That's why you wanted us to try and use the elements again." Fluttershy said.

"Correct you are." Kido concurred.

Princess Celestia needed to make a decision now as to what to do with this new arrival. She needed more answers considering the matter but for now she will trust Twilight and her friends, the residents of Ponyville and her sister Luna. "Luna. Do you trust Kido Badtower?"

"With my life." Princess Luna nodded as she said this.

"Twilight and all the residents of Ponyville present here this night. Do you trust Kido Badtower?" She looked toward the residents.

"YEAAAAHHH!" Everypony present from Ponyville yelled.

"Then this is my decision. Captain Shinning Armor at my side please. Kido Badtower and Major step forward if you will." The Major from the crowd walked to the princess. Kido walked slowly to be in front of princess Celestia. Shinning Armor made his way to his princess's side, a big bruise in his neck. Her royal guard stood vigilant, they were more than ready to take Kido down if the princess decision was for the wolf to be imprisoned. "In just one day, you have gained the loyalty of the wonderful town of Ponyville. Do you wish to stay and perhaps even make it your home?"

"Yes your majesty." Kido answered proudly.

"What would you offer if given the chance, despite being a creature of shadow?"

"I would protect the residents and their interest with shield, sword and life." Kido answered without hesitation. Everypony present was surprised to hear of his commitment. The guard was not liking where this was going.

"Why do you believe that is necessary?"

"Ponyville is a peaceful and prosperous town with plenty to offer. But it is unprotected. After what occurred here I respectfully ask that your highness leave active duty guards."

"I agree. Royal Guard Captain."

"Yes your highness?" Shinning Armor took a step forward to be within Celestia's sight.

"Would you accept Kido Badtower within your ranks as an honorable member of the royal guard? Celestia asked her captain. The guard was left speechless, but they relaxed knowing that after what happened the captain would never accept Kido, especially a non-pony and above all a creature of shadow.

"I would be honored to welcome him. His devotion is clear. His loyalty is unquestionable, Kido's actions were in retaliation because I hurt his friend. I take full responsibility for what happened to the innocent bystander, I hope the pony will accept my sincerest apologies." Shinning Armor bowed his head.

"I'm okay." Answered Derpy, perky as ever.

"I'm very much glad to hear it. But back to the subject at hand. I truly believe he would strengthen, not only Ponyville, but the guard as a whole." He proceeded to remove his royal guard insignia and magically pass it to the princess. "I grant him my personal badge as thanks for saving my sister's home." Princess Celestia magically took the badge.

"Princess Luna, as ruler of the night and co-ruler of Equestria, do you agree with my decision?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Yes sister." Luna responded.

"Then from this day forward. Let all know that a proud werewolf is now part of the Royal Canterlot Guard. Kido Badtower I here declare you an honorable recruit." She magically then placed the badge over his heart. "Do you accept?"

"Yes your highness." Kido said as he did his usual greeting, placing his right hand in a fist over his heart and give a small bow.

The princess was accustomed for receivers of this honor to get down on one knee. "My. You are proud aren't you? Major of Ponyville." Celestia addressed.

"Yes your Highness" answered Major.

"Would you accept, the latest addition to the guard, Kido Badtower, as protector of Ponyville?"

"It would be an honor your highness."

"Then it is done." Princess Celestia turned to the present residents of Ponyville. "Residents of Ponyville, in this night a protector has been chosen for your fair town."

"HURRAAAAAHHHH!" All the pony's celebrated except for the royal guards and the Wonderbolt's who disagreed with the decision, but would swallow their objections since their leaders have already made a decision unanimously.

Kido was quiet. Twilight and her friends approached him as did Derpy.

"You okay there Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"You're part of the guard now and a resident of Ponyville? You should be ecstatic." Rainbow Dash asked. Everypony was starting to notice that Kido was still silent and still, despite the celebration being in his honor.

"There is a party going on just for you Wolfy?" Pinkie has already chosen a nickname for her new friend. He still didn't move.

"You okay. Please talk to me." Derpy asked concerned as she rubbed her head in his right arm. Kido lifted his hand and placed it on her head.

"THANK YOU EVERYPONY!" Kido yelled at the top of his lungs as he cried tears of joy. Derpy and Twilight and her friends joined in a group hug around him. Despite being a creature of shadow and pride, he allowed himself to feel love.

ZZZ

After a night of light partying, thanks to Pinkie Pie, the residents of Ponyville gathered for the official announcement from the major at the town hall. The major took the stand. Kido, dressed in his usual fashion, cloak included but not hooded or masked, except no visible knives and for his badge placed above his heart. He was standing just a short distance away visible to the crowd, next to him was Derpy.

"As you may already know, last night our dear town was attacked. The night fortunately did not end in tragedy thanks to the heroic acts of one pony... I mean... Wolf?" She looked behind her. Kido nodded, accepting to be called this way. Major continued. "At the risk of his own life, he protected us. And now he is the royal guard assigned by the princess herself to protect us. It is my pleasure to present to you, Guard Badtower."

Most of the crowd applauded, some ponies still had their reservations about a werewolf being assigned as protector. Twilight and her friends were in the front row whistling and cheering. Kido approached the stand and adjusted the microphone, Derpy stood by his left side.

"It is my honor to speak to all of you this day. I would like to first inform you, that my duty is to the residents of Ponyville, to each and every one of you. I understand the reservations some may have towards me, but I humbly ask for your patience. Let me prove my dedication before you pass judgment. Let me prove that I am worthy of your trust. In any case you do have concerns or complaints, they will be directly addressed by Captain Shinning Armor and both Princess Celestia and Luna. This position is in noway permanent as I am under review and I'm glad to pass this trial to prove myself. My responsibilities are the safety and peace of mind of Ponyville. I will face any obstacle in an adequate manner, and solve any problem that concerns the safety of being and property of you, a loved one or someone you may know to be in a difficult situation. Any dire situation you feel is affecting you, please feel free to contact me personally, or by letter, named or anonymous. Letters may be placed in the secure locked mailbox outside my headquarters. My headquarters, now located in the previous flower shop..."

"Your welcome." Yelled a magenta pony from the crowd. A light laughter occurred.

"Once again I'm sorry miss... uh okay... you can also schedule an appointment for me to meet you at a specified place and time. There will be hours that I will be present in my headquarters. You may also contact my assistant, Assistant Deputy Guard Hooves, and she will take a statement that I will personally address."

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Derpy waved her hoof at the crowd. They laughed lightly.

"Today marks a new day for Ponyville. I will protect your... OUR dear town with all my might. I, Kido Badtower, am here to help." The crowd was energetic.

And thus the adventure begins in his new town of Ponyville. But after the events of last night, some ponies wondered how things could even get worse and if they even really needed protection. If only they knew what awaited them.


	10. Chapter 10: A Tour and the First Case

X

A Tour and the First Case

A week had passed since the Bat Witch attack on Ponyville. During this time Kido, Derpy, Twilight and her friends, and volunteers like the Cakes and Big Macintosh, have been working in the construction of the new Ponyville Guard Headquarters. Being blasted twice in the same night through the building didn't help. It took a lot of work but it was done. The place was a former flower shop but from the outside it now looked like a full time police station, using the colors red and white and a noticeable sign that read "PonyVille Guard". Next to the entrance Kido was hammering a big heavy iron locked box with only a small entrance on the top, This box was to receive letters from the residents. When asked why he chose to use such a heavy metal box for this purpose, Kido answered: "This is a way that the residents will voice their concerns. I need to make sure I receive the letters." Kido finished the final screw and took a few step backs to admire the place. Behind were his friends and a large crowd of ponies. He looked towards the group.

"The PonyVille Guard from this day forward is open!" Kido yelled excitedly. He was wearing work clothes and a black mask similar to one used by a ninja, and sunglasses. After a quick round of apple cider between the crowd Kido thanked everyone that took part in the construction. After the crowd dispersed, only Twilight, Kido and Derpy remained. Derpy started to head to the entrance, she quickly turned around before entering.

"I'm ready to work wolfboss." Derpy said as she saluted Kido.

"At ease deputy. Our first order of business is to get settled in. Rest for today, for tomorrow the real work begins." Kido answered. This week he limited himself to doing night patrols, focusing on the construction of the headquarters, teaching Derpy and writing plans for how he would do his job as Ponyville's protector. So far his first rescue consisted of saving Opal, Rarity's cat, from a tree.

"Right wolfboss." Derpy headed inside. Kido stayed outside admiring his work, Twilight next to him.

"So... Wolfboss huh?"Twilight jokingly asked Kido.

"Yeah. I don't mind. She seems happy." Kido answered.

"It was nice of you to give her work. She doing well?"

"Well Derpy is a hard worker, willing to learn."

"But how is this going to work all around? Money. Living arrangements."

"As far as money, I'm being payed as a member of the guard, entry level, but it is enough for necessities. Food, hygiene, the works. Now living arrangements, there is a second floor, spacious studio apartment type, has everything I need. Where all your friend go by the way?"

"We all altered our schedules to help with the construction. Don't get me wrong we are all happy to help but I have to get back to my studies soon. Applejack and Big Mac left the farm unattended. Rarity has to design a whole new wardrobe in just a few days. Rainbow Dash headed to Cloudsdale, she took a leave of absence. Fluttershy left the animals alone, Angel probably had a party. And Pinkie Pie... she's busy being Pinkie Pie."

"Well, more motivation for me to do a good job. It's still only two p.m., would you like a tour?"

"Sure." Twilight smiled and they headed in.

Kido opened the door for Twilight. She was present all through the construction but it felt different seeing the place done. The room was adorned in red with white stripes. Kido began his explanation.

"Over here to the right we have the desks, two for now. Derpy what are you working on?" Derpy was sitting in her desk writing. She looked up and showed a little sign that read "Asst. Deputy Guard Hooves – I stop Bad Guys and Please Ask About our Specials.". She proceeded to tape the sign to the front of her desk and stood proudly next to it, smiling. "Very true deputy. Wait... Specials?... As you were." Derpy saluted. Kido decided to pay no mind to what the sign said. "Those cabinets over there are for active and priority cases, at the moment there is only one file, the case about the attack on Ponyville last week. Behind us is a bench were people waiting can sit. That's it for this room."

"You should get Rarity to decorate." Twilight suggested.

"I agree. But for now this will do. Now if you'll follow me." Kido took Twilight to a door in the middle of the room. There was only a long wide hall. "At the door to the end is storage. To the right we have the holding cells, wanna see?"

"Maybe another time."

Kido laughed and closed the door. He now took Twilight to a door on the far left, he produced a key and opened it to reveal a flight of stairs. "Now up these stairs are our living quarters." He made his way up.

"Ours?" asked Twilight as she followed.

"Yep." They made their way up to a large open room. It was a great living space. "Please feel free to explore. I'm going to change." Kido grabbed some clothes from a wardrobe and entered the bathroom.

"This place is great!"

"Glad you think so!" Kido yelled from the bathroom.

"You got a living room! A library!" She took her time to admire the wide range of books and grabbed one. "You have a book called "Cupcakes"? I didn't know you baked."

"It's not really about baking I can tell you that much."

It was creepy looking for a cook book and she put it back in it's place. She headed to a small room. "Oh the bathroom."

"BY THE GODDESS!" Kido had his black pants, red boots and gloves on. He was just about to put on a black long sleeve shirt. "I was naked."

Twilight giggled. But she blushed as she noticed her friend shirtless. He wasn't muscular but he was ripped. She shook her head and quickly said. "Oh hey you have a tail." Kido had a big dark brown bushy tail.

"Yes. I hide it so my enemies can't use it against me. It's actually very sensitive." he said as he put his shirt on.

She noticed there were two different colored towels and two toothbrushes. "The kitchen is nice." She headed to the fridge and opened it. Kido walked to the entrance of the apartment putting on his mask and sunglasses as he did. "Half of it is filled with mushrooms." Twilight looked at Kido confused.

"Cooked a certain way, mushrooms will have the same protein, texture and taste as meat. That is how I have lived all these years outside of Tartarus without the need to feed on other living creatures. In the first year outside the prison I encountered a very nice cook who showed me the recipe after I stopped a witch from harming his village. Before meeting him I tried to live on vegetables, fruits and nuts. I still grew weak from hunger."

"Things have a way of working out I guess. I wondered what you ate. Your species are carnivores... wait... oh my gosh... YOU SLEEP IN A HAMMOCK?" Twilight walked towards a large navy hammock next to a large window.

"I do."

"That is so cool." Twilight noticed that behind the large hammock there was a bed. "Oh, you have a bed too."

"That is Derpy's."

"You live together?"

"That we do."

"Oh... I thought she lived in Cloudsdale. All the way up in the clouds."

"Her idea. There is plenty of room. And she's a clean pony."

"I'm sure things will be great. You talk differently now, normal."

"Can't expect everypony to adapt to me. I am the guest, therefor I must adapt."

"That doesn't mean you have to hide all the time. After the town meeting you started to hide your face again." She walked closer to her friend who still stood close to the stairs.

Kido took a deep breath. "I may have saved the town, but some residents still hold reservations about me joining the guard and living among them. With time, I hope I won't need to hide. Plus this scar..."

Twilight magically removed the sunglasses from Kido's face, he stayed still and quiet. "When I look into your scar and your eye. I see a warrior that fought for my town and saved me. Someone I'm proud to know."

"That means a lot." Twilight giggled. "What?" Twilight lightly brushed Kido's tail with her hoof. He jumped and gasped. "What was that about?" Kido said smiling at Twilight.

"Nothing I just..."

"WOLFBOSS! WE GOT A CASE!" Derpy yelled from down stairs. Kido quickly grabbed the floating sunglasses and headed down the stairs. Twilight was left alone, she frowned and headed down the stairs on her way out to head home. When she got downstairs Mrs. Cake was there talking to Kido and Derpy. Kido turned to look at her.

"Twilight I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I still owe you the treat at Sugarcube Corner. See you then?" Kido said.

"Sure." Twilight forced a smile and exited the building.

Kido turned to Derpy. "Deputy get your notebook and a pen to take an official statement." Derpy rushed to her desk and prepared to take notes. This past week Kido took the time to teach Derpy basic police protocol, the lessons included how to take notes concerning the questioning of a witness or suspect. Kido walked Mrs. Cake to the chair in front of his own desk which was within Derpy's hearing range.

"Oh my. This is all so... active... If I may say so myself. Oh before I forget dears. I brought your favorites." Mrs. Cake produced a small box with two sweets from her bag.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!" Derpy yelled. Kido passed her her jelly doughnut, as he started eating his cupcake.

"Now please tell us again about what is bothering you." Kido said with a full mouth. He then realized he removed his mask and quickly made to put it back on.

"Dear I know what you are. Your the hero of my home." Kido let go of his mask, instead he removed the top part as well, then placed his sunglasses in his desk on a corner. He continued eating. Mrs. Cake took a deep breathe. "For the past month now we haven't received our shipment of fresh flour from the Grains's farm just a few miles from the town. For the past few weeks we have been using our reserves but our sweets won't taste as high quality if we don't use fresh flour that is suppose to be delivered weekly. The reserves have spoiled and we won't be able to make most of the sweets everypony expects."

"Are you saying the cupcakes I've been eating since I arrived are not your best work?"

"Dear, you haven't tasted anything yet." Mrs. Cake said with confidence.

"By the Goddess... Have you contacted the Grains? Did they offer an explanation?"

"They keep saying they will handle it. But it's been a month now. I didn't know what to do, I hope you can help."

"I will Mrs. Cake. Now tell me when is your next shipment to arrive?"

"Tonight at six p.m. I'm afraid if we don't get tonight's shipment we won't even be able to make cupcakes"

"BY THE GODDESS! Derpy we must head to the Grains's farm at once. Mrs. Cake, Sugarcube Corner will receive it's shipment." He started to stand. He had startled Mrs. Cake. "Mrs. Cake anything else you would like to add to the staement?"

"No my dear, and thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Your support in the construction providing meals and refreshments was most valuable." He looked to Derpy. "Deputy, Anything to add?"

"Yes... Why is the Grains your only source for flour?" asked Derpy.

"The product is the best. They send flour all the way to Canterlot castle. The close distance also guarantees we get a shipment of the freshest product." Answered Mrs. Cake. She stood and made to leave. "Well I should head to the bakery now. Mr. Cake is under a lot of pressure with this whole situation. We need Sugarcube Corner to provide for our fillies. Thank you again dears."

"Have a pleasant night Mrs. Cake. We are on the case." Mrs. Cake left. Kido opened a drawer from his desk and grabbed a belt and stood up. The belt held six knives. "Hopefully these won't be necessary but you never know. Derpy good work by the way." Kido was proud of her. That was a very good question she asked. "Do you know where Grains farm is?"

"Yes wolfboss." Derpy from her desk produced a small necklace that held a guard emblem and put it on.

"Then let's head out on our first case." Kido said as he finished adjusting his weapon belt. He put his mask and sunglasses on and the hid his tail inside his pants. He made to the door that lead upstairs to their living quarters and locked it. Once outside Derpy was waiting for him. Kido locked the door behind him. The door had a clean unused bulletin board. "Remind me to write down our office schedules as soon as possible." He then looked to the clock tower. "All righty then. It's three in the afternoon. We have three hours to reach the farm."

"Hey guy's." from the darkening sky Rainbow Dash appeared and landed in front of them. "Where ya headed?"

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Derpy waved her hoof side to side.

"Rainbow, nice to see you. I thought you needed to work." Kido said.

"I start tomorrow, I just went to check that Cloudsdale was still in one piece after missing her star player for a whole week." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Your confidence is contagious as always my friend. Were headed to investigate our first case to Grains farm."

"Cool, can I come to see your awesome police work?"

"I doubt it will be anywhere near as exciting as last weeks events. But yes, you are welcomed to come. Derpy please hand me the case notes." Derpy from her pack grabbed her notebook and handed it to Kido. "All righty then. Derpy you didn't just take notes, you drew the questioning in the form of a comic book... Is my head really that big?... and is that actually a rainbow in the background?" Derpy nodded. "Well they still have the necessary information. That is what matters. We don't have much time , let's head out." Who quickly wrote something down and handed Derpy back the Notebook.

"You know between Derpy and me we could fly you there in a carriage." Rainbow Dash proposed.

"That would be most useful, Derpy you up for that?" Derpy nodded. "Then we'll need a light fly carriage for..."

"GUARD! GUARD! WE HAVE A CAKE EMERGENCY!" Pinkie Pie was frantically running towards to the headquarters. She grabbed the door knob tried to turn it at great speed, but Kido just locked the door. She then proceeded to slam on the door. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPP!" She kept slamming on the door.

"Pinkie, Kido and Derpy are right here." Rainbow Dash pointed out to Pinkie.

"Oh why didn't you say anything?" Pinkie Pie quickly calmed her frantic mood and smiled at her friends.

"I would have, but I found the spectacle hilarious." Rainbow and Derpy started to laugh.

"Wolfy you do have a sense of humor. But never mind that, Sugarcube Corner is in trouble, they haven't gotten fresh flour in weeks. Do something please, or else... NO... MORE... CAKE!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Mrs. Cake already informed us on the matter. We are on our way to investigate right now." Kido Said.

"Can I come? OH my gosh! Do you think it's the creepy bat lady stealing the flour to get back at us? " Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't see why not. And no sincerely doubt it's the Bat Witch."

"YAY! We're off to solve "The Case of the Stolen Flour!" Declared Pinkie.

"There has yet to be any allegations about a theft and... never mind."


	11. Chapter 11: Chatting and Moonshine

XI

Road Chat and Moonshine

Kido, Derpy, Rainbow and Pinkie found a flight carriage. Derpy and Rainbow strapped themselves, Kido and Pinkie mounted. "Doesn't this belong to somepony?" Kido asked the group.

"Meh." Rainbow shrugged her shoulders and flew off. Derpy quickly had to pick up the pace.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie yelled in excitement.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Kido had never flown before. Needless to say he found the experience terrifying.

Rainbow and Derpy kept flying higher and higher. They reached the clouds. Pinkie just giggled. Kido wondered if the altitude was necessary. They stopped gaining altitude, they were above the clouds. As scared as he was Kido couldn't ignore the beauty around him, He even saw the moon from a far, he stretched his hand, he felt like he could just grab it and take it home.

"You know I have always wondered?" Pinkie asked.

"What?" Kido said.

"We have pretty advanced cameras now, don't you think it's about time they took some colored images of the moon?" Pinkie asked.

"By the Goddess, Pinkie." Kido put his face in his palm.

"Pinkie... You are so random." Rainbow said.

"I don't get it." Derpy declared.

"And another thing Wolfy. You call out to a Goddess, are you part of a cult?" Pinkie asked.

"I've been wondering about that too." Rainbow said.

"It's a long tale." Kido answered.

"We got ten minutes. Give us a short version." Rainbow assured.

"I escaped at the age of sixteen, so at the time I first prayed to the Goddess, I was twelve. In Tartarus, werewolves became the dominant race of all the inhabitants, and through the years we evolved, became smarter and eventually learned how to read. That one ability was the trigger. We learned magic, war tactics, everything we could get our hands on. In the archives of those we conquered, we found our history. Each text had a different story about the origin of my species, but there was always one common denominator in all, references to "Lupus Tyrannus" as the first werewolf. He valued strength, power and pride as traits. He conquered many lands by force. My kind started to think of him as a God, and prayed to him as such."

"Okay... So where does the Goddess fit in to all this?" Rainbow interrupted.

"I was the weakest of my clan. But I had a greater mind than that of my clan members. For all our knowledge, my kind worshipped pride over all other traits. I kept reading and discovered that all the stories of Lupus Tyrannus also indicated he had a wife "Lupus Mater". They separated because she wished to live in peace even after she was no longer... whatever my kind was before being turned into wolves. She valued courage, justice and love. It made me start to think, that maybe my people made the wrong choice on who to worship."

"Wait... The weakest! But your an awesome fighter." Rainbow was surprised.

"Strength wise. I wasn't able to beat any of my other clan members in arm wrestling, but I always got the best of them in a fight."

"How?"

"There were books about combat and war strategy, even one on knife throwing. I practiced what they preached."

"So despite what your clan believed, you chose a different idol." Pinkie added.

"That I did." Kido confirmed.

"More story time later, we're GOING TO LAAAAAAAND!" Rainbow Dash announced and began a rapid descent. Derpy and Pinkie laughed the whole way down.

"JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!" Kido yelled in terror. The ground came ever closer, but at the last second the carriage made an abrupt stop and gently landed just a few feet from the air. Rainbow and Derpy unstrapped themselves.

"Now that was fun. We should go faster next time." Pinkie said.

"We could, but Derpy will have to keep up." Rainbow declared.

"I can do it." Derpy said.

"That be awesome..." Pinkie was interrupted.

"NOOOOOOOO! BY THE POWER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! NO!" Kido ran from the carriage into the middle of the group and yelled hysterically. The girls just looked at him confused. But quickly started giggling. "Let's look for Mr. Grains, it's still four thirty." The girls followed still giggling. Kido headed to the what seemed to be the family house.

"If this farm is anything like Sweet Apple Acres, there's still work to be done. We better check the barn." Rainbow proposed.

"I agree. But I find it best to inform the owners we are in their property." Kido answered. He proceeded to walk up to the door of the house and knocked.

"Yes who's a knockin'?" A stallion's voice with a light southern accent was heard coming from inside.

"Mr. Grains?"

"Who's askin'?"

"Mr. Grains I represent the new guard station at Ponyville. I'd like to ask about why Ponyville, specifically Sugarcube Corner, hasn't received their shipments of fresh flour." At that moment a middle aged stallion opened the door. He looked Kido up and down, then the girls.

"Y'all don't look like any guards I've ever seen. Heck you ain't even a pony and what's with the mask... wait... you're that weird fella' that saved the town, you were in the newspaper."

Indeed I was fair sir."

"Then shucks, at least two of you have a badge, come on in I'll have the misses fix up lemonade."

"You're most kind." Kido entered the humble home followed by his friends.

"Y'all can sit, go on don't be shy." Mr. Grains offered. They sat in a long dinning table. "Sugababy we have guest, we still have lemonade?"

"Yes and some of your special brew. Who is it?" A female voice came from the kitchen.

"It's that fella' that saved the town, he came to help the Cakes."

"Well I'll be, someone is helpin' us workin' folk." Mr. Grains sat at the end of the table next to Kido.

"Now how can I help you help us?" asked Mr. Cake.

"WHERE WERE YOU EXACTLY ONE MONTH AGO!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Everypony looked at Pinkie confused.

"Pinkie there is a process and proper protocol to follow when speaking to those involved in a case. We shan't be lowered to the level of those we fight by using petty threats." Everypony was even more confused as they looked at Derpy. "What?"

"You really spend a lot of time around Kido huh?" Rainbow said.

"He's the wolfboss." Derpy said proudly. They all laughed.

"I apologize Mr. Grain, Miss Hooves here is a guard in training, and the others are volunteers, they have been a great help." Kido said.

"No harm done. This house is only fun when the kids are here..."

"Nice to know." Mrs. Grains said arriving from the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Grains laughed together and then kissed, she brought a lemonade pitcher and glasses for everypony except her husband who was handed a tin jar and an empty glass. Kido couldn't help but look at it.

"Their all out workin', finishing up. And please call me Pickin' and this here's my darlin' Fresh." Mr. Grains noticed Kido looking at his glass as he served himself a clear liquid. "Son, you feel like trying mans drink?"

"Do roosters sing when the sun rises?" Kido asked snidely.

"That they do." Mr. Grains served Kido from his jar. "This here is the purest distilled Moonshine in Equestria. My Great Great Granpappy's recipe using grains from this very farm. Cheers."

"Cheers!" Everypony in the table said. And drank. Kido and Pickin' made a gasp as they swallowed.

"Ol' Granpappy sure knew what he was doin'." Pickin' laughed as he patted Kido in the back. He served himself and Kido another round.

"Oh Goddess! Okay, One, two..." Kido said as he clanked glasses with Pickin' and they drank. Kido started coughing. They both laughed and served another round. The girls looked at Mrs. Grains, she shrugged her shoulders. Pinkie whispered to the other women and started giggling. They agreed on that they wanted to see Kido happily drunk and how it would be hilarious.

"I usually stop at one, you know because of the family and all. But this makes me remember the good times with my pappy, just relax to admire a day's work with a bottle of Celestia's gift to us workin' folk. This ones for you pappy." They clanked glasses and drank.

"He was a great man I'm sure." Pickin' served the fourth round.

"The greatest dad a farm boy could ask for. What about your folks?"

"My mother was a monster, cared more about her ego than anything, even her own flesh and blood... but my dad... Good ol' dad. To him I drink." He raised his glass.

"Here! Here!" Yelled Pickin'. Once again they clanked the glasses and drank.

"Looks like somepony made a new bestfriend." Rainbow whispered to the girls. They giggled.

"Anypony that drinks with him is his bestfriend." said Mrs. Grains. They laughed and watch the boys.

"Alrighty then... now... NOW... I must interrogate you. Why isn't SugarSquare Corner getting the stuff... the stuff...?" Kido clearly can't handle his liquor.

"Flour?" Derpy said.

"Elementary, My dear Watson!"

"But I'm Derpy." The others laughed as quietly as they could. "What?" she asked the girls.

Pickin' took a deep breath ad looked down. "The shipments get stolen on the road. There's three of them, they wore all black and masks just like you. My eldest boy got a beating by those thugs the first time they showed up. The next week us four, me and my three boys, made the delivery together and they still got the best of us. My littlest boy got hurt real bad, he's only fourteen, got a broken leg and can't work. It's tearing up the family, my oldest wants to get back at them, my littlest feels useless, and I couldn't protect my boy. And every night I fear for my family, I got my sweet wife and two girls to protect." He started to shed tears. His wife and the girls looked at him, a father that feared for his families safety. He lifted his glass, Kido lifted his own. They clanked and drank.

"Canterlot still gets shipments I hear." Kido said as Pickin' filled the glasses, it seems the quantity of drink increments with each passing drink. Now they at their fifth.

"Those famby pamby prissy fillies wouldn't even protect their own mothers. The Canterlot shipments get delivered by air with FOUR guards protecting it. They wouldn't help even after I pleaded when my boy got hurt. BAH! I'm sorry but my family comes first. We stopped trying to deliver. I know I told the Cakes I would handle it, but they have their fillies now... I just couldn't bring myself to tell them I refused to deliver."

"I understand. I will make the delivery tonight and catch those responsible in the act. Your family will no longer have anything to fear."

"I'll drink to that!"

"Here! Here!" They clanked their glasses and drank once more. "Well Girls let's go." he made to stand but nearly tripped. The girls gasped. "Where's the shipment cart Pickin'?"

"I'll take you right now and here..." Pickin' stood up and walked to a nearby cabinet and came back with a tin jar. "Not much, but it's for you." Kido thanked the Grains and so did the Girls.

Mr. Grains lead them near gates of the farm. There was a carriage filled with bags. "This here's it. Prepared it just in case the guards suddenly decided to help us. A man can dream. Y'all take care now. And fella', come by sometime and we'll chat some more under better circumstances. What's your name by the way?"

"Kido sir, at your service." Kido said as he shook his new friends hoof with his hand.

"Kido? Boy howdy, you just keep getting stranger and stranger." They laughed and Mr. Grains wobbled his way back home.

"Wolfy you made a new friend." Pinkie said happily.

"Your funny wolfboss." Derpy said.

"We spent a lot of time enjoying your performance. Let's get this show on the road." Rainbow was anxious to see some action. Kido stood silent and still for a few seconds, the girls looked and shrugged their shoulders at each other confused. Then he spoke.

"As I choose to walk the righteous path. And protect those that follow it. I made a promise to stand for those who giveth me the chance to prove. To prove I am from the shadows but belong to them I do not. To prove my heart belongs to the light. To prove above all to myself I am worthy of trust and love. Tonight my friends, WE RIDE!"


	12. Chapter 12: Differences and Diamonds

XII

Differences and Diamonds

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! What is the molten liquor? What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottle or in cans? MOONSHINE!" The three ponies and Kido were riding the carriage with the flour to Ponyville in hopes they'll get ambushed by who's ever responsible for the robberies and assaults on the Grains family. Pinkie and Derpy were pulling the carriage, Rainbow was on the drivers seat keeping an eye out for trouble. Kido was under a tarp in the back. He was singing, clearly drunk. He's been singing since they left the farm. Pinkie and Derpy found it hilarious as they kept making request and asking for encores. Rainbow wanted some quiet.

"That's not the way the song goes Wolfy, it's about beer." Pinkie said.

"Beer? ***hic* **Beer's for girls." Kido answered.

"What? Why? You can't have a party without it."

"Beer is Vitamin Water for alcoholics."

They all laughed.

"I don't get it." Derpy said. They all laughed more.

"Okay. It's been fun but were almost half way to Ponyville we could get mugged any time now. Kido stop singing and get ready to jump out in case of trouble. You two stay alert, this could be dangerous." Rainbow took charge, since Kido was clearly in no state to do so.

"Roger Boss." Kido replied.

"Okay dokey Dashie." Pinkie said.

They traveled for a few minutes in silence. Rainbow looked to the back and saw Kido's body under the tarp and back to the road in front. She frowned. She then turned to slowly climb to the back, she sat close to what looked like Kido's muzzle and whispered: "Hey Kido, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything my blue rose, but there's a problem." He whispered.

"What?"

"You're on my chest." Rainbow quickly moved to the side.

"Much better. Now what's on your mind blue rose?" Kido whispered from under the tarp.

"Well... wait... Blue rose?"

"Yes. You're special and rare as a blue rose. I've gotten to know you a little over the past week. But if you mind I will stop addressing you as such."

"No... I don't mind. Well... you have any experience with being... you know?"

"Charming?"

"No."

"Misunderstood."

"No... sorta. But still no."

"Extremely handsome to the point I must hide my looks from the general populace?"

"No... different. Being different." Rainbow started to bite her lower lip in anxiety.

"I'm a meat eating creature that many will describe as a monster. To suppress my carnivorous nature I only eat mushrooms with certain herbs and spices cooked a certain way. I'm missing my right eye and there's a big scar in it's place. I've had to adjust my speech pattern or else nopony will understand what I say. Shall I go on?"

"I get it. I get it. But my point is. You've been different since you arrived to Ponyville, and you've been accepted."

"I did save the town."

"You didn't have to. What... made you do it?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"Kido come on. You're drunk. You're suppose to let your guard down."

"By the Goddess." Kido sighed.

"Well?"

"Love."

"What?... Who?"

"No... not that way. For all living things. Even for those who wish me harm." Rainbow Dash clearly didn't get it. Kido took her silence as a sign. "When I was growing up all I knew was the value of power. Power never made anyone happy just prideful. I escaped and started my life in a new world. Despite the worlds hardships and flaws, I found it to be love the origin of joy. Love for friends. Love for family. Love for labor. Love of life itself."

"That's why you let the Bat Witch live?"

"Yes."

"But you can't love everypony the same. What if there's somepony special?"

"I agree. But seriously? A monster like me with a pony?"

"Why not?" Rainbow giggled loud enough to be heard by Pinkie.

"Dashie shouldn't you be keeping an eye out?" Pinkie asked looking behind her.

"Sorry... Rainbow was just making a new request." Kido answered. Rainbow looked as Kido was shrugging his shoulders under the tarp.

"Let's hear it." Pinkie said.

"All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Now put your hands up!" The three girls started laughing hysterically. "If you like it you should've put a ring on it!..." CRASH!

Something hit the side of the cart, startling Pinkie and Derpy. When Pinkie turned her attention to her front there were two Diamond Dogs unarmed. In the back of the carriage Rainbow was picked up by her mane and thrown harshly towards her friends pulling the cart.

"Dashie!" Pinkie tried to aid her friend but was stopped by the two Dogs in front of her. "You meanies!"

"You pony's have the flour we need. Now leave the carriage or else." The Dog on top of the carriage spoke.

"You guy's better surrender because we're with the guard and we came to stop you." Rainbow stood and said defiantly.

"Oh the little gray pony with the shiny wittle badge is going to stop us. I'm sure she will have us shaking in our boots if we mess with her boys." The three Diamond Dogs started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm the assistant deputy guard, Wolfboss will be the one to make you afraid." Derpy said proudly staring down the attackers.

"Well where's this "WOLFBOSS" now? RETARD!" The dogs began to laugh again.

"Am not." Derpy felt tears coming down her eyes. She tried to hold them back and sniffed. "You're gonna be sorry you hurt Rainbow Dash. **SNIFF** Right Wolfboss?" Derpy and her friends were looking towards the carriage but not at the Dog.

"What?" The Diamond Dog on top of the carriage noticed the smirks on the ponies faces and the looks of terror on his accomplice's. He was feeling it too, the fear, and looked to what was behind him. A cloaked shadow stood above him, he couldn't make out the shape he only saw a cloak moving with the wind. A glowing red eye starring him down.

"Is what she said true?" Kido said as he growled.

"What?" The Dog could barely move.

"Is what my assistant said true?"

"What?"

"Did you hurt my Blue Rose and did you call my lovely assistant mentally unsound?"

"What?"

Kido grabbed him by the neck and lifted his friends attacker to his own face breathing heavily on him. Kido removed his mask, the dog knew what he was, a Werewolf. The other two Diamond Dogs knew better than to try and run or try to take the ponies hostage, they fell to their knees praying for mercy. "Say what again. I dare you, I double dare you Melon Farmer!"

"I'm sorry Ancestor God. We didn't know the ponies were under your protection. We leave the farm and town alone." The Dog in Kido's hand struggled to speak.

"Not good enough. You are charged with multiple accounts of assault and robbery. Both in the first degree. You are to be brought into custody, and have the right to trial in Canterlot." Kido put him down and looked at the other two. "You two as well. Get on the back and don't move or speak." The two were trembling as they obeyed orders. Kido climbed down towards his friends. "You girls all right?"

"Yes sir, Wolfboss." Derpy saluted.

"You were very brave Deputy." Kido smiled at Derpy.

"Well this wasn't as actiony as I expected. They just gave up. And I where the spooky cloak come from?" Pinkie said.

"I had my suspicions about Diamond Dogs. They know what I am, and know better than to try and test me. As for the cloak, that was the tarp, nice show right?" Kido said.

"One even called you a god." Rainbow said.

"It is said Werewolves are the Dogs ancestors. But that is another tale for another time. Let's go home. It's late. I'll help."

"Hold up. You may have saved the day but your head is still in the clouds." Rainbow stated as Kido made for a rope to help and pull the cart.

"I'm not drunk anymore." Kido answered.

"What letter comes after F?" Pinkie asked.

"U of course." Kido answered.

"See?... Now you go on ahead and... HEY!" Pinkie yelled.


	13. Chapter 13: Apples and Sparkles

XIII

Apples and Sparkles

Kido was sitting in his desk eating his special mushrooms while doing paperwork. Derpy was sitting in her own desk writing as well. It was noon. Kido gazed to Derpy.

"Derpy what are you doing?" Kido asked. Derpy picked up her notebook and showed her boss what looked like a comic book of last night's events. "Still doing that huh? Looks about done."

"I'm done."

"I am as well. Hand your notes over." Derpy stood to hand her notes. Kido got a paper folder from a drawer and started placing most of the paperwork inside. He then got a second folder and he put the rest of the papers in it. "Deputy now for your filing task. This folder is case number ""PV#2"", our second case. It has been resolved so it will go in storage in the back. Organize it the way we talked about. Now this second one is to be given to the officials who will judge the culprits. You will carry it with you as you escort the transport to the Canterlot jail."

"I get to go to Canterlot?" Derpy asked.

"Yes. This folder contains copies of our notes. Evidence on the case. I trust you fully." He made to hand the folders to Derpy. She had a big smile.

"I will Wolfboss. I will." She was excited at the thought of someone having faith in her. She quickly made to grab the folders but before that, to Kido's surprise she hugged him. At that moment somepony walked in.

"Howdy." Applejack smiled at them. Derpy's cheeks turned a wild red and in haste grabbed the folders and headed through the door in the middle. Applejack walked to Kido. "She seems happy."

"I can hope. I just gave her a big responsibility. Escorting the culprits to Canterlot along with the evidence for the prosecution." Kido sat straight and started to put on his ninja like mask.

"Sugarcube I already know what you are. You put on that mask I'll take it as a sign you don't trust me." Kido removed the lower part he put on and smiled. "That's better. If you're my friend I wanna look ya in the eyes... eye when we talk." They laughed. "So what are the charges... ?"

"Marshal you have arrived early." Kido stood up immediately when he saw a pony in guard armor enter, he then quickly put on his mask. He then looked at Applejack. "Applejack this won't take long, ten minutes tops." Applejack nodded.

"I hope it isn't inconvenient, we shall be swift." The head marshal looked behind him. "Guards take the three prisoners from the holding area for transport." He then looked at Kido. "I will be needing the evidence file and your representative in this case."

"That would be Assistant Deputy Guard Hooves." Two winged armored ponies arrived at the door. "Sir this way." Kido escorted the marshals to the holding area. Derpy came out of storage as Kido was opening the gate where the three accused Diamond Dogs were held. He called her over and explained to her to follow the marshals with the evidence file and follow their instructions and once done to come back. The marshals restrained the accused and escorted them to the armored transport carriage. The marshals equipped the flying harnesses and then the head marshal and Derpy mounted.

"I'll be back soon Wolfboss." She waved happily at Kido.

"Derpy you'll be there the rest of the day." Kido said.

"What?" The carriage then flew off.

Kido entered the headquarters. Applejack was sitting in his desk. "Glad that was fast." He then removed his mask.

"I don't care much for the way those fellas were looking at ya." Applejack said indignantly.

"I didn't notice."

"They didn't even say hello and gave you the evil eye the entire time." Applejack stood. "You saved this town... you deserve more than that."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the truth is I attacked the Captain of the Guard and the only reason I'm in the position I am now is because of Shinning Armor himself, and the princesses blessing. May take a while for the guard to accept me as one of their own. Especially being what I am."

"Well I don't like it still. But forget them. I wanted to know the charges."

"Two counts of assault and two counts of robbery, both in the first degree."

"They hurt ?"

"No... Two of his boys."

"I knew there was something more to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard something about the Grains not delivering to Ponyville for a few weeks and went to check if they were okay. They said they were feeling under the weather. I didn't pay much attention, I got my own farm. If I'd known it was that bad... What do you think will be the sentencing for the criminals?"

"Years in prison. I could have forgiven the robberies and make them do hard labor community service. But the assaults on the young boys are mayor felony's and made it personal."

"Yeah... I hear Pickin' is you new best friend." Applejack giggled.

"Oh Goddess. They told you about that." Kido put his face on his palm.

"Oh yeah." Applejack smiled wide.

"How much?" Kido sighed.

"I gots to interrogate you now." Applejack started to imitate a drunk and Kido's accent. Kido put his face in his hands. "My blue rose Rainbow Dash."

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"All the single ladies! All the single ladies!" Applejack started dancing. KNOCK! KNOCK!

"On my way." Kido put on his mask and Applejack stopped dancing. He then made for the door. "Good day miss. Good day to you children." Miss Cheerilee and her class were at the door.

"Hello Guard Badtower. I'm Miss Cheerilee the teacher at the school. Is this a bad time?" Miss Cheerilee said.

"Not at all how may I assist you?"

"Well the children practically demanded to make a school trip to the new Guard Headquarters. I know I should have sent a formal request first but..."

"No problem at all, please come in everypony." Kido made a welcoming gesture letting the fillies and their teacher enter. He closed the door behind him. He started walking to the two desks.

"Hiya sis. What ya up to?" Applebloom greeted her older sister.

"Just visiting my friend here. He helped out the Grains family. Now pay attention." Applejack said. Kido began his tour.

"Now here we have the desk where we organize the everyday challenges. Cases, mysteries, strategies and so on... Yes little one?" Kido saw a little filly raise her hoof.

"Is it true you kick serious bad guy butt and throw knives at them?" Scootaloo asked as she shadow boxed and made knife throwing gestures. Her friends then turned to Kido excited to hear his answer. He felt a cuteness overload.

"Now children, I'm sure you have heard the stories about how I fought a dangerous..." He was choosing what would be proper to say. "Creature. Yes?" The children nodded. "I fought her because she was going to hurt the ponies in Ponyville."

"Why did she want to hurt us?" a filly from the group asked.

"Well... Do you know how in stories a prince would save his kingdom, people and princess from the evil dragon?" They nodded. "Well it's kinda like that. The creature that attacked Ponyville was evil, and I decided to help because you are all my friends. I will protect each and every one of you."

"You would really do that for us?" Applebloom asked. Kido knelt down to the fillies eye level.

"I will proudly. It is my duty and desire to keep Ponyville and everypony safe." He smiled at them.

"My daddy said you're a monster like the thing that attacked and will one day eat us all." Diamond Tiara stated.

"Diamond Tiara!" Miss Cheerilee said.

"It's true." Diamond Tiara said

"Is not! He saved us. He even wears a mask like a superhero." Scootaloo challenged her classmate.

"He's a monster. That's why he wears a mask. Not because he's a superhero you idiot." Diamond Tiara said. Kido still kneeling looked down.

"Guard Badtower I apologize on behalf of Diamond Tiara." Miss Cheerilee said nervously. Kido then looked towards Diamond Tiara. And he slowly removed his mask. The children were a bit shocked especially at the large scar over his right eye. Kido smiled gently.

"Little one you are right. I am a monster. But I am not the wolf from stories that eats little fillies. You can still fear me. You can hate me. You can shun me. But if the day comes when you need help. When you are scared. When you need a friend. Little one, when that day comes. Know that I am not the bad wolf from the stories. I am the wolf that will always be your savior, protector and above all... your friend."

The children stayed silent. Diamond Tiara couldn't look Kido in the eye. Miss Cheerilee intervened. "Well Children thank Guard Badtower for the tour."

"But what about the dungeon?" Scootaloo protested.

"That wouldn't be appropriate and it's not a dungeon. Now everypony say goodbye. I'm sure Guard Badtower needs to work." The children said their goodbye's. Kido stood and said his goodbye's as well. The last one to leave was Diamond Tiara, she looked over at Kido. He smiled at her. But she frowned and left. Kido stood there silent and looked down in sorrow and fell to his knees.

"Applejack... I will always be a monster won't I?" Applejack approached him and put a hoof on his back.

"Sugarcube you can't change what you are. But don't loose heart, someday everypony will see you for who you are. You ever need a friend, the Apple Family will welcome you with open hooves. Kinda think of it, you gotta come over soon to make you an official member like I promised."

"Will there be cupcakes?"

"As many you can eat?" They smiled at each other. A Pegasus pony came in a panic at that moment.

"Hello... Guard I have a situation." Kido quickly got to his feet and put his mask on.

"Certainly, how may I assist?" Kido said.

"My flight carriage is missing, I think it got stolen yesterday."

ZZZ

It was getting dark. Twilight looked over to the clock tower, it was six p.m. Spike would get worried if she took any longer getting home so she hastened her pace but she passed the Ponyville Guard Headquarters and stopped. She thought to herself that she will only visit for a few minutes and made for the entrance. She knocked.

"Come in. Come in. Please come in!" Said Kido from inside. Twilight entered. Kido was at his desk with a glass in one hand, a large tin bottle in the other and a half empty box of cupcakes on his desk. "Oh dearest Twilight. So good to see you. Care to join me?"

"What's the occasion?" Twilight nervously asked as she approached her friend.

"My first case solved. You just missed Mrs. Cake, she brought over these cupcakes made with fresh flour. The one ingredient they were missing. Goddess what a difference."

"And the bottle?"

"A gift from the Grains family. May they continue to live a quality life as great as the fruit of their labor." Kido then drank, gasped, and then served another round. Twilight magically grabbed the glass and bottle and placed it in Derpy's desk.

"I think you had enough. Didn't you have your fill last night?"

"You heard about that?" Twilight nodded and smiled.

"You insulted my lovely assistant you Melon Farmer!" Twilight said imitating Kido's accent. "

"OH GODDESS!" Kido put his face in his hands. Twilight laughed jokingly.

"It's okay. You had fun. But do you drink often?"

"Sure do. But I don't need it now. It was the ways I killed the..." Kido got silent suddenly and frowned.

"Killed what?" Kido stayed silent, not looking at his friend in the eyes. "You can talk to me." Still no reaction. After about a minute. "Can I have a cupcake?"

"Sure." He said, still not looking at her friend. Twilight took a cupcake, as she ate she tried to peek at her friend's face.

"From what you told me, you spent years alone wandering Equestria, and helping others from the shadows." She walked to his side, trying to get him to look at her. "You have friends now. What made such a strong and likeable wolf like you drink?" Kido swallowed in anxiety.

"Back at Tartarus, I wasn't happy. But once I escaped, away from my own kind. I was overwhelmed by something I never felt before..."

"What?" Kido now looked at her, sadness in his expression.

"I was alone."


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions and Solitude

XIV

Decisions and Solitude

Bellz still couldn't get the fear out of her mind. The glowing red eye staring at her, remembering it caused her to shiver. It haunted her sleep, it haunted her day to day. She couldn't hunt successfully due to her lack of sleep, she couldn't focus or when she had to deliver the killing blow something inside made her stop. She hasn't seen the werewolf in over a week now, but she felt him near.

She was alone now. She couldn't return to her sisters in such shame. She didn't even prove if she could become immune to the ponies magic, she chose to counter the spell. She knew all too well the conditions for immunity, sacrificing for the rest of her life being able to use magic herself. A trade she refused to make even under the Mistress's orders. And worst of all she surrendered in combat, begged for mercy in tears to ponies, the werewolf's friends, for him to spare her life. Unforgivable.

Now on top of a hill, she was hugging her knees thinking about what to do. She had to decide soon. She was hungry and didn't want to live with this fear any longer. But no matter what, she knew what had to be done in the end. She had to find and face him.

ZZZ

"The closest thing I made to a friend all these years, before coming to Ponyville, was the chef I told you about who taught me how to make the mushrooms as a replacement for meat. Afterward he apologized and then asked me to go and not to contact him again. I understood his reasons. It still hurt nonetheless." Kido confessed his reason for drinking alcohol frequently to Twilight. After his escape from Tartarus he found himself alone. The two of them were in the lobby of the Ponyville Guard Headquarters. Kido was still sitting behind his desk, Twilight next to him. She got closer and rested her head on his right shoulder. Kido was looking down as he spoke, when he felt Twilight's gesture he rested his own head on hers.

"You don't need that stuff anymore. I know someponies still and may always have a difficult time trusting you. But you're on the right path. You already made some friends. I'll help you end the loneliness now." Twilight said still resting her head on her friends shoulder.

"I promise I won't bother you too much." He giggled.

"It's all right. Hey for a big scary werewolf, you're pretty sensitive."

"I trust you. You're the first friend I made in a long time... and I'm drunk." They laughed and Twilight lifted her head.

"Can you walk?"

"I can try." Kido made to stand up, supporting himself with the chair. "I got this." He tripped. Twilight made a quick catch and let her friend support himself on her.

"I'll help you upstairs."

"Thanks but there's still one thing..." Kido clumsily walked to Derpy's desk and picked up the tin bottle and glass. Twilight wanted to say something. He then walked behind the desk and a crashing sound was heard. Kido dumped the brandy in the trash. "Now we can go." Twilight smiled and walked to her friend to support him. He put a hand on her back and they walked to the door that led upstairs to his living quarters. They laughed all the way upstairs as Kido kept tripping on his own feet.

"Good thing you're not armed."

"Almost there." They reached the top. They walked to the hammock, Kido sat in it and started removing clothing. He started with his boots and gloves. But to Twilight's surprise he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Her cheeks turned wild cherry but she couldn't help but look. "You hungry, thirsty?"

"Maybe... I should go... Isn't Derpy gonna be back soon?"

Kido laughed. "Poor girl will be back tomorrow, she is the liaison between this department and the Canterlot criminal courts."

Twilight for some odd reason felt joy. "Well, I in good conscious cannot leave you alone in such a state. You hungry?" She walked to the small kitchen.

"There's a small container with some of my special mushrooms. Haven't bought any juice, there's only water."

"You're fridge only has mushrooms and cupcakes."

"I know."

"Mind if I have one?"

"Mushroom?"

"An uncooked one."

"Be my guest."

Twilight proceeded to then serve glasses of water, a plate with Kido's mushrooms and another with a raw one. She magically carried them to her friend still sitting on the hammock and still shirtless. She handed a glass and the special mushrooms to her friend, then magically moved the couch to sit facing Kido.

"Are you babysitting me?"

"Maybe I am." She smiled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Since your escape you rarely exposed yourself. But when I first met you, you were at Sugarcube Corner where anypony can see you, what changed?"

"As you may suspect, the solitude was taking a toll on me. I was drinking almost everyday to fight off the stress. I stayed alone and avoided contact as much as possible to be safe and not scare anypony."

"You decided to take a risk here."

"Yes... I thought to myself ""Maybe there's a chance it could be different."" It was either that or drowning at the bottom of a bottle again."

"How did you afford such a habit?"

"I would solve some mysteries and those grateful would commonly reward me. But I mostly would use my sense of smell to find jewels to sell. The money would always end up at the same places. Mushrooms and... you know."

"You told everypony that you encountered you were a Diamond Dog?"

"Yes."

"You think you can just quit cold turkey?"

Kido sighed. "I don't really have a reason to drink now, except to satisfy an addiction I developed. But if I ever have urges, I'll look for you."

"You better mister." She looked at both their plates. "Oh you're done too, give it here." Kido made to hand her his plate and glass, Twilight magically placed them in the sink.

"There's an advantage to being able to use magic, you don't have to get up to get a midnight snack." He laughed. "I'm sorry for keeping here for so long, Spike must be worried."

Twilight made a sad face as she started to lay comfortably on the couch. "What if... That is if you don't mind... Could I stay longer... Would that be a problem?" She then looked at her friend in the eye.

Kido looked confused but then gave a big smile. While he still looked at Twilight, he laid down on his hammock. They didn't say a word, they just rested comfortably looking at each other smiling, until sleep took over.


	15. Chapter 15: My Father, My Monster

XV

My Father, My Monster

The little filly didn't know what to do. She always hated the night. Because it was when the fighting and pain happened. Before last night she thought nothing could be worse than the beatings, but just when she was growing numb to them, in a way getting use to the pain, the night before she was proven wrong. So very wrong. She couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. Unlike the stories she held dear, there was no prince, no knight, no hero. She was alone hiding in her wardrobe holding her favorite doll with no choice but to listen.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME TO DO WITH WHAT I WANT!" It was the filly's father outside her bedroom door. She closed her eyes holding her doll tighter.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S ONE THING TO HURT ME BUT...!" She heard her mother now.

"BUT WHAT! I PAY FOR EVERYTHING I OWN YOU AND HER! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY! BETTER ME THAT SOME OTHER COLT OFF THE STREET!" Her father yelled.

"YOU TOUCHED MY BABY! YOU MONSTER!..." POW!

Her mother became silent all of a sudden. The filly thought how foolish her mother was for raising her voice. She heard the door open and then footsteps getting closer to the locked wardrobe. Her father with hardly any effort broke the small lock and opened the wardrobe. She opened her eyes to see her father just staring at her, she couldn't help but to tremble in fear of what's to come. Her father then smiled and said in a gentle voice.

"Hi sweetie. You want to play house?"

ZZZ

Twilight started to wake up to the sound of clanking dishes and sizzling food. Through the glass balcony doors in front of her she noticed the sun was just starting to rise, some fog was still visible in the distance. She stretched feeling very rested. It was a great nights sleep even though she didn't have a blanket or pillow. She poked her head up to look to the kitchen that was behind the couch. Kido was cooking and he saw her. He smiled as soon as he noticed his friends sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning."

Twilight yawned. "Good morning. What ya making?"

"Special mushrooms for me. And I went out. The farmer that I believe has the freshest veggies, believe or not, he starts setting shop before the sun rises. I went over and got you veggies and eggs. You like omelets?"

"Of course." Twilight more awake now sniffed the air and noticed an odor. It was her. "Oh by Celestia's grace, I didn't even shower last night."

"Go right ahead. There's clean towels in the bottom drawer in the bathroom and on the top drawer there are spare toothbrushes. Food will be ready in no time."

Twilight thought about it and decided to take him up on his offer. "I won't be long then." She got up and magically place the couch in it's original place. Then walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She got a new tooth brush and a towel. As she was showering the thought crossed her mind about how unlike her it was to do something so spontaneous as last night and this morning, she didn't really know what was going on, but she was happy and felt safe.

She finished self grooming. Twilight exited the bathroom and smelled the air. "Something smells good."

"Let's hope smell agrees with taste." Kido replied. They sat down at the small table already ready with the meals.

"So any plans for today? Bad guys to fight? Damsels in distress?" As she asked that last part she gave her friend a flirtatious look.

"Hopefully." He returned the look with a wink. "But in all seriousness, I have to do something to get people to feel safe sharing their concerns with the station. Mrs. Cake for example had the dire situation of not being able to support her family if the shipments of flour didn't arrive. But she already knew me on some level."

"You just started. People will come around... I was wondering, do you have some sort of manual on how to do your job as the towns police force?"

"A few days after the night when Princess Celestia welcomed me to the Guard, I received a code of conduct book and a second book about the laws I must enforce and how I can enforce them. The second one worried me."

"Mhummmm?" Twilight had her mouth full.

"I have too much power over the people."

"How so?"

"Well for example, I can detain and even arrest anypony just because I feel like it. With no cause or evidence I can put them in the holding area for a day, a full twenty four hours. And if my superiors were to ask why, I can simply say I had my suspicions."

"But if you have a suspicion, didn't you do your job?"

"Imagine this scenario. I see you walking down the street and your wearing a backpack. I have the power to detain you and demand you show me the contents of your bag."

"But what if it's private?"

"Precisely my point. By refusing to show me the contents of the bag, I can therefor declare I had suspicion you were up to no good. I arrest you, take you into holding, look into your bag to find it only contained your personal diary. Now this is the fun part. Even though there's is no evidence to indicate a crime, I can still keep you in the station for the next twenty four hours."

"I see. You wouldn't do that right."

"Of course not. I'm a firm believer of freedom and individual rights. I'm just worried about those that would abuse such power. I'll speak to the Captain next time I see him. But it does get me thinking."

"About?"

"I think you're acting very suspiciously Miss Sparkle. I should keep you here under close watch for the whole day. Maybe some one on one interrogation?" He gave a sly smile.

"Oh please Noooooooooo. What ever shall I do?" Twilight started acting the helpless damsel, responding to her friends flirting. They laughed. "This has been nice, can I see you tonight?"

"Sure. I'll keep you updated when I have some free time. Maybe some nights I may have cases but like I said. I'll let you know. And Derpy may sometimes be gone twice a week if you would like to stay."

"All right. Hey I kinda miss the way you talked before. Sorry you had to change."

Kido cleared his throat. He stood up. Spoke as a poet. "I protect. I investigate. I fight. It is my job. My duty. My calling. For who do I do this you may ask. For my neighbors. The civilians. The helpless. Yes I get paid. But never forget I will always be willing to be there to do what's right. To do what's right for who you may ask. Why for you, my dearest of friends."

"Bravo. Bravo." Twilight laughed and applauded.

"Twilight may I ask you something?" Kido sat back down.

"Yeah."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

ZZZ

"So you flew all the way from Canterlot?" Kido asked Derpy, he was sitting at his desk, Derpy at hers. They started talking since they were during office hours and nothing was really happening. It was eleven in the morning. They were waiting for twelve to leave on patrol.

"It's only an hour flight."

"Didn't you get tired? Flapping your wings all the way here?"

"There's more to flying than flapping. Taking off yes, you flap. But in the air you find a strong gust of wind, pay attention to the wind direction. You can just glide most of the way."

"You're right, otherwise how...?" Kido got interrupted by a filly entering the station suddenly. He stood and approached her. He knelt to speak to her.

"Hello once again Miss Tiara." Kido asked the light purple filly. Derpy found it strange Kido didn't put on his mask. Diamond Tiara didn't speak, she didn't look at Kido in the eye. He grew concerned over the little ones sad expression. Just yesterday Kido found her to be a stuck up little filly with an attitude, but he didn't dislike her, she was only a child influenced by her parents. He then signaled Derpy making a writing gesture, Derpy understood and took out her pen and notebook. Kido stood and closed the door. He went back and knelt down in front of Diamond again.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Still no reaction. "Did you leave the school all by yourself? Want me to call Miss Cheerilee?" A minute passed and no reaction, just the same blank expression. Kido smiled. "You can sit on the bench, if you get hungry, thirsty or need anything, I'll be here. We can leave in about an hour and take you back to school." Kido stood and turned to walk to his desk. Derpy was still taking notes focusing on the little fillies demeanor.

"Is it true what you said?" Diamond didn't raise her head.

"About?" Kido turned and took the same position as before kneeling in front of Diamond.

"Your promise. To protect me... to help..." She raised her head now and looked at Kido, tears in her eyes. "To be my friend no matter what?"

"Of course Miss Tiara." He had a concerned look in his face now and got caught by surprise when the filly put her front legs around his neck hugging and crying heavily. Kido was disturbed at the thought of what could have hurt a child in such a way.

Around an hour passed. Diamond Tiara was sitting at Kido's chair behind his desk. Kido suggested to head to the school but the filly wanted to stay with him. "Miss Tiara, I'm sorry but soon you must either return to school or back to your parents..."

"NO!" Diamond had a horrified look but quickly calmed down and made a fake smile. "I'll stay here. I can work. You can teach me to fight bad guys and be strong just like you."

"That won't be possible."

"YOU LIAR! You said you'd be my friend and protect me. LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

"Miss Tiara... You haven't even told me what I need to protect you from." Kido had a general idea of what was happening but he refused to simply assume. He needed proof. Derpy was still taking notes. At that moment somepony entered the station.

"Excuse me Guard, that horrid school seems to have lost my daughter... Oh there you are sweetie." It was Filthy Rich, a powerful business pony. Kido stood. Derpy looked to her boss, he signaled her to keep writing.

"Mr. Rich, I was just about to escort the little one to the school." Kido said.

"That won't be necessary, I'll be taking Diamond home myself. Come along sweetie."

Kido's observant eye picked up on little Diamond's nervous tick when her father called her "sweetie". She would clamp up, similar to a persons reaction after receiving a powerful shock, like being punched in the stomach. "Sir, the little one may feel more comfortable if her mother came to get her."

"That's preposterous!" His tone turning aggressive now. "I'll have you know that I am her father, she comes with me. I warn you monster, you may have your little shack and call it a guard station, even this little trinket of authority." Filthy flicked Kido's badge with a mischievous grin. "You may have even saved the town, but refusing me will land you back to the hole you crawled out of."

Kido felt defeated. He could take advantage of his power as a guard and have Filthy arrested on a whim. But doing this would go against Kido's beliefs, he refused to pursue a case with no solid evidence. But were his beliefs worth risking the well being of a child?

"Very well Mister Rich, you are correct, you are her legal guardian." Kido prayed in his mind that his strategy would work as he got close to Diamond. "Miss Tiara you must go with your father?"

Diamond whispered. "No... you can't. You promised to protect me."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do without proof that there is somepony hurting you, perhaps you will feel more comfortable speaking with your parents."

"No..." She started crying.

"Diamond Tiara stop this nonsense. We must go home." Filthy said.

"NO!" Diamond jumped off the chair and slowly approached her father. "I'm never going back. I'll never let you hurt me again! I won't let you hurt mama again! And I'll NEVER EVER EVER EVER play HOUSE AGAIN!" That last one made Diamond raise her voice and start to shed tears profusely.

"WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE...!" Filthy raised his voice and a hoof to strike his daughter. Diamond closed her eyes. But something stopped the incoming blow. It was Kido holding Filthy's hoof in his left hand. "Oh I apologize for this charade, just a momentary lapse of judgement I wasn't..." He stopped when he looked at Diamond Tiara's protector.

Diamond's confession of being abused struck deeply at Kido's nerves. When he heard the last bit about "playing house", that drove him over the edge. He felt his muscles contracting, the hair on his back becoming erect, he started to growl, effects of a sudden surge of adrenaline and rage. He held the devils hoof in his hand. He saw the expression of fear in the abusers eyes. Kido wanted nothing more than to destroy him, but he stopped and forced himself to calm down.

"Mister Rich, in light of recent events you are here by charged with child abuse and rape. You have the right to remain silent and to representation at a court of law." Kido then looked to Derpy. "Deputy have you taken notes on the matter?"

"Yes sir." Derpy responded.

"Wait you can't...!" Tried to protest Filthy.

"Deputy this is here by case "PV#3" Ponyville vs Filthy Rich."


	16. Chapter 16: Innocent Guilt

XVI

Innocent Guilt

"You can't do this. My family found this town. I'M FILTHY RICH!" Protested Filthy. Kido escorted the abusive father to the holding cell. He had to practically push him in.

"Sir you have the right to remain silent and by the Goddess please use it." Said Kido as he locked the gate. Filthy kept yelling, which made Kido glad he took the time to make the holding area sound proof. There were no windows and to escape it will take nothing short of a massive explosion to break the walls or industrial power tools to break the bars. Princess Luna aided in the construction providing the resources. At the far corner there was a snow cloud, that Kido tapped to get it blowing, it functioned as an Air Conditioner. Kido then walked to the door and locked it behind him, ignoring the abuser's yells. Kido then went to Derpy.

"What now Wolfboss?" The young deputy asked.

Kido sighed. "The notes please." Derpy quickly handed her notebook over. Kido then read quickly. "Good job deputy, nicely detailed, this will be vital to our case. No comic book this time." He handed the notebook back to Derpy, she grabbed it put it away. "All right, our next step is to gather evidence. Due to our culprit's financial situation and influence he will certainly weasel his way out somehow. So our notes and the child's testimony will not be enough to get a conviction." He turned to Diamond Tiara who was still standing in the same spot crying. Kido wanted nothing more than to embrace her and tell her she is safe, but he feared the contact will be unwelcome and make her nervous. "Miss Tiara I will like to talk to your mother. Could you lead us to your home?"

Diamond turned. "Yes. I'd like to see mama."

"Then we shall." Kido looked to Derpy. "Deputy call us transport." Derpy nodded and headed outside. He turned again to Diamond. "Come along, I'm right by your side."

They exited the station, Kido locked the door behind him. Derpy called a taxi. The three mounted and Diamond told the stallion pulling the address. They were on their way. Diamond rested her head on her protectors arm. Kido took the risk and placed his arm around her like a father would, like a father should, to make his children feel safe. She wasn't crying anymore, she closed her eyes as if to sleep.

They arrived at the mansion. "Please wait for us, official guard business. If you'd like keep the meter running. Derpy her mother is a potential witness you know what to do. Miss Tiara..." Kido was surprised to find the little filly was asleep, it was only a ten minute ride. He lowered his voice to a whisper and shook her lightly. "Miss Tiara, were here, let's go see your mother." The little one opened her eyes. Kido gave a smile. He became happy when Diamond smiled back. "Let's go."

The three walked to the big door and Derpy knocked. After a about a minute a voice spoke from the inside. "Yes? Who is it?" Kido looked at Diamond.

"Mama it's me." Diamond said. The door opened almost immediately.

"Diamond." The mother, a gold colored mare with light brown hair embraced her daughter. She then saw her surroundings. "What happened?"

"Mama... I'm sorry. I went to the guard... I got daddy arrested." She sank her head into her mothers chest. She didn't cry. Her mother brushed her mane comforting her daughter.

"No no no my little Diamond. You were scared. It's all my fault. I never should have let you get hurt. I'm the one that's sorry." Tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked at the monster in front of her. "You must be guard Badtower, I saw you in the newspaper. What happens now?"

"The case is ongoing Misses..." He asked. He signaled to Derpy to start writting

"Amulet. Emerald Amulet."

"Misses Amulet, first of all this isn't your fault, the guilty one is behind bars. But as I said, the case is ongoing. Your husband has been arrested on charges based on the testimony from Miss Tiara."

"So he will be gone for good? We're safe."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated. Filthy Rich is a very wealthy and influential business pony. Once at the Canterlot court, I'm certain he will find a way to escape justice."

"What?... What can we do?"

"We must build a stronger case. You are also a victim." Kido noticed the mare's injuries. A black eye and bruises around her neck. He also noticed that for such an enormous mansion there was no help. No maids, butlers, gardeners. "You and Miss Tiara are the key to this case."

"Anything. I won't let my baby suffer again."

"I'm going to need you both to come with me." Kido turned and headed to the taxi. Derpy put away her things and followed. Emerald and Diamond soon followed after the mother closed the door. The four mounted the taxi.

"Driver to the hospital please."

ZZZ

Twilight was at the library humming with a huge smile on her face. She had a book in front of her but she wasn't reading. Spike approached her and shook his claw in front of her face to get her attention. Nothing. He sighed and went to another room. He decided to give up. Twilight's been in this trance all day. The door slammed open.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLOOOO TWILIGHT!" Pinkie entered along with Rarity. Rarity wanted to say hello next but she noticed Twilight didn't even noticed them. The two friends shrugged shoulders at each other. Rarity then got closer.

"Hellooooo. Twilight dear." Twilight finally noticed.

"Oh hey guys." Twilight stood . "Didn't see you come in? What's up?" She had a smile that just wouldn't go away.

"You didn't notice Pinkie's... vibrant entrance?"

"No not at all."

"Very well. Have you finished your chores? I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me along with Pinkie on a project of mine?"

"Oh I finished hours ago. I mean doesn't such a beautiful day like this just fill you with energy?" Twilight walked outside and took a deep breath. "I mean, just look at the sky and the birds."

"Oooooooooooookay. Twilight are you all right?" Pinkie asked as she headed outside as well, as did Rarity.

"I'm just great." Twilight looked at her friends smiling.

"TWILIGHT! What's wrong with you!" Pinkie started shaking her friend frantically. Twilight just kept smiling not minding the shaking at all. "Were you poisoned? DON'T WALK TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"

"No Pinkie, I just feel... Everything is just great." Twilight got loose from Pinkie's grip.

"I know what's going on?" Rarity said smiling mischievously.

"Aliens?" Pinkie asked.

"Heavens no. Our little Twilight likes someone." Rarity said.

Pinkie gasped heavily. "Twilight how dare you not tell us?" She said indignantly. "We're your best friends."

"Now now. I'm sure that she'll tell us all about it on our way to the spa and during." Rarity said.

"I thought we were going to help with a new dress your making?" Pinkie asked.

"But this is a special occasion." Rarity claimed.

"Actually girls, I'd like to keep this to myself. At least for now. But I'm up for joining you at the spa." Twilight said still smiling.

"But dear, how ever will we help?" Rarity asked.

"I'll be fine. Should we be on our way?"

ZZZ

It was dark now, the waiting room at the hospital was empty except for Kido and Derpy. Kido had his eyes closed waiting patiently. Derpy was reviewing her notes, this case was important to her, but she noticed her wolfboss was sweating and trembling.

"Wolfboss are you okay?"

"No my dear Derpy. I will talk to the doctor after this I promise."

"Please do." At that moment the hospital doors opened, it was the taxi driver. Kido stood to tend to him.

"Kind sir I apologize..."

"No need guard. I know you were helping that poor girl and her mother." He sighed. "Terrible thing."

"You suspected what was going on?"

"Yes, for some time actually. I'm such a coward. I would often drive Filthy Rich and his family to their elite social parties. I couldn't miss the miserable expressions on the ladies faces when they exited the house and on the drive. I once asked Misses Amulet about it, she told me to mind my own business, I then tried the Canterlot guard anonymously, nothing happened. Sure am glad you came along."

"I understand. I'm sorry for abandoning you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing guard. If you ever need fast transport I'm your stallion. Quick Ride at your service"

"You are most kind Mister Ride. May I ask that you give a testimony about your past suspicions to aid our case?" Kido heard a door open, the doctor came out looking for him. "Wait here please." He walked to Derpy. "Derpy, Mister Ride is a witness. Question him." Derpy got up and followed her bosses orders. Kido then walked to the doctor. The doctor was a white unicorn mare.

"Guard Badtower. Per your request here's our report concerning the measure of the two patients injuries, what in my and another doctors professional opinion was the cause and also the psychiatric evaluations. All the reports are signed by the staff in charge and the victims so they may be used as evidence in your case. I was authorized by Misses Amulet to answer any further questions concerning the case." She magically handed Kido a heavily tightly packed folder.

"Thank you. Doctor I'd like to hear it from you personally. What did you find?"

"The mother. Had many untreated injuries. She will be staying with us for a while, we must treat several cracked bones including some ribs that have yet to heal. I don't know where she gets the strength to even walk. A femur has severe swelling. She will be healthy enough to leave in less than a week but frankly I'm more worried about the emotional scars."

"And the little one?"

The doctor heavily sighed. "Several untreated wounds including cracked bones as well. She's young they will heal in no time. But the worst..."

"By the Goddess no." Kido was no medical professional but he has enough knowledge to know the consequences of a young little girl being penetrated, especially by force, by a full grown adult.

"She had internal bleeding in the area and we needed to do surgery. The procedure will likely leave her unable to bear children when she's an adult."

Kido fought to keep his professionalism. "Thank you for your precious time doctor. I have something more to ask you. Personally."

"Go on."

"I'm a recovering alcoholic..."

"I thought as much. When did you quit?" The doctors trained eye noticed Kido's trembling and sweating as they talked.

"Last night. I need to be at my best to do my job doctor."

"I won't judge, especially after what you've done for this town and that little girl. Just get clean and I won't have to report you. For now I'll give you a cocktail to fight the worst of the withdrawal symptoms. Give me a minute." The doctor went back inside and came out in less than a few minutes with a small paper bag and a piece of paper. "There you go. The anti-depressant, take in the morning, it's to manage the symptoms during the day. The anti-psychotic, take right before you go to bed, so you can get a good nights rest. And this."

The doctor handed the paper bag and paper to Kido. "Oh... AA meetings. Guess I'll come Sunday mornings. Thank you again doctor. Would be willing to take the witness stand in court."

"Certainly. And thank you for helping our town. And feel free to come to me with any questions. Also the ladies asked to see you, room 108, as I said they have to stay here till their injuries heal. The little one maybe more."

"Psychiatric help. I understand. Would I be able to visit?"

"The mother will have to sign off on it. So I think I'll see you around."

Kido placed the folder on a seat next to him and turned to Derpy who was sitting in the waiting room. "Deputy I'll be back soon, take this evidence and guard it." Derpy saluted. He entered and looked for room 108. He entered.

"GUARD BADTOWER!" Diamond yelled happily. Kido noticed she wanted to jump off the bed so he hurried to her, sitting on a side of the bed.

"Miss Tiara, it's so good to see you smile. And you may call me Kido, we are friends." Kido said.

"My name is Diamond. Will you visit me? They said I have to stay forever." Diamond pouted. Kido looked towards her mother, who was also laid in a bed to see if she agreed. Emerald nodded smiling.

"Of course. I'll visit as often as I can."

"You're crying." She noticed tears in his left eye.

"Oh I'll be okay. You just get well, now rest little one."

He tucked her into her bed. Diamond turned to her side and closed her eyes. They didn't know this, but Diamond wasn't able to sleep the past two nights. Kido got up and headed to the door and stopped in front of Emerald's bed. She was crying while looking at her daughter holding back her screams.

"Misses Amulet, It wasn't your fault. The guilt is not yours to bear."


	17. Chapter 17: Troll and the New Apprentice

XVII

Troll and the New Apprentice

It was nine at night. Kido and Derpy spent hours at the hospital awaiting the results they needed to make sure Filthy Rich gets convicted of all the charges against him. They entered the station. Derpy was worried about her friend, he's been sweating, trembling and looking miserable. She knows this case was taking a toll on him, it affected her deeply too but decided to be strong for her wolfboss.

"Wolfboss... is there anything you need? You want mushrooms? A cupcake?" Derpy asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you my dear." Kido forced a smile. He got close to her and grabbed her backpack with her notes and the evidence inside. "I will put these away and feed the prisoner. Go ahead upstairs and shower we spent a lot of time in the hospital. Also, I may actually go out for a while."

"Okay. Take care Wolfboss... and good job today." She opened the door and headed upstairs to the living quarters.

Kido proceeded to organize the paperwork and putting it away in the active case drawers. Then headed back to the storage room where the food and water for prisoners was preserved. In a tray he placed a small paper bag filled with oats and a bottle of water and carried them to the holding area. Filthy Rich stood up as soon as he heard the door open. Kido entered making his way to the gate, the keys in one of his hands.

"It's about time you released me. I'll make you regret you ever left Tartarus monster." Filthy's sense of self worth and entitlement was lively as ever.

"Yes Mister Rich. I apologize. My deputy and I spoke to your wife and further questioned Miss Tiara. Misses Amulet denied all charges and scolded Miss Tiara for telling such lies. Miss Tiara then changed her testimony. Under direct orders of the princess I was ordered to release you."

"As I expected. And what is to happen to your little headquarters?"

"Your recommendation will determine if it will stand or fall."

"HA! Need you even guess? What makes you even think I won't hammer this place down myself?"

"I was actually hoping this little cupcake and Fiji water would change your mind." Kido looked to the tray. He then started opening the gate and entered to set the tray on the floor.

"Don't toy with me monster. I've had enough of your ghastly appearance." Kido exited the cage, Filthy followed to leave. SLAM!

The gate was closed and locked right in Filthy's face. Kido casually headed to the door.

"What is the meaning of this! Let me go at once, you were ordered to release me!" Filthy demanded.

Kido turned to face him smiling mischievously. He started to sing and dance. Filthy yelled in protest, Kido ignored him.

"**You've been Trolled!  
You've been Trolled!  
You should probably just fold  
When the only winning move is not to play  
And yet you keep on trying,  
Mindlessly Replying.  
You've been Trolled.  
You've been Trolled.  
Have a Nice Day!"**

"I'll have your head on a pike!" Filthy threatened. But Kido just bowed, turned and headed to the door. Filthy then calmed down and smiled. "You think you can keep them safe monster?" Kido stopped, not turning to look at Filthy. "Go ahead and send me away for a little while. I'll come back for what's rightfully mine. And if you think they're in bad shape now, wait for when the day comes when I correct them for what they did today. ESPECIALLY little Tiara, that naughty girl."

Kido felt his blood boiling, his muscles contracting, his hair becoming erect and getting tunnel vision. The tunnel was going in only one direction, to one specific goal. Crush the imprisoned pony and send him to the hell that awaits. But he didn't move. He knew what the purpose of the taunting was. Filthy wanted Kido to loose control and beat him to a pulp, making the Princesses and Captain Shinning Armor to loose all the hope they placed on Kido. So he kept calm, took a deep breath, turned and walk to face Filthy through the bars.

"I know what you did to little Tiara, ALL the gory details. Because of this, I promise you. When you are imprisoned, I'll make sure your sins are known to each and every prisoner and guard. Did you know rapists, especially those who hurt children, are most despised? But you will have fun. When you meet your cellmate, who I'll make sure is a minotaur, you both will have a LOT of fun. Playing house." Kido gave a wide smile and as he did, Filthy saw his left eye glow, feeling the wolf's strong aura. Kido then quickly turned, exited and locked the door behind him. Filthy stayed quiet and was left alone thinking of what Kido just said.

ZZZ

Twilight and Spike were just finishing organizing some new books that arrived today. It was ten at night and Spike, being the baby he is, was tired. His caretaker noticed.

"Spike I'll finish up here, you go to bed." Twilight suggested.

"Noooooooo problem." Spike walked at a quick pace upstairs. Twilight rolled her eyes and kept putting the last of the books in their rightful place. When she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. It was Kido.

"Oh hey, I went to see you but the station was locked." Twilight said.

"Had a big case. I'm sorry it's so late, I just wanted to see you." Kido said.

"No problem. I was still working. Come in." She moved aside from the door letting her friend in. "Over here." She closed the door and took her guest to the living room. She sat on a couch and patted the seat next to her. Kido sat were she patted.

"Oh I got these at the hospital." Kido took out the brochure about the AA meetings and therapy offered at the hospital and set it down between him self and Twilight. She magically picked it to read.

"This is great. And did you wear your mask today?"

"Nope, I promised didn't I? I kept getting odd looks from everypony." He laughed.

"Guess they have never seen a handsome werewolf before." She noticed Kido gave her an odd look.

"Really? You think I'm handsome?" He gave a light smile.

"I do." She smiled back. "Did you go to the hospital just to get these?"

"By the Goddess I wish."

"What happened?"

"I don't think you'd want to know my dear." Kido's expression saddened.

"It's obviously affecting you." She placed a hoof on his hand, Kido held it. "Try me?"

"Okay." Kido told her about the day's events. The case against Filthy Rich, what happened to Diamond Tiara and her mother, the hospital, what happened when he sent food to Filthy, everything. He tried to stop himself at the most disturbing events but Twilight insisted he share and she listened. "After that I decided to try and see you."

"Poor little filly, will you visit her?"

"Yes. I feel like this day could have ended me. But I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the work as a guard. I can either decide that no matter what I do there will always be evil in the world or I can look up and realize I'm playing a part to make it better."

"From what you told me the abuse seemed to be going on for a while. If it wasn't for you, maybe nopony would've found out. You did good." She smiled, proud of how her friend handled the difficult day. "Your actions will let everypony see who you are. But you gotta take steps and I'll help you. Thus our agreement this morning."

"I know. I'm just glad I did my part. Monsters like Filthy deserve to be locked away for good."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's true."

"But you're a monster yourself."

"How dare you!" Kido grew angry at the statement and he let go of Twilight's hoof. "I thought you looked past what I am. Monsters are not defined by what they are, but by their actions. Of all ponies I didn't expect this from you." He made to get up, but Twilight got on his lap and stopped him. She looked him in the eye. She had a sad expression, regretting what she said.

"I'm sorry. Your right. I'm just getting used to... you know... you... You're wonderful. Please forgive me."

"It may take a little more convincing." He made a pouty face, looked away from Twilight's and crossed his arms across his chest. He was playing around and Twilight noticed. She decided to get back at him. She licked the side of his face to tease. "But I thought..."

"Think of it as a reward for today." She gave him a big smile, he smiled back.

"I should go my dear. It's late." Twilight got off his lap and he got up. She stayed on the couch.

"Okay. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Of course." He lightly rubbed Twilight's ear and passed his hand through her mane. She giggled. "Sleep well." Then he headed to the door. As he was opening it, he was interrupted.

"Wait Kido, I have to ask you something." Spike came running from the foot of the stairs.

"Spike didn't you go to bed?" Twilight asked the baby dragon.

"I did but I heard a knock on the door and came down to check it out." Spike said.

"And decided to snoop?"

"No... I heard Kido's voice and waited by the stairs."

"Twilight there was no harm done. Spike what is you need my friend?" Kido intervened.

"Can I ask in private?" Spike looked to Twilight.

"I can finish the organizing in the morning. Good night." Twilight then headed upstairs. When she was gone Spike continued.

"I have a favor to ask." Spike said.

"Shoot."

Spike sighed. "When the bat attacked, that wasn't the first time I felt like I couldn't help. That bat was gonna..." He couldn't bring himself to say that the Bellz, the Bat Witch, was going to kill the friend he knew since birth. "I even ended up attacking the town once. Do you think you can teach me to be strong and fight, to protect my friends?"

Kido looked at him seriously. "I can teach you. But the road is very harsh my friend. Are you willing?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"I'm afraid I will make you regret saying that."


	18. Chapter 18: The Meaning of Strength

XVIII

The Meaning of Strength and Empathy

**Day One:**

As instructed by Kido, Spike headed early in the morning on a Sunday to a plain of land close to the Everfree forest. He was excited, he was gonna learn how to fight and be strong. As he closed in on the entrance to the forest, he started to look to his sides and he saw him. As instructed he found him to the left and ran across the plains next to a tree. He was now right in front of him. Kido wore his usual red boots and gloves, with his long sleeve black shirt and pants. Despite Kido only standing five feet tall, he was still enormous to Spike. There were knives stuck to the tree

"Future fighter and protector of the weak Spike the Dragon reporting for training SIR!" Spike saluted as he was gasping for air.

"Enthusiasm, a good sign. But the preservation of motivation in the long haul is the true test. Will you surrender like so many or push forward?" Kido said in his natural poetic manner.

"UUUhhh what?"

"Let us begin Spike."

"All right. Hey good job on putting that monster Filthy Rich behind bars by the way."

"Thank you."

"What happened after you caught him?"

"He stayed in the station holding area for about three days. Derpy is escorting him to the Canterlot jail to await trial. So she won't be joining us."

"Cool. So what do we do first? Cardio and strength training?"

"Nope."

"Meditation to be in peace with the universe? You know, like the Kung Fu movies?"

"Not even close."

"A workout montage with "Eye of the Tiger" playing?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Okay, then what?"

"You want to learn how to fight right? To protect your friends?"

"Yeah. More than anything."

"The best way to learn how to fight. Is to fight." Kido took a boxing stance. He saw nervousness in Spike's eyes. "The first thing you must learn friend, is if you fear, if you hold back, if you stop, you die."

"Oh... Okay." Spike put his hands up in fisty cuffs. Kido quickly walked towards him and positioned his arms, legs and body in a proper boxing stance.

"Excellent. Now remember that stance. We shall focus on stance preservation and defense today. Block or evade my blows." He then threw a slow haymaker at the small dragon. Spike flinched, closing his eyes and blocked with both hands. Kido threw a hard haymaker with his other hand sending Spike flying. "ALWAYS keep your eyes on the opponent. When you block you must block with your body as well, not just arms. Like this." Kido showed him how to block in boxing. "Now get up. And stay active don't just stand there."

Spike got up and assumed position. Kido approached and fixed his stance. Spike started to imitate Kido, moving his feet and body to stay alert. A haymaker came his way, he blocked forcing himself to pay attention as Kido threw another haymaker with his other arm. Spike dodged by stepping back.

"I did it." Spike said proudly. At that moment Kido rushed him and tackled Spike to the ground.

"The fight isn't over until the other gives up or dies." Spike grew scared. Kido got off him. "Get up." Kido assumed position again. Spike as well. "Perfect."

For the next few hours Spike will try to survive his friends attacks. Kido kept getting more and more aggressive. Spike was struck, tackled and more. But kept getting up and trying harder. After the second hour he felt himself able to predict the attacks better. When this happened Kido started to use grapples and throws. Spike then had to adapt to these. He had to endure many bruises.

"You have done great Spike. I will see you tomorrow. Same time and place." Kido started to walk to the dirt road.

Spike was exhausted and in pain.

**Day Two:**

"Today we will do speed. Put these wrist and ankle weights on. You normally walk on two legs, you need to get used to four to run fast." Kido gave the weights to Spike, he put them on. Kido was wearing his own set of weights. He then got on all fours. "Now let's run... well?"

Spike got into the uncomfortable position. Kido stood to change the way Spike stood in all fours. "This is weird."

"Let's go." Kido took off running as fast as the wind. Spike tried to keep pace but failed. Kido then started to run circles around the baby dragon, literally.

"Don't think. Feel."

After some time, Spike started to let loose, stretching his arms and legs further, making hops with his legs to get bursts of speed. He kept watching his teacher run, copying him. After a while Spike was soon able at least go fast enough that Kido couldn't run circles around him. They ended up back at the lone tree where the knives were.

"That was great Spike. See you tomorrow."

**Day Three:**

"Today is Knife Throwing. Here you go." Kido handed Spike several knives. "The trick is all in the wrist, where the wrist snaps is where the knife will go. This excercise will also help your concentration" He then threw a knife at the target on the tree close by. A bulls eye. "You can throw a knife from any angle, but your wrist will determine the direction, your arm swing will determine the distance and strength."

"All right." Spike tried to imitate what his teacher did and stopped. "Shouldn't you be working today?"

"No cases. At least no hard or intense ones. Some burglaries, petty theft. I solve them in less than a day. Nonviolent crimes in my opinion don't deserve hard time. Now focus."

Spike for the next hour tried as he might he never came close to the target. He was growing anxious with each failed throw. Kido would coach him to clam down and control his breathing.

"I CAN"T DO IT! Why do I even need to learn this anyway? An enemy like the bat witch would just need to cast a spell to knock me out." Spike protested.

"Spike put your hand on that tree." Spike looked at his teacher confused. "Put your hand on that tree!" Spike walked to the target and place his hand on the tree.

Kido threw a fast knife at Spike's hand. It landed right between two of his fingers. Spike couldn't move.

"The enemy cannot cast a spell if you disable it's hand."

**Day Four:**

"Today is endurance. A soldier can train for years to achieve top physical peak. But every good sergeant knows that being the best of the best is more than just physical endurance. True strength comes from the will and desire to achieve."

"I'm ready. If I got the knife throwing down, I can totally do this." Spike said with confidence.

"Good. Because today we fight. Your goal is to land a single punch to my face."

"But you haven't taught me how to fight..." Kido attacked Spike. But the attack was slow and Spike avoided it.

"I see you're trusting your instincts. But to stop this trial you need to land a single blow to my face. SO GET READY!" Kido attacked again. Spike tried to dodge and block as much as he could but the attacks were faster and stronger that the first day. Kido was using more power but Spike knew he was still holding back. Kido then grabbed Spike and threw him into the tall grass a few feet away. Kido started to walk to the downed Spike.

"Oh you little lizard. Hey did you know lizards get eaten by chickens. Funny story really..."

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Spike jumped his teacher and tried to slash his face. He failed. Kido simply grabbed him in mid air and threw him again.

"So as I was saying. I think I'm better off getting Flutteshy to bring some chickens, maybe a rooster to train. They'll protect Ponyville much better than a lizard."

"I'M A DRAGON!"

"PROVE IT CHICKEN FOOD!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS! I'm out of here." Spike started to make his way to the road.

"You know if it wasn't for me Twilight would be dead." Spike stopped and looked back.

"What?"

"It's true. Heck... the whole town would've been dead. Do you want to know how?" Spike remained silent. "Bat Witches are carnivores, that lone bat came to the town to feed. Your friends would've been made..."

"STOP IT!"

"Cupcakes." Kido laughed maniacally.

"NO!"

"What were you gonna do about it. You were too busy being asleep. You useless, chicken feed, baby lizard..."

"YAAAAAAA!" Spike charged. He sprinted and got down on all fours.

"You mad?"

Spike was enraged. Kido got ready and when Spike was close enough he made to grab him. Spike dodged then jumped forward to strike the body with his head. Spike then jumped back a few feet away.

"The objective is my face." Kido said.

But Spike didn't falter and stood his ground. Kido then charged. Spike didn't move. A heavy punch was headed towards the dragon. Spike merely moved inches away. He slashed the wolf's sensitive nose and then jumped for a powerful headbutt. Kido was in pain but he couldn't be prouder.

"Now don't you ever talk about my friends like that again." Spike said in a strong tone.

"I won't. You have earned my respect." He got close to Spike and put a hand on the little dragons shoulder. "That rage is part of a warriors strength. You must learn how to control it. I want you to remember what you felt, it may be the difference between death or survival."

**Day Five:**

"Yesterday we learned what rage can do for you. The adrenaline grants you strength, focus and higher reflexes. But the downfall of depending on rage alone is the effect of tunnel vision. So today we will learn how to use rage without loosing concentration. Today we will practice grappling."

"I can barely get my arms around you." Spike stated.

"That's is the beauty of grappling, it is not all about strength, it is mainly technique. Now follow this chart." Kido rolled out a medical poster. "This is yours to take, learn the weak points, marked in red."

"But it's a poster of a pony. What if what I fight is a Bat Witch, or something like you?"

"Then back to basics. I for example still have a neck, a head, knees and many more weak point that can be exploited."

"Just like the Bat Witch."

"Precisely. Now let's begin, first you must learn the tackle."

They proceeded to practice on how to take down an opponent to the ground. Kido explained that a larger opponent on the ground becomes more vulnerable to chokes and limb locks. Spike was a natural. He quickly caught on to the basics of choking out an enemy. He even used his imagination and use his tail once. Kido praised him for the initiative. But Spike still couldn't take down Kido.

"Spike use the strength rage gives you to do this. Combine it along with the technique I taught you." Kido explained.

"I try, but I'm either too mad to concentrate and follow through or I'm not mad enough to do the final push."

"I want you to imagine I'm the Bat Witch that killed your dear Twilight."

"But... she's still..."

"SHE'S DEAD SPIKE! YOU FAILED! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO!"

"I want justice."

"THEN TAKE ME DOWN!"

Spike charged with all his might, tears in his eyes. He headbutted Kido in the hip and grabbed on to one of his legs, like his life depended on it. He pulled on the leg twisting it and gave the final strong push. It all happened in less than Kido could blink.

In his rage Spike didn't stop at just taking Kido down. He got on top of him, on the chest and pounded away at the face. Kido tried to block the blows, he even tried to grab and throw the small dragon, but he was taught well. Every time Kido made a grab, Spike would counter. This was made possible since Spike had a full mount, a very dominant position. He stopped and got off his teacher, horrified at what he just did.

"Oh no. Kido I'm so sorry. I got really mad because I imagined what you said... and... and... I'm so sorry." Spike started to sob.

"You did perfectly my friend. Lets go home for today." Kido made to get up. His face covered in blood. Spike was amazed at how quickly his face started to heal. The large open wounds simply started to close as if nothing happened.

**Day Six: **

"Today's lesson will be rather simple. Like the rest, it's all about having strong basics. Striking is no different. The important thing is to never put your hands down and when you attack, you quickly retract your hand back, ready to protect yourself and even counter attack. Get in position."

Spike got in his boxing stance. Kido moved to his side and started to show him how to throw a punch. Spike caught on quickly, getting used to the movement of punching and retracting, not stopping.

"How will this help me. My arms are so small?" Spike asked.

"If you had known how to throw punches like this yesterday you could have dealt more damage."

"Oh." Spike blushed remembering what he did the previous day.

They kept practicing for a few hours.

"That's enough. Just remember the basics. See you tomorrow." Kido said. And they left.

**Day Seven:**

Spike arrived earlier than his teacher today. Kido walked in on him shadow boxing, he felt proud watching his friend.

"Enthusiastic as ever friend." Kido said.

"Oh hey. Just warming up. What's that?" Spike noticed Kido was carrying a small belt with pieces of metal.

"This my fellow warrior, is yours." Kido knelt down and put the belt on Spike. It was holding knives. "Spike as the chief of the Ponyville Guard I declare you a member of the Guard Reserves. When you are needed to fight you will be called. When you see a civilian in need of protection, know you it is your duty to help. What I have taught you is for the purpose to help the weak, not to be a bully. I trust you can handle the responsibility."

"I... I... Will. Thank you. Though I still need to practice."

"Then do so. Prepare for the worst knowing you will take it on. But for today's test. We fight one on one, no holding back."

"What?"

"Remember what I said the day we started?"

Spike smiled and took a fighting stance. "If I want to learn how to fight. We fight."

ZZZ

It was Sunday, about six at night. For the past week Kido went everyday to the hospital to visit his friend, Diamond Tiara, in the childrens psychiatric area as he promised, her mother allowed it. He gave his name at the front counter and was escorted by a nurse. Even though the staff already knew him and what he did for the little filly, it was still protocol. Kido didn't mind.

"KIDO!" Diamond was drawing in the recreation area and jumped from her seat startling all the other fillies, around seven, all who gave odd looks as she ran to hug the werewolf.

"Diamond you know I arrive around the same time." Kido said smiling, the nurse behind was smiling as well.

"I don't care. I get happy when I see you." She hugged him tighter. "Come see what I drew." She took Kido to the tiny table where she was drawing. Kido had to sit crossing his legs on the floor. "Look, this is you saving me from a burning tower. And this is me and mommy. And this is a rainbow."

"Very lovely my dear. Tell me... how are you?"

"I wish I could go outside. The doctor keeps pestering me to talk about father. I don't want to talk about it. But I've made friends with her." Diamond pointed to a blue filly with a green mane watching television. "She's like me, but her daddy took her mommy away, she's alone here. She said that they will never let her leave. Do you think you can be her friend too?"

"I would be delighted."

"I'll get her." Diamond ran to her friend and practically dragged her to Kido. "Don't be scared Blueberry, he's very nice, he helped me, he'll help you too." The two fillies were in front of Kido now. "Kido this is Blueberry Smoothie. Don't be rude, say hi"

"Hello mister guard sir." Blueberry said not looking him in the eye. That's when Kido noticed a deep scar on her forehead.

"Blueberry it is a pleasure to meet you. How are you little one?" Kido said in a low voice.

"I had a brownie today."

"I am very jealous."

"I still have half, you want it?"

"I appreciate the gesture, but it is yours to enjoy."

"You're like me."

"Am I now?" Blueberry pointed to her scar. "Oh... I guess we are."

"Do you feel bad because you're ugly too?"

"My dear, you are lovely young lady. Don't let anypony tell you other wise. Do you promise?"

"Okay." She blushed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ask him." Diamond nudged her friend.

"What is it you need little one?" Kido asked.

"Could you find my mommy? Daddy took her away." She started frown. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"One second my dear." Kido stood and walked to the nurse. "Miss what is the situation on her mother?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." answered the nurse.

"If her mother has yet to be pronounced dead, I can find her. I can file a missing pony report declaring this conversation a guard investigation." Kido whispered. A few seconds passed.

"A body was never found. Her husband never said anything about her during the investigation. From what I read in the newspaper, no evidence was found to charge him with murder, he is serving a twenty five year sentence for the abuse on Blueberry. But guard, this was nearly four months ago."

"There's still a chance then. Thank you nurse." Kido returned to sit next to the fillies. "Blueberry I promise I will do everything I can."

"You'll find mommy?" Blueberry smiled.

"I will leave no stone unturned." The filly jumped at him and gave him a hug.

An hour passed. Kido played with the fillies in the area, he told them stories of his adventures and investigations. Even the nurses would gather around to listen to the stories. When Kido bowed they would applaud. But he now had to leave. Everpony asked him to return soon. He promised he would and was escorted to the exit. A white colored unicorn wearing a white coat in the hallway took notice of the werewolf.

"Excuse me Guard Badtower. Do you have a minute? I'll escort him out nurse." The nurse headed back to her duties.

"How may I help Doctor...?"

"Lucid Mind head of psychiatry. I am worried about your recent activities."

"Concerning?"

"Your interaction with my patients. I find them inappropriate."

"How so?"

"Diamond Tiara is distrustful of all males except for yourself."

"And you find this surprising?"

"Guard, all this week I've tried to get Diamond to open up about what happened to her, she simply locks me out. I'm gonna have to ask you to cease your visits."

"On what grounds?" Kido kept his calm.

"In my professional opinion I believe if I were to remove you as the single source of trust towards a male, she will then open up to others such as myself. I, unlike you, can help her. And you also give the other children false hope, this is very unproductive."

"Doctor do you have any idea what those children have been through, what they are going through?"

"Of course, I am a professional in conduct and behavior."

"Let me show you something, about what it means to feel abused and not being able to do a thing about it." Kido approached a food cart and he put it between himself and the doctor.

What is the meaning of this?"

"So you think you're the professional?"

"Yes."

"I want you to hold this for me." Kido then took a small packet of Orange Flavor Kool Aid and put it on top of the cart. "I want you to hold this for me. It's Kool Aid. I put this on bitches like you. You gonna be my bitch. Now open it up!" Doctor Mind tried to protest but Kido took a very aggressive demeanor and he felt threatened, so he opened the packet using magic. "Lick your lips!" The doctor did so. "Now take a bit and put some on your bottom lip." The doctor did. "And now I kiss you." Kido threw the doctor a kiss. "You orange flavored motherfucker. And it ain't personal with you either cause you white."

Some nurses were watching what was happening but didn't know what to do. The doctor was speechless, fear over took him and felt humiliated.

"I hope this will help you develop empathy for the fillies. Please be patient with them. I am asking nicely." Kido pushed the cart to it's original place. "And doctor, there is nothing wrong with hope. Without hope, those children will NEVER get better. Have a nice night doctor."


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions and Risks

XIX

Confessions and Risks

"Pinkie that was just a regular cupcake?" Twilight asked Pinkie as they walked from Sugarcube Corner back to the library.

"No it wasn't it. It was super extra special." Pinkie said.

"How so?"

"It had exactly seven sprinkles more than the average cupcake."

"Oh Pinkie." Twilight decided not to argue and started to open the door. "Well anyways I should read that new book the princess sent me..." She realized her other four friends were inside waiting. "Oh hey girls. What's up?"

"Pinkie ya were suppose to just distract her for a minute." Applejack protested.

"I was, but then I got hungry." Pinkie replied.

"Never mind that. Twilight what's up with you!" Rainbow Dash flew into Twilight's face confronting her.

"What... What's going on?" Twilight felt cornered.

"Twilight I hope you don't mind but we haven't really talked at all this week, you're always busy and even Spike is worried." Said a worried Fluttershy.

"Spike said that?"

"He kept going on about how ya been disappearing some nights and show up in the morning as if nothing happened." Applejack said.

"All this week you've had a bigger smile than Pinkie on your face. No offense dear." Rarity said.

"It's not just the nights, like Spike said, you run off somewhere and we don't see you for hours." Rainbow said.

"Girls I promise, everything is just great." Twilight smiled.

"Sugarcube were just worried is all. If what Rarity said is true..." Applejack was interrupted.

"Rarity what did you say?" Twilight questioned.

"I merely suggested that you like a certain somepony." Rarity said nervously.

"That's not true... well... not really?" Twilight blushed.

"Twilight what if he isn't a good pony and you end up hurt? Or lost in the woods because he's actually !" Pinkie said.

"For Celestia's sake." Applejack pushed Pinkie aside. "But in all seriousness, are you sure this fella won't turn out sour on ya?"

"I'm sure. You don't have to worry. And besides were just getting to know each other."

"I'll say, if your spending nights at his place." Rarity said.

"RARITY!" Applejack saw that Twilight gave an embarrassed look. "Were not here to judge. But Twilight, don't you think you're moving too fast. Just put yourself in our shoes. Remember when I wouldn't open up about not winning the rodeo competitions and started working at the cherry farm?"

"Yeah." Twilight knew where this was going.

"Y'all tracked me down and then pushed me." Applejack continued. "You, like the rest, were hurt and saddened by how I didn't trust you with what was going on in my life."

Twilight frowned and saw things from her friends point of view. "Okay. But this stays between us and nopony else will know." She walked to the nearby couch and sat. "You all have to promise."

"We promise. Right girls?" Applejack looked to her friends. They all nodded.

"You Pinkie promise?"

The girls all poked their eyes with a hoof.

"I'm serious, you can't tell..."

"For crying out loud, we do!" Rainbow got anxious.

"Okay... I... do like... a certain... resident of Ponyville... but it's complicated." Twilight said nervous.

"Like?" Rainbow asked.

"He's had a rough life and is dealing with some situations. So we made an agreement... because he asked me to be his girlfriend." Twilight said.

"Go on." Applejack encouraged.

"He's a recovering Alcoholic." Twilight closed her eyes prepared for the barrage of complaints from her friends.

"OH GOOD GRAVY TWILIGHT!" Applejack put her hoof over her face. "For how long?"

"Since last week when I asked him to quit." She closed her eyes again.

"Goodness gracious dear, you can't be serious." Rarity said.

"What were you thinking!" Rainbow yelled.

"I believe in giving second chances, but quitting an addiction is something you have to do for yourself." Fluttershy said.

"And you've already given yourself to him. That's not good Twilight. Not good at all." Applejack said with disappointment in her voice.

"We haven't even kissed yet." Twilight said.

"Beg your pardon."

"Like I said. We had an agreement."

"And what exactly did you agree to?" Rainbow questioned.

"After he asked me to be his girlfriend I said I would do it if he would get help for quitting the alcohol, sought therapy to handle it and not to wear his mask anymore." Twilight explained. Her friends more confused now.

"Who the heck wears a mask?" Rainbow looked to her friends they all shrugged their shoulders except for Applejack.

"Oh what the hay Twilight! You don't mean... ?" Applejack asked. Twilight stayed silent and nodded uncontrollably.

"Oh sugar cube... This... I don't know what to say."

"He's different, I know. And it's been hard for me too." Twilight felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. "He drank because he was alone for so many years. He said he didn't need it anymore. I don't know if you can call it love, but I do love being around him. And when I do spend the night at his place. We just talk all night long till we just fall asleep. I sleep in the couch, he sleeps in his hammock." She giggled and smiled. "I love waking up to the smell of his cooking, I love his stories, I love how loyal and committed he is, to everything he sets his mind to."

"Twilight I'm afraid to say it. But you're in deep girl." Applejack stated.

"Maybe I am. But right now, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything." Twilight smiled.

"Stop talking like we aren't here, who's this mystery pony?" Pinkie demanded.

"Well don't keep us in suspense?" Rarity added.

Twilight looked at Applejack and frowned. Applejack realized her friend was too nervous to say it. She sighed.

"It's Kido." Applejack confessed for Twilight.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said. "Twilight, how did this happen?" The other friends were speechless so they waited for Twilight to talk.

Twilight told them about how since the first day they met she felt a strange attraction for the eccentric werewolf. At first she thought it was merely a friendly interest, but she didn't even notice what it was developing into. And continued on to the night a week ago she first stayed at the station and this past week how she sneaks into the station to be with him.

"What do I do? Is this wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Twilight desperately asked.

The five friends didn't know what to say. They merely looked at each other.

"I support you Twilight. He's a great guy and he cares about his job and Ponyville. I'm sure he cares about you too. Frankly I'm more worried about the booze." Rainbow spoke out since she knew a few things about what it is to feel different and to want different things.

"Dashie's right. He's been nothing but nice to us since we first met him." Pinkie stated. The others nodded.

"Well I guess that's settles it. Twilight, your boyfriend is okay by us. And no more secrets please." Applejack said.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Twilight said. At that moment they all patted Twilight but suddenly the door to the library flew open.

"Twilight! Twiliiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Derpy came in calling. The girls went to see.

"Derpy?" Twilight asked.

"Oh hi everypony." Derpy smiled and waved her hoof at the six friends.

"Derpy why did you come in hollering and calling?"

"It's Kido's birthday tomorrow!"

ZZZ

Bellz was walking at a slow pace to the Ponyville Plaza, where she remembered she fought with the werewolf. She was covered in a gray cloak and walking on all fours trying to pass as a pony. Lucky for her, the residents thought she was Zecora the zebra. She hated feeling so weak, it's been a few weeks since she last ate. She walked up to a a passerby.

"Where may I find the werewolf that defended the town from the Bat Witch?" Bellz asked, taking the passerby by surprised.

"Oh hey there Miss Zecora. You're looking for the Guard Station that's right over there." The friendly stranger pointed to the station, which was right behind Bellz. Without saying another word she started to walk to the the door. "Well, take care Miss Zecora."

To her dismay the door was locked. She grew frustrated. She took the risk of exposing herself in broad daylight to increase her chances of encountering the werewolf. She was too weak to keep walking so she just sat next to the door to conserve energy. Her own mind kept her occupied wondering if the wolf's offer of friendship was true. On one hand when he offered mercy to let her live and leave after he defeated her in combat, he did tell the truth. On the other, Bellz attacked his friends.

It was too late to turn back now. So she simply tried to rest without falling asleep and wait.


	20. Chapter 20: Promises and Surprises

XX

Promises and Surprises

"Derpy I swear to the Goddess herself It's impossible, you can't pick things up using just your hoof." Kido argued with Derpy as they were making their way back to the station from working a petty theft case, the culprit was a rebellious teenager, a first offender, so no arrest. It was six at night.

"Wolfboss I'm telling you it's easy." Kido then stopped and dropped a pen on the floor.

"Okay then pick the pen up."

"See? It's easy." Derpy picked up the pen with a hoof.

"What sorcery is this?"

"It's not magic." She dropped the pen and picked it up again. "Ponies do it all the time."

"Let me try." Derpy dropped the pen. Kido tried lifting it with a fist, he failed. "I can't grab it without using my fingers."

"You can just grab it." Derpy again picked the pen up using her hoof and dropped it. Kido started punching the pen in rage.

"You fucking pen! Get on my masculine fist!" Kido started talking to the pen. "You think you're to good for me! Well guess what! You can't say penis with pen jackass!"

"Wolfboss it's just a pen."

"You are a disgrace to your kind." Kido ignored Derpy. And started walking again. "Let's go Deputy, we don't need traitors working for the guard."

They were now close to the station, Derpy wondered if her friend was still mad at the pen because he was silent and had a serious expression on his face for a few minutes now. She then looked at the station. There was a something right next to the door, it seemed to be somepony sitting down. They were now in front of it.

"Do you come in peace?" Kido spoke to the cloaked creature.

"Wolfboss what's going on?" Derpy asked.

"It's the bat witch that attacked the town, I caught on to her sent a while ago." Kido answered his assistant. He looked back at the Bat Witch. "I repeat. Do you come in peace?"

Bellz was even weaker now. She waited for hours, hunger taking the last of her strength. She could barely lift her head, it took a great amount of will alone to speak. This was the moment of truth. The wolf had not taken a ready position for battle, so he may have said the truth when he offered his friendship.

"Yes... please... help me." Bellz said weakly. Kido started to approach her.

"Wolfboss!" Derpy tried to stop him concerned this was a trick for revenge.

"I read a book once. A prophet was telling his people about how to handle difficult situations, especially those concerning when others wish you harm. He said: "Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you."" Kido knelt to Bellz, to help her.

"But we arrested Filthy Rich and sent him to prison. How can you love him after what he did?" Derpy was confused.

"Dear Derpy. The prophet was not speaking about how you must literally love your enemy. He is speaking about hate and how the only way to free yourself from it, is to forgive and let such petty things like grudges go." Kido answered.

Derpy began to think she may never get to truly know her wolfboss. One moment he is a silly and lively fellow that loves to laugh and tell jokes. The next, he's this incredible being who is educated, who stands for what's right and who possesses unfathomed charisma.

"I think I understand." Derpy said.

"I'm glad my dear." Kido now turned to the Bat Witch. "What is your name miss?"

"Bellz... I'm so hungry." Bellz answered in desperation.

"Then we shall make haste." Kido rushed to the door and opened it. "Can you walk?" Bellz tried to stand but quickly fell. Kido ran to her aid. "It's fine. Let me carry you." Bellz wanted to protest but couldn't even gather the strength to do so. Derpy then took the initiative and opened the door to the living quarters. Kido carried the weak bat upstairs and laid her on his hammock. He then quickly started cooking soup.

"Wolfboss, shouldn't you make her special mushrooms? She needs meat like you." Derpy asked.

"Very true my dear Derpy. But we must avoid "Refeeding Syndrome"" Kido explained.

"What?"

"Metabolic disturbances that occur as a result of re-institution of nutrition to patients who are starved or severely malnourished. As much as she may want to just chow down, it could result fatal. Yes, she has a rapid healing ability, but that is severely weakened as well. She must be carefully monitored and treated." Kido took out a big pitcher of water, he added salt and water to it. And took it to Bellz. "I need you to drink all this, you must replenish your electrolytes." She started gulping it down and suddenly stopped, gagging in disgust.

"What...?" She tried to protest.

"Save your strength and just follow my orders. Trust me." Bellz did and drank the whole pitcher.

"Good, you'll be better in no time my friend." Kido went back to the boiling pot.

"Anything I can do to help?" Derpy asked.

"Yes. Get her a pillow and blanket." Kido answered. Derpy did as he said making Bellz as comfortable as possible. "Wolfboss are you a doctor?"

"Back in Tartarus the only profession that actually seemed to do good was that of the medical field, so I read many books of healing and medicine. But I never got a formal education." Kido tasted the soup. "Ready." He took a bowl, served it and took it to Bellz giving her a spoonful.

"I need meat." Bellz stated.

"This has all the protein and nutrition of meat. It is how I have lived all these years without the need to hunt. Now open up my dear." Kido gave her a big smile.

Bellz had never had anyone simply care for her out of kindness. Even her sisters and Mistress expected something in return if they helped her in anyway. She wondered if he might later cash in the favor. But for now she simply opened her mouth and ate. Kido was right, it tasted like beef and blood stew.

Bellz finished her bowl of soup. "Good my dear. That is enough for now." Kido said as he got up.

"But I'm still hungry." Bellz complained weakly.

"My dear, your body will react negatively to over feeding and with your healing ability weakened, it won't save you. I will feed you again in two hours. Try to rest. Would you like more water before you sleep?" She nodded. "I'll be right back." He saw Derpy was resting in her bed. "Derpy did you shower before going to bed?"

"No." Derpy blushed and headed to the bathroom.

Kido then came back to Bellz's side with sugar and salt water. "Here you go my dear." He started to slowly let her drink. "You know, you are very lovely, I hoped we could meet under better circumstances. But I'm glad you thought of me when you needed help."

Bellz limited herself to listen to the wolf's flattery, she wondered if he meant anything of what he said. She finished drinking and closed her eyes. Kido went back to the kitchen prepared more water and sat on the table to read.

Derpy got out of the shower and laid on her bed close to Kido's hammock. "Wolfboss, what happens now?"

"I will stay up and feed her every two hours."

"I mean, after she gets better."

"I don't know Derpy. But I promised my aid if she came in peace. For now that is my concern."

"But what if she's still mean."

"A motivation for me to stay awake then. Sleep now my dear. Wolves don't need to sleep that much, I'll be fine." Derpy then closed her eyes, tucked herself in her blanket and sleep took over.

For the rest of the night, Kido would wake up Bellz and feed her every two hours. At six in the morning, he offered her slices of special mushrooms instead of soup.

"No soup?" Bellz had more strength now.

"You've healed nicely, so enjoy." Kido just gave Bellz breakfast in bed, in this case hammock. She ate but she had to ask something.

"Why are you doing this? I attacked your town, your friends and I wanted to kill you the night we first met. What's your angle?"

Kido simply gave her a smile. "I forgive you. No harm came to my friends and I promised my camaraderie if you meant no harm."

"How do you know I didn't hurt any ponies when I was hear?"

"I would've known if there was any killing done. I'm the towns protector and I'm a pretty good at finding things out. But I must ask, why did a powerful bat go weeks without food?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bellz looked away from him.

"Fair enough." Derpy yawned and started to wake. "Good morning deputy."

"Morning." A sleepy Derpy went to the bathroom.

"Bellz I'm afraid we have work today. Do you need me to stay?" Kido asked.

"No I'm sure that the next time I'm hungry I can manage to walk to the fridge and back."

"Excellent. I may end up returning late at the night so I prepared paper bags with these special mushrooms, it one every two hours. You are welcomed to the entertainment, there are books, a radio but I'm afraid we only have the "PlayStation 3" available."

"Awwww come on. No "Halo" or "Gears"!" Bellz sighed. "Well at least there's "Uncharted" and "Batman"."

"I don't have those."

"Fuck."

ZZZ

It was twelve pm. Twilight was making her way to the guard station to see, who she hoped would be her boyfriend. She knocked on the door and made her way in. Kido was standing from his desk as he always did out of respect for his guest. There was a large cupcake on the edge of the desk.

"Oh... hello my dear. How may I be of assistance?" He said.

"Just came to see you." She walked close to him. Kido leaned on his desk. He rubbed her ear gently. Twilight couldn't help but to giggle and blush like a giddy school filly. She noticed the special looking cupcake. "Look at that, It's look great."

"It's my birthday today." He said with a smile, now petting her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight said with a saddened expression.

"My dear you must already know. I'm sure Derpy has already spread the word. Misses Cake brought this no more than an hour ago."

"I'd just prefer to hear it from you."

"Noted."

"But that does look really good." Twilight looked at the the cupcake.

"I'm not sharing." Kido gave a mischievous smile.

"What...? Why not?" Twilight asked indignantly.

"It's special to me."

"Fine... I didn't even want any." She still didn't take her eyes off it. Kido moved the cupcake away from her site behind his back. "Give me that cupcake!" Twilight practically tackled Kido putting her front hooves on his chest. Kido picked it up in his right hand raising his arms teasing, Twilight made fruitless efforts to grab it.

"No... This is my cupcake... Oh crap!" Twilight managed to push him to the floor behind the desk. They laughed, but stopped when they realized how close their faces were to each other. They looked into each others eyes for no more than a minute when Twilight suddenly licked Kido on the side of his muzzle. He brought the cupcake within her sight. "Okay, I'll share."

"I got a better idea. Lets go celebrate just you and me. I'll get you a cake."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't have any cases. Kinda think of it, I haven't seen Derpy since this morning. Wonder where she went?"

They walked together to Sugarcube corner, Twilight talked about a book she found on the creatures imprisoned in Tartarus, they were now at the entrance. She asked for Kido's opinion.

"I can honestly say from experience that it is accurate but..."

"SURPRISE!" There was a huge crowd inside.

"So this is what you've been ignoring your duties for?" Kido spotted Derpy in the crowd. She frowned. "I love it, thank you my dear."

"You really like it wolfboss?" She asked excitedly.

"I love it." He then looked to Twilight. "Well... good job Miss Sparkle." Twilight smiled back at him.

"Did we surprise you Wolfie? Did we? Did we? Did we?" Pinkie came out of nowhere.

"Yes fair Pinkie, You did very much so."

"Just wait till you see your present I must say it's a work of art." Rarity proudly stated.

"We all helped." Rainbow said.

"Doesn't matter, we all did our part, just show the fella to it." Applejack said.

Fluttershy flew up to Kido. "Now before I take you to your present you have to close your eyes, if you don't mind that is."

"Not at all." Kido then closed his eyes. Fluttershy and Rainbow then flew behind him to lead. The crowd made a path.

"Now open." Said Fluttershy.

He did and what he saw will never be forgotten. It was a mannequin his height wearing a formal military uniform, the kind generals and world leaders would be proud to wear. It was blue, with red on the tip of the sleeves, gold buttons, light blue pants and over the heart a spot to clip his badge. The mannequin was wearing formal black dress shoes and white gloves.

"You made this?... For me?... But how?" Kido was shocked. Not taking his eyes off the uniform.

"I took some of your clothes for Rarity and I said it would the best gift because you have that debriefing in Canterlot soon." Derpy said.

"And the rest of us helped Rarity to make it in time for the party." Applejack said. Her five friends nodded.

"This is just amazing." He turned to see them. "Thank you."

"And I got you this too. I saw it on Rarity's boutique." Derpy brought her friend a single piece of crimson red cloth, it was long and thin. "I didn't know if you'd like it, but I noticed you aren't wearing your mask or sunglasses lately, but I know you don't like showing your scar, so I thought maybe you could cover it with this."

"Derpy, I'm so grateful." He took the cloth and wrapped it around diagonally on his head to cover the scar over where his right eye used to be. He looked to the crowd. "Thank you everyone. I can't imagine how this day could get any better."

"MY CAKE CANON!" Pinkie from nowhere brought out a pink canon.

"PINKIE NO!" Her friends yelled.

The canon fired cupcakes uncontrollably. The crowd started to yell. But the birthday boy just tried to catch them with his open mouth eating them as fast as he could. Everypony then started to imitate Kido and started laughing when a flying cupcake would land on their faces.

The party then went on for hours and to Twilight and her friends relief, Kido didn't touch any alcoholic drinks. Sugarcube Corner was now empty except for Twilight and her friends, Derpy who was sleeping in a chair, Kido and the Cakes who were cleaning.

Twilight and her friends were helping with the cleaning, Kido wanted to help but the girls wouldn't have it, so he sat in peace drinking water trying to force all the cake he ate down his throat. Applejack walked and sat next to him.

"Nice party huh?" She asked.

"Very." Kido said smiling.

"What ya got there?"

"Water. Ate too much cake, trying to force it down. Twilight talked to you about my problem I assume?"

"Hey I'm not judging it's just..."

"It's okay Applejack. I actually feel happy about it. Twilight worried about me and shared her concern with her best friends. It's as if I was part of your group."

"Who says you aren't?"

"Thanks." A minute passed in silence. Applejack sighed.

"That wasn't the only thing she talked to us about."

"I'm actually surprised, she wanted to keep it a secret."

"Please don't be mad, she was behavin' weird, so we sorta pushed."

"Like a family should."

" And I'm sorry for stickin' my nose where it don't belong, but Twilight really feels for you. I need to know... what is she to you?"

Kido stayed silent for a minute. He then gave a small laugh. And looked at Applejack in the eye.

"Applejack... Twilight is the best thing that ever happened to me."


	21. Chapter 21: Interrupted

XXI

Interrupted

"Derpy I consider myself an open minded individual, I respect others peoples views and preferences but I simply can't agree on how homosexuality is not a preference or lifestyle choice." It was office hours in the station. Kido and Derpy have taken the habit of having conversations when they weren't tending to residents complaints or cases. They were both in their separate desks.

"Wolfboss how can you say that? You can't control who you love." Derpy argued.

"I agree about how you can't control who you love. But my point is, that if a male prefers his own gender over the opposite, that's what it is, a preference."

"You can't prove that."

"Of course I can."

"Then do it."

"You know any homosexual couples?"

"Yes."

"There's always the pattern that one takes the dominant position, a masculine one by all means, and the other takes the position of the more submissive, a feminine role. This really has nothing to do with which one takes it up the ass the most. What I'm talking about is the role they each play. Ones the man, ones the woman."

"Okay so what if that were true. Do you think it's wrong?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with taking it up the ass. But I honestly think it'll hurt. I mean, I have been constipated before. But I can't imagine having a big sausage down there having it fuck you."

"EWW! EEW! Wolfboss that's not what I meant." Derpy got an awful mental picture. "What do you think of inter-species relationships?"

"What?"

"Like, what if you'd started to like a pony?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Kido still wasn't ready to be open about his attraction to Twilight.

"So you'd only be attracted to werewolf girls?"

"I don't like werewolves, I honestly just don't find them attractive, they're so explosive and hostile."

"That covers a bit of personality, what about physical?"

"I can get over pretty much everything except overweight."

"Really?"

"Yep. Me no like the fatties."

"Wolfboss, you can be such an ass."

"I know." Kido gave a sly smile.

Twilight entered the station. Kido and Derpy stood, even though Twilight was a close friend, Kido believed standing was a sign of respect.

"Hey Kido, you wanted to talk to me?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I need to tell you something." He sighed. "Come with me." He took her upstairs.

Derpy knew what it was about so she stayed to man the station. Kido picked up Twilight and put her on his hammock, he then took a chair to sit in front of her. He grabbed her hooves. Twilight couldn't help but blush.

"Twilight I have something to confess, and it's important and I hope you will hear me out my dear." Kido looked her in the eyes.

"Wait, before you say anything, I know what this is about."

"You do... how?"

"We've only known each other for no more than a month now, but I trust you and I know in my heart you feel that way too."

"I do... But..."

"Please let me finish..." She brought a hoof to his muzzle. "We made an agreement. I said that it may take me time to make a decision. To consider our obvious differences and your problem." She sighed. "My answer is yes, I want to be with you."

"Really?" This wasn't the reason he brought Twilight upstairs at all.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly, she was blushing even more, her cheeks cherry red. "And don't even think I'm not on to you."

"What? So you know why I really brought you up here for then?"

"I'm ready. At least I think I am. I don't know how this can work, but I want to try... with you." She looked away from him timidly but then started to put her lips close to his.

Kido's eye got wide in disbelief... SLAM! the bathroom door flew open.

"Seriously! I agreed to apologize for what I did to your little girlfriend. But were you actually gonna make me listen to wolf on pony action!" Bellz yelled in protest. "Kinda think of it. That sounds awesome, just act like I never came out. Okay?" She locked herself back in the bathroom. "Get it on already!"

Kido and Twilight looked at the bathroom door in disbelief. She turned to Kido.

"What's going on...! OH Celestia. YOU BROUGHT HER HERE!" Twilight just remembered Bellz. "You brought that monster here! After what she did! And she heard us! Oh my goodness." She felt humiliated. "I have to go." She got up and ran quickly to leave.

"Twilight wait!" Kido ran after her.

Bellz exited the bathroom bottomless. "Fuck! I took my pants off for nothing."


	22. Chapter 22: The new Roommate

XXII

The New Roommate

"Twilight please! Let me explain." Kido got in Twilight's way and knelt to be at eye level.

Twilight took a deep breath. "Okay. What is she doing back?"

"I promised that if she came back in peace I would offer my friendship." Kido then proceeded to tell her about how they found Bellz sick and near death at the station and how he helped her.

"So she's been here a while now?"

"Like two days."

"Why are you telling me this now? I thought we agreed to rely on each other?"

"Twilight I needed to know her intentions first without setting a panic. Bellz wishes to stay..."

"WHAT!"

"She wants to start a new life. But she attacked the town, I would have to send her away. I won't have to arrest her if you forgive her and don't press charges."

"Can you trust her?" Twilight was in utter disbelief.

"If she wished revenge upon me or the town she would have return to her clan to plan a full on attack. Twilight there is a clan of Bat Witches like her, more powerful in fact."

"If this is true. Why did only she attack?"

"My guess is that they still fear the princesses magic, Bellz told me her objective was to prove she could acquire immunity to magic like me. But she didn't do it, she is not immune. She was a test subject."

"So this is enough for you to trust her?"

"Yes. She is willing to follow my orders and do as I ask, to be in service to the guard as punishment."

Twilight took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll forgive her. But I'm only doing it for you."

Kido smiled. "You're amazing Twilight." He hugged her. He realized ponies were looking and let go. "And about the other stuff..." He looked into her eyes. "I love you Twilight."

"You do?" He nodded. "YAY!" She hugged him, putting her hooves around his neck. "Okay..." She let go. "But what was up with her with that whole "wanting to listen to pony on wolf action"?"

"Oh she's just a slut."

Twilight gave her new boyfriend a confused look. "And she'll be living with you?"

"Yeah... Why?"

She decided to drop the subject for now. "Never mind. Let's go." They headed to the station once again. Inside Derpy and Bellz were talking. Bellz was wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"So you've seriously never been laid? How old are you?" Bellz asked Derpy.

"I'm seventeen, And I really don't wanna talk about this." Derpy responded.

"Hey that's cool. If you ever need help I'm available."

"For what?" Derpy got sudden clarity about Bellz meant. "But I'm a girl!"

"And a pony. Hey I don't mind."

"You're weirder than Wolfboss."

Kido was actually amused by the conversation and stayed quiet. Twilight nudge him.

"Bellz, if you please my dear." Kido called Bellz. She walked to get closer.

"Hey what's with all this "my dear" shit? I swore servitude to you my lord." She bowed to Kido. "I'm yours to do whatever you want. Can't wait to see what this leads to tonight."

"By the Goddess Bellz. You are to follow my orders in service to the guard for your crimes, you will fight defending the residents of Ponyville. That is your punishment."

"Hey feel free to punish me all you want?" She gave a sly smile.

"Bellz please do what I asked concerning Twilight."

"Oh hey there." Bellz looked to Twilight. Twilight didn't seem scared but was obviously nervous.

Bellz stood only four feet tall and had a petite figure. Gray skin, big blue eyes and black hair. In a different light she'd be a perfect beautiful lady. Sadly, her lustful and volatile nature made her undesirable by many.

"Listen. Your friend here saved my life and he's been a good to me despite... well everything. I am sorry for attacking you personally and your town. I hope to be able to make amends serving the guard." She put one of her clawed hands forward in peace.

"Yeah... He has a way with people." Twilight looked to Kido, then at Bellz and put her hoof to shake. "Well I actually have to go. Kido can I see you tonight?"

"Of course." Twilight then left, praying she made the right call forgiving Bellz.

Bellz got close to Kido who was blankly looking at the door and whispered. "She's upset you know? But she'll forgive you. She really likes you boss."

"I hope." He looked to the new member of the station. "Are you going to start calling me boss as well?" He laughed.

"Oh if you don't like that one I can call you master. Or maybe daddy." She walked to Derpy's desk putting her hands on it while shaking her bottom. "Daddy I've been a naughty girl."

"By Celestia's grace Bellz!" Derpy complained.

"Girls. I'm gonna go upstairs and change into my patrol clothes. Derpy teach Bellz the filing system and the holding area." Kido ordered.

"Right wolfboss." Derpy saluted.

"You sound excited. You gonna handcuff me back there?" Bellz said teasing.

Kido took a deep breath and headed upstairs while his deputy's argued. No more than five minutes passed when he came running down stairs screaming in horror. The girls were both stunned.

"BELLZ WHAT THE HELL!" Kido yelled, a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Bellz casually asked.

"The stain on my hammock."

"What about it?"

"It's not food, it's not juice... what is it!"

"Well I didn't wanna read or listen to music on the radio sometimes and you didn't have the only two good games on the Playstation 3. So I did something fun and your hammock is really warm, comfy and it smells like you."

"Wait... I don't get it. If you caused the stain and it wasn't food or juice..." Derpy got pensive.

"You can do it. Think long and hard." Bellz teased.

Derpy gasped. "Oh by Celestia. EEWW! EW! EW! My bed is right next to the hammock." She covered her eyes with her hooves. Bellz laughed.

"You got slut all over my hammock!" Kido complained.

"What's a slut?" Derpy asked.

"She is." Kido pointed at Bellz.

"Oh come on boss. Was just a little fun. No harm done." Bellz said to Kido.

"Very well. I will admit that you were locked up there for a while. I'll just go get dressed now." Kido started heading to the door.

"Hey where will I sleep now that I'm better?"

"In my hammock."

"Next to you?"

"NO! It's yours to keep."


	23. Chapter 23: Compassion and its Reward

XXIII

Compassion and its Reward

"Are we ready to go deputies?" Kido came downstairs dressed in his patrol clothes. It was very much like his usual way of dress. Red boots, casual jeans, long sleeve black shirt, red gloves (that contained hidden blades each) and ever since his birthday he is wearing the piece of cloth given to him by Derpy across his scar. He was holding a box. "Bellz, this is for you my dear?"

"What is it?" She got close.

"Your badge. I give to you the tittle Assistant Deputy Guard." From the box he took out a white six corner star and clipped it over Bellz's heart.

"But... I don't understand... You trust me?" Bellz was dumbstruck.

"I do. Bellz you may not realize it yourself but you can do so much good for the world and all it's inhabitants."

"But you don't know me. I attacked your town, your friends, you don't know who I am. How are you even sure I'm not just a spy?" Bellz felt frustrated.

"I don't have any certainties. But I have faith." He placed his hands on Bellz shoulders. "I have faith in you." Bellz couldn't look him in the eye. This was the same wolf that was just acting like a fool a few minutes ago, the same wolf who wouldn't hesitate to make a joke if it meant to make those around him happy. Yet now acts like a forgiving and wise father. He let go of her and made for the door.

"Derpy are you packed?" Kido looked to Derpy.

"Yep." Derpy walked out as her boss opened the door. He then looked to Bellz.

"Are you coming Bellz?"

"Me?" Bellz asked.

"Yes, as a guard you must take patrols, our office hours are done."

"But boss I attacked the town, the residents will despise me, hate me even."

"Bellz you are the one who asked for a different life. I did not say it was easy. You must face those you have hurt. Face them with compassion and understanding."

"But what if they still hate me?"

"Give them time. Endure the looks. Endure the insults. True strength does not come from the power of your muscles or that of your magic, even less by your ability to kill. True strength comes from the will to make the right choices."

Bellz reluctantly exited the station. Derpy looked at her confused.

"I thought sunlight was bad for you?" Derpy asked.

"Fuck no. I'm no faggy vampire, I'm a bat. And I don't sparkle either." Bellz answered.

"OH CELESTIA! SOMEPONY CALL THE GUARD!" Bon Bon yelled when she saw Bellz.

"I'm here good citizen." Kido casually said as he finished closing the door.

"The bat is back!" Lyra who was next to her yelled.

"Indeed she is." Kido now spoke to the surrounding ponies and pointed at Bellz. "Bellz here has surrendered herself to the guard and to pay off the damages she has done, she will serve the town of Ponyville."

"What in tarnation? You're trusting that monster? I trust you Kido but this is too much!" Applejack arrived from the crowd forming. She pushed Applebloom behind her.

"Say that to my face you B...!" Kido raised his hand to silence Bellz. She calmed down.

"Applejack my dear. Bellz wishes to do what's right and face her sins, offer her that chance as you did for me." Kido said to his friend.

"This is too much, she should be locked up!" Applejack remained firm.

"YEAH!" The crowd started demanding Bellz's head.

Bellz felt angry and frustrated she wanted to claw her way out of the situation. She was just about to when...

"Let he who is without sin, cast the first stone!" Kido yelled to the crowd with some anger in his voice. "I asked this forsaken spirit to sin no more and seek redemption for her past. She has... and she's here to humbly ask for your blessing and a chance. Doesn't she, like everypony here, deserve a second chance! Speak now or shun me as well!" Kido picked up a stone and threw it slowly at Applejack's hooves, he then walked in front of Bellz as a sign that he will protect her.

Applejack frowned and went on her way, the rest of the crowd followed. Bellz and Derpy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Shall we go now my friends?" Kido looked to them as if nothing happened and smiled.

"Wolfboss... where did that come from?" Derpy asked.

"Remember the book I told you about? The one where it says to "Love your enemies". The little speech I just gave was from that same book."

"Sounds like a good book."

"Yes my dear it is. Now come along we have a town to protect." He looked to Bellz. She followed quietly.

They went to their first complaint of the day, a jewelery store that had been robbed. The owner, a sophisticated looking unicorn, was outside hammering planks of wood over the broken window.

"Greetings... Mister Craft?" Kido asked politely. "Derpy you know what to do." Derpy took out her notebook to write.

"Yes, thank you for coming..." He looked at the mysterious bat next to the wolf. "I take it this is the new recruit that's caused all the fuss."

"Indeed she is. You've heard about that?"

"Whole town heard of it in less that two minutes. Hear you can give quite a speech too?... I'm not one to judge." He looked to Bellz. "Miss the night you came you broke my windows. Last night a good for nothing stole one of my most priced pieces. You get me my piece back, you're okay on my book."

"You are most kind, and Deputy Bellz will of course help. So this thief went directly for this piece and nothing else?"

"Left everything untouched except for that one piece and my window. It was one of a kind, a solid gold flower, an antique that a prince many years ago wore trying to enchant our very own Princess Celestia into being his bride, he failed of course. But it is still a piece of history and rich ponies love antiques with a story. Darn thief broke in using a rock."

"Do you still have this rock?"

"Right there." Mister Craft then brought to Kido's attention a single rock next to the broken window. Kido walked to it and picked it up to smell it. "By the Goddess."

"Caught the thieves sent boss?" Called out Bellz.

"Yes, I recognize it. Lets move before he makes his next move. Bellz before we go..." He whispered something in her ear. Bellz walked to Mister Craft.

"Mister Craft. I'd like to thank you for the chance to aid you and your fair business. I will do my best to return your property." Bellz said humbly.

"Well I guess as long as you don't attack the town again and keep your nose clean, you'll be fine young lady." Mister Craft answered.

The three guards went on their way to the thieves home. Kido got on all fours and sprinted, the girls had to start flying to keep up. They arrived at a humble looking home. Kido took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the girls at each of his sides. A teenage brown color male earth pony answered the door.

"Oh hey Guard Badtower. What's up?" Said the teenager.

"Don't flatter me Sneaky. You know why I'm here." He presented Sneaky the rock from the crime scene. "You stole before and I went easy on you."

"Hey you can't prove anything." Sneaky became defensive.

"Like hell he can. This rock has your sent and so does the store." Bellz reacted. Kido lifted a hand, Bellz calmed down.

"Okay fine!" Sneaky went inside and from his back pack revealed he is in illegal possession of the gold flower and he handed it to Kido. "Deputy Derpy file this as evidence."

"So what now? I keep doing community service for a longer time?" Sneaky said in a confident manner.

"I'm afraid not young pony. You committed breaking and entering, burglary, both in the first degree, and broke the terms of your probation. It is out of my hands now. You are hereby under arrest and will be judged in a court of law. Deputy Bellz if you please, as I taught you. Nice and easy." Kido said.

"Wait! No I can't go to jail! MOM! DAD!" He yelled as Bellz started to chain his hooves.

"Don't make me charge you with resisting arrest!" Said Bellz as she stood.

Two concerned looking ponies arrived at the door. Sneaky's parents, the father holding a shotgun.

"What are you doing to my baby you monster!" Yelled the mother.

"Let go before I blow you to kingdom come!" The father aimed the shotgun at his sons arresting guard.

"Sirs your son is under arrest. If you intervene there will be consequences." Kido said standing in the shotguns way. The father dropped the gun.

"But guard... he's been doing his community service. He's been a good boy." Cried the mother.

"Mam, Sneaky broke into a local jewelery last night, he will now have to face a court of law. You may tomorrow come to the station, post his bail and receive his court date to support him."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The father yelled in rage at his son. "We supported you. Gave you everything! I begged the guard to go easy on you!" Tears were now in his eyes. "Maybe jail will straighten you out." The father looked to Kido. "Guard, do your job." and with that he picked up his gun and went inside his home.

"NO! Please don't take my baby!" The mother panicked.

Kido did feel remorse for making the caring mother suffer. But her son was a repeat offender, he had no choice. He signaled his Deputies to follow him. Bellz nudged Sneaky to walk.

"Mom! Please! I'll be good!" Sneaky yelled to deaf ears.

Sneaky tried to fight a couple of times on the way to the station but eventually they arrived. It was five thirty in the afternoon. Bellz was coming out of the holding area to the lobby.

"You tired Deputy?" Kido asked from his desk. Derpy was at her own organizing the case file.

"Hell no! Just pondering somethings is all." Bellz said.

"Have a seat and share." Kido pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Bellz sat.

"Well you arrested a boy for burglary today, but you gave me community service for attacking the town. What's up with that?" Bellz asked.

"Two different cases my dear. You see, I think of the first offense, well as long as it isn't a violent crime, as a freebie. I give the offender the chance to ask for forgiveness and redeem him or herself. Sneaky was a repeat offender. He didn't regret what he had done and did not appreciate the chance I gave him, he took advantage of the mercy I demonstrated when I was moved by his fathers dedication to help his son."

"But my crime WAS violent."

"But you regretted your actions and apologized to Twilight. By Twilight not pressing charges, your punishment was up to me and not a court of law."

"So Twilight helped me out more than I realized." Bellz made a sad expression.

"She did Bellz. Don't throw this opportunity away. Embrace it and do the best you can."

"I will boss. Hey what if nopony appreciates my efforts what if they continue to hate me? What's the benefit of being good then?" Kido then stood.

"The righteous path is not a simple one. Find happiness in compassion, you will realize it's reward in time... Well it should be six soon. I must be off." He started to make for the door.

"Another case?"

"No. Going to visit a friend. You guys keep everything under control. I'll be back soon." He left.

"Where's he going?" Bellz asked Derpy. She was still working.

"Wolfboss visits the children in the psychiatric area of the hospital everyday..." Derpy continued to tell Bellz about the case against Filthy Rich.

"And ponies call me a Monster. I've hurt others before. But your own daughter?" Bellz said.

"I don't think you're a monster Bellz." Derpy closed the cabinet and sat back down.

"Really?"

"I do however think your a slut."

"Why you little b..."

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" The Mayor came in screaming. There was a crowd of ponies behind her.

"What happened!" Both Deputies asked at the same time.

"City hall is on fire! Children are inside! Firefighters can't get to them!" Mayor was in such panic she didn't notice or mind Bellz.

"Were on our way! Lets go Deputy!" Bellz quickly took action.

"Shouldn't we call Wolfboss?" Derpy asked.

"The fire will spread!" They ran out the door and took flight. From just a few feet in the air the huge fire was visible. Bellz started sucking up as much air as she could.

"What are you doing?" Derpy asked.

"WULD NAH KEST!" Bellz shouted. In front of Derpy's eyes the bat disappeared.

The ponies watching the burning building all heard a sudden whistle getting closer when... BOOM!

Bellz hit the floor causing a small crater, she quickly got up and approached the fire fighters. One was pumping the device that made the hoses squirt water with high pressure. Two others were handling them. The captain was planning and giving orders. Nearby there was an ambulance with some ponies and fillies receiving attention. Bellz went to the captain.

"What's the situation on the children?" Bellz asked, the captain had heard the rumor about her. He saw her badge, she was legit.

"We got most of them out but one isn't accounted for..." He explained and was interrupted.

"SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL!" A female pony was yelling as two other ponies held her back.

"She the mother?" Bellz continued.

"Yes. We can't go in. If we're right she's right in the middle of it all... WAIT!" The captain tried to chase Bellz as she went inside running.

Bellz couldn't use her shouts. The place was crumbling around her as it is. Using her wings would cause the fires to spread more. She had no choice but to look the old fashion way. But she had one trick up her sleeve. Her supersonic hearing. She closed her eyes and started to scream in several directions waiting for the sound waves to bounce back. On a higher level she sensed a small figure, it could have been debris but she had to take the chance the particular shape was the filly.

She used her wings as an umbrella for the falling debris and later to reach the floor where she sensed the movement. The smoke was thick and was taking it's toll on her. Despite her healing ability this did not make her invincible, there is a limit and that limit is constant damage. Too much time in the smoke will end her. She tried her senses once again and was now certain of the location and made her way. It was a filing room. But she heard it among the chaos. A faint heartbeat. She made to grab the little filly, cradled her in her arms and covered her with her wings. She ran for the window. She couldn't shout, the smoke had deteriorated her lungs. No choice.

As the building was falling, Bellz jumped out crashing through debris, she fell from a third floor and at the last second she opened her wings and safely landed, she quickly ran to the ambulance to have the filly treated. The medics took the filly and laid her on a transport bed giving her oxygen. But the medic touched her neck and then he shook his head. The other medic removed the oxygen mask.

"NO YOU FUCKERS! She has a heartbeat!" Bellz yelled and approached the lifeless filly.

"She has no pulse, she's de...!" Tried to respond the medic.

"FUCK YOU!" She then pushed the medic aside taking the oxygen mask from the ambulance and placing it on the filly. "Give me the epinephrine, point five CC's!"

"There's nothing we can..." Tried the medic again.

"I'll find it myself!" She looked hectically for the syringe she needed. She found it and injected one of the fillies legs with a very small dose. The heart started beating faster. She heard the mother's yells behind her. From the corner of her eye she saw a small group trying to take her by surprise. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The ponies ran off in fear. She touched the fillies neck, a light pulse. But still wasn't breathing well. She started CPR. "BREATHE! I ORDER YOU TO BREATH!" She practically punched the little filly in the chest.

The filly gasped for air, coughing as she did. Bellz felt relieved. The mother fought the two ponies holding her, they were distracted by the filly that escaped death's grip. Bellz backed up to give them some space.

"Mommy?" The little filly said weakly as her mother held her.

In that precise moment Bellz realized everything Kido tried to teach her about the reward in helping others. All her life, fighting and risking ones own life was a means of conquering and gaining power. She's never risked her own life to save another living being before. Bellz didn't know what came over her when she received the news that children needed help, it felt like instinct to help. But seeing the mother who had lost all hope, reunited with a loved one, made it all worth it. If she was arrested for disobeying the fire fighters and the medics, she wouldn't care. Derpy put a hoof on Bellz's back and smiled, she smiled back. It was a job well done.

Kido arrived and was approached by the chief of the medics and fire fighters. Bellz over heard them telling her boss how she disobeyed direct orders putting her life in danger running into the building and then treating the filly.

"Don't worry Bellz. You did the right thing. You gonna check yourself for the burns?" Derpy assured her new friend noticing she was covered in severe burns.

"Tell that to the bureaucracy. And these will just heal soon, I'm fine." Bellz felt defeated. And was now feeling worse when she saw Kido come closer with a serious look on his face.

"Boss I'm so sorry." Bellz said. She stayed quiet for a few seconds and then turned angry. "You know what? Fuck you! I'm not sorry. Fuck the rules and Fuck protocol. I saved that little girl. If you're gonna arrest me, I regret nothing." She began to sob, tears in her eyes. "It was worth it. I couldn't let that little girl die..."

Kido hugged her tightly. He caught Bellz by surprise. Derpy just smiled expecting this. He then let go still leaving his hands on her shoulders looking at her in the eyes. Kido had the type of smile a father would have when speaking to a daughter.

"I am so proud of you."


	24. Chapter 24: Before the Rooster Crows

XXIV

Before the Rooster Crows

"My momma taught me that love making is for a special somepony, not something you do for fun." Derpy was arguing with Bellz. They were walking back to the station. It was eight thirty at night.

"But it is fun." Bellz teased. Kido was behind them enjoying the two go at it.

"Love making before marriage is like opening your birthday presents before your birthday. You spoil the surprise and what's special about it." Derpy argued.

"But come on, you gotta give it a test drive. What if the surprise you get on your honeymoon is a really small package?" Bellz smiled.

"Small package...?" Derpy thought for a second." Darn it Bellz!" Bellz laughed.

"Hey Boss what do you think?" Bellz looked to Kido. "Sex before marriage wrong or right?"

"I'll be keeping my nose out of this if you don't mind." Kido answered.

"Ah come on wolfboss." Derpy pleaded.

"Yeah boss, spill the goods, I dare you." Bellz challenged.

Kido sighed. "I believe the act of sex is fine as long as it is consensual. And between people of the age of consent."

"Fuck you boss! That's just the law. What do YOU think?" Bellz asked.

"It is fun I will admit. But after a while it became dull. So now I will only be together with someone I love." Kido answered.

"Okay... and your preference?"

"The ladies but in the end I would accept love no matter from who."

"All right... Wait." Bellz stopped. "What do you mean "in the end" boss?"

"Nothing." Kido blushed and passed the deputies.

"You been with boys haven't you?" Bellz said excitedly.

Derpy gasped and stopped. "Wolfboss is that true?... Not that I'm judging."

"We have to hurry and file a preliminary report..." Kido continued.

"FUCK THAT! I have to hear this. Now spill!" Bellz demanded and followed her boss, as did Derpy.

"By the Goddess! Fine! I was a teenager. It was sudden. Didn't expect it. I fell in love. Didn't work out. End of story." Kido blurted out.

"More importantly... who was the girl in the bedroom?" Bellz teased. Her boss blushed even more now. "It was you wasn't it!"

"Oh by Celestia!" Derpy gasped in surprise.

"FUCK YOU BELLZ!" They arrived, Bellz couldn't stop laughing. "We're here so drop it."

The girls held their laughter but couldn't hold back their smiles. The door opened and they all entered the lobby. Suddenly Bellz stopped smiling. Kido went over to his desk to write. Derpy went upstairs.

"Hey boss can I talk to you?... It's kinda important." Bellz asked her boss.

"Shoot."

Bellz didn't sit down but started pacing back and forth in front of Kido's desk. "Boss how do you know if what your doing is the right thing?"

"That's like asking the meaning of life."

"I'm asking YOU. You seem so at peace with everything. Like you have a certainty about what your doing is the right. I don't have that." She stopped to think. "Just a month ago I felt revenge for those that locked our kind in Tartarus, killing, hurting, overpowering was right. But now..."

"You're not so sure?"

"When I saved that little filly tonight... I don't know why I did it. I just knew I had to. You said it was the right thing to do. But I technically did do something wrong. I broke protocol and the law in my effort by disobeying the fire fighter and medics."

"Laws are created in the effort to benefit the many but they don't and can never account for every possible situation."

"But then what's the right thing to do in difficult situations?"

"Bellz how do you feel right now? Push your doubt aside for a moment and tell me how you feel about your actions tonight."

Bellz took a deep breath and felt something she never felt before. Her breathing was steady, so was her heartbeat. She felt calm. "I don't know."

"Bellz, when you kill, when you do things that are wrong you feel excitement, adrenaline. But when you do what's right, when you truly follow your heart... you feel peace." Kido smiled.

"I think I understand." She smiled back at her boss. "Boss you're some kind of saint, a Messiah even."

"My dear I am far from it." Kido became saddened. "In fact... I am the worst monster I know."

"Boss you saved this town... from what you've told me, since you escaped you helped ponies from the shadows. You're weird, but I can't imagine anyone more qualified to protect a town and it's inhabitants." Bellz noticed tears in Kido's good eye. "Boss... what happened?" She sat down. Kido spoke as if he was talking to himself.

"When I was young, actually fifteen, a year before I escaped Tartarus." He paused to remember. "Let me give you a bit of a back story."

"Okay"

"Werewolves, the vast majority, are creatures who value power, but my father was different, he became tired of my kinds unhealthy obsession with power, so he taught me and my brothers the values of compassion and empathy. My brothers were more resistant to his teachings but I followed my fathers advice from the beggining and read from the most forgotten libraries. These libraries contained books about philosophy for the most part."

"That's where you learned about morals and such?" Bellz asked.

"Yes. As a pup of no more than eleven years of age I applied these teachings. Helpings those around me, doing good deeds and so on. My father was ever so proud. But after four years my clan started to take notice and surprisingly, many liked what my father had to say but my mother opposed his teachings."

"Wait... how did your dad get married to someone who opposed him?"

"My father was the largest and strongest of all the warriors of our clan. By tradition he had to marry the chief's daughter. They weren't really a couple in anyway really."

"And how did your parents have you. If what you say is true, you should be enormous."

Kido laughed. "I brought great shame to my family. I am so small and skinny. But my brothers... the youngest was already five feet tall at only age five. But my father taught me to fight, and I bested every challenger I encountered."

"Wow. Okay go back to the main story."

"So my mother, took charge as the new chief and realized what was happening concerning my father changing the minds and hearts of the clan with his teachings on compassion. She charged my father and her own three sons with treason. The punishment being death."

"That's messed up."

Kido sighed. "It gets worse... my two brothers, my father and I were locked in a cell. The three of us swore we would gladly die by his side. But my father took me aside and said to me. I will never forget his words: ""Before the rooster crows you will kill me three times. But know my love will not fade."" He was actually smiling as he said this. I grew angry at the thought of him thinking I could kill him, never mind three times, which is impossible."

Bellz stayed silent.

"It was the morning of our public execution. We were tied down on a fully packed theater in a row, an executioner was holding a silver dagger. My mother gave us, her three children, a chance to live. All we had to do was denounce our fathers teachings and aid in killing him. Simple right?... My two brothers refused, yelling how they will gladly die by my fathers side. BUT I WAS SUCH A COWARD!"

Kido punched his desk breaking it in half. Bellz was shocked. Kido continued.

"I cried for mercy and agreed to the terms. I was released and handed a dagger. But now I had to kill my brothers as well... I... I... OH GODDESS!" Kido fell to his knees.

"What happened then?" Bellz asked.

"I started with the little one. He was only eleven at the time. He didn't even yell or curse at me, he just looked sad. I sliced his throat. Then my other brother, he was thirteen. He was silent, pure rage in his eyes. I ended him too..." He couldn't continue.

"Boss you have to let this out."

"When I came face to face with my father, he wasn't angry... he was smiling. He still loved me, despite what I've done to his children. I don't know what came over me. I fell to my knees in front of him. I took the knife and slashed my right eye in shame. "

"That's why that scar won't heal."

"Yes..." He continued. "After I finished cutting off my own eye, I heard a rooster crow. That's when I realized what my father meant the night before. He didn't mean I would literally kill HIM three times. He was referring to how I would kill my brothers and then hurt myself. That was more painful than dying to him." Kido wiped his eye and continued. "I was looking down in pain and regret. Then my father lifted my head with his muzzle. He was now sad. My father lifted his head, exposing his throat. He wanted me to live... and I did it. I took my fathers life and I lived." Kido was now on his knees, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "My mother, her supporters and her family were so proud."

"Boss I..." Bellz had no words that could possibly comfort him, but she went to her boss and hugged him.

But just when this moment couldn't get worse for the young werewolf. Derpy and Twilight had overheard the story. Derpy after a shower came downstairs to check on her friends, but heard the pain in her wolfboss's voice and despite knowing it was wrong of her, she stayed and listened.

Twilight had heard about the events on City Hall and wanted to check on her boyfriend, she heard his story from a small opening in the door, peeking inside. She backed up from the door, not knowing what to do with what she just heard. She couldn't do anything else but run back to her home.


	25. Chapter 25: Evaluation Day

XV

Evaluation Day

"I can't believe this, it's been a more than a week now and she won't talk to me." Kido was pacing in the living quarters. It was Wednesday morning.

"Boss relax. She probably has stuff going on." Bellz said from her hammock, trying to comfort him, but she knew all too well what happened. Kido was too emotional to notice his girlfriends scent coming from the station door that night when he told Bellz about his dark past. But Bellz knew she heard. She was beating herself up over it, for not stopping Kido from telling his story.

"Bellz if that were true she'd tell me. She would always ask to come over here, or ask me to go over there even if it was just for a few minutes just to see each other. What happened?"

"Boss we really don't have time for this. We all have to get dressed in our fancy get ups for our evaluation... Well except for Derpy... she's always naked." She looked over to Derpy putting on a small guard vest on. "Right sexy?"

"Don't look you perv." Derpy said.

"Why do ponies look more naughty with clothes on. I don't get it. Hey Derpy I want you to put a volleyball uniform on."

"Leave me alone. And get dressed, Wolfboss had Rarity make you a uniform like his."

"I'm going. I'm going. Boss you too, our ride will be here soon." Derpy looked to a still pacing Kido.

"Bellz you don't understand, I wanted Twilight and her friends support on this." Kido said.

"We'll be fine. We got results and efficiency on our side. We solved some cases this week, and were still working that arson on city hall. Why haven't we made any progress on that by the way?" Bellz asked.

"Bellz I thought I made that clear. I already know who caused it. And it's the same reason I haven't made any progress on finding Blueberry's mother. I don't have access to the Canterlot prison."

"I remember you mentioned the guy who did it is behind bars already." Bellz started taking off her clothes in the middle of the room, Derpy was surprised but remained silent and looked away. Kido had his back turned.

"Yes. That's why I need today to go perfectly. We will be in front of the most powerful ponies in Equestria, presenting our worth as part of the Guard. Bellz don't misunderstand, I like having you here, but I lost some points by allowing you to work here... GODDAMMIT!" Kido turned around and saw Bellz naked.

"What?" Bellz casually asked.

"Bellz your naked." Derpy stated.

"But you're always naked." Bellz argued.

"It's not the same. You..." Derpy got shy all of a sudden.

"Come on. It's no big deal. See? Tiny boobies. I can't even make 'em jiggle." Bellz held her A cups in her hands and started bouncing.

"I"LL BE GETTING READY IN THE BATHROOM!" Kido took his clothes from his wardrobe and locked himself in the bathroom.

Derpy and Bellz headed downstairs and waited for their boss to get ready. Derpy was wearing a simple vest with the white six sided star symbol in the front. Bellz was wearing a formal military uniform similar in appearance to Kido's, except it was adapted to her feminine figure and smaller, since she's a foot smaller than her boss. They heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"About time... " She stopped when she saw her boss dressed in his uniform and his usual red cloth covering the scar over his right eye. She had known him for several days now, and they even lived together. But seeing him dressed like this, looking so proud in his uniform, it made her blush.

"I'm sorry. I had to do to the final stitching on these." Kido pointed to some stripes he added to the side of the sleeves in his arm. "Did our ride arrive?"

"Nope." Derpy answered.

"Bellz?... Is there something wrong my dear?" Kido asked the still speechless Bellz.

"What...? No... Just... you need to straighten the neck." Bellz approached to adjust her boss's neck. She had never been this close to him before, nor has he ever allowed her to get this close. Bellz trusted him but she felt he always kept her at a distance. "There."

"Thank you..." He paused and lowered his voice. "Bellz I never thanked you for that night."

"You don't have anything to thank me for." She lowered her voice. She also didn't notice her hands were still around his neck.

"Despite knowing what I've done..." He stopped for a second. "You've been good to me."

"Well if you're really grateful maybe we should..." Bellz said teasingly but was interrupted by the sound of incoming trumpets.

"There is our ride. Lets go deputies." Derpy and Kido rushed out the door. Bellz was left alone in the lobby.

"Fuck."

The three mounted a flying carriage and were on their way. The trip seemed short due to how they had one of their usual controversial conversations where they end up cussing at each other. They soon arrived at Canterlot and headed directly to the court room where they will be, by all means, judged. Kido stopped his friends at the door and faced them.

"Before we go inside. I'd like to say it has been an honor to aid Ponyville along side you both. Derpy, you went beyond anything anypony could expect of you... Bellz, despite all the disdain, you chose the righteous path. I'm very proud of you both." Kido said placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Boss nothings gonna happen, so stop the drama." Bellz said.

"The slut is right wolfboss. We'll be back to protecting Ponyville in no time." Derpy said smiling.

"Who are you calling a slut...?" Bellz was interrupted.

"Girls today could determine if we remain as part of the Guard... Worst case scenario Bellz and I could be exiled, maybe more." Kido said nervously.

"Hey you're the one who taught us to always have hope." Bellz said in confidence.

"No hope, no future." Derpy said. Kido calmed down and smiled.

"Very true my friends. We shall face this head on." Kido then turned to the door and pushed it open.

Inside they witnessed an enormous round room beautifully decorated. It was a house of representatives and politicians. As the three young guards made their way to the middle, the ponies surrounding them stared. They reached the middle and stood in a circle. All around them there were ponies sitting in wooden benches as if they were about to watch a sporting event. Kido faced his judges in front of him with his friends at his sides.

They now faced a podium with desks at its sides. Princess Celestia stood at top of the podium. Princess Luna and Princess Mi Amore Candenza at Celestia's sides. At the further edges of the tables stood Captain Shinning Armor, on the other an elder pony, General Knight. These were the five most influential beings in Equestria and they took the time to personally handle this evaluation. The room suddenly turned silent as Princess Celestia began the proceedings. Everypony present bowed in respect to the princess, except for Kido, Bellz and surprisingly Derpy as well. The three limited themselves to lightly bowing their heads.

"Before we begin, I'd like to thank everypony for participating in this evaluation. The purpose of this meeting is to address the great concern towards the decision to allow a none pony, a werewolf to be exact, into the guard. I would like to point out that the decision to welcome Private Badtower into our ranks was not mine alone. Princess Luna supported my recommendation as did Captain Sinning Armor. The five of us will ask our individual questions by order, to which Private Badtower and his associates will answer and if need be defend themselves. When this process is done, we will cast a vote based on the information presented today on what will be the next course of action. General Knight, you expressed you wished to begin."

The aged pony cleared his throat. "Certainly your highness. I would like to first point out the arrogance displayed by Private Badtower and his associates by not displaying the proper respect deserved by our honorable princess by bowing on at least one knee. What say you private?" General Knight pointed a hoof at Kido.

"We have the greatest of respect for Princess Celestia. Us three simply have a different opinion on what she represents." Kido calmly answered.

"Explain yourself." The general pushed.

"Princess Celestia is viewed by ponies as a Goddess. Therefor they bow. To us three she a figure of authority, one to be respected indeed and who also very much does deserves our respect, but not a Goddess. I personally believe in the Wolf Goddess Lupus Mater. Assistant Deputy Guard Derpy is studying theology as she is for now uncertain on what to believe is the truth of the universe. Assistant Deputy Guard Bellz believes in the Goddess of the night, which is in our presence this moment." Kido lifted a hand to Princess Luna.

"So your influence has caused one of our own to stray from viewing our Princess as a true Goddess. Is your purpose to cause some sort of revolution private?"

"As I said General. Derpy just doesn't view Princess Celestia as a Goddess, but still follows her laws and respects her position as ruler, as do I."

"I very much doubt that. You defied the law the moment you set paw off Tartarus." The crowd started speaking amongst them. Princess Celestia called for order.

"General my kind was vanished to Tartarus for being uncontrollable monsters who lived only to hunt, kill and breed. Millenniums have passed since the decision was made by the leaders of old to imprison them. Behind the gates today, the werewolf kind is now the dominant species, not only because of their strength but because they evolved to have intelligence. Most of my kind is still in a tribal mentality, still holding on to ancient grudges, they need more time to realize the potential for peace. I understand your concern more than you know, thus the reason I escaped alone and did not open the gates."

"And your point?"

"My point sir... That if I was a truly a threat to order and peace, would I be standing here right now following due process and the Princess's request for me to be here?... And on that note, perhaps I shouldn't have aided in Princess Luna's escape." The crowd was again in an uproar. Princess Celestia called for order to then address the statement. She looked at her sister.

"Princess Luna, is this true?" Celestia asked.

"Yes Princess Celestia." Princess Luna sighed. "Since the day on the attack on Ponyville you have asked continuously concerning how I knew Private Badtower long before my escape from the moon. The truth is, he aided in my escape, he is the one that made it possible." The room fell silent.

"I must ask why. Private Badtower if you please?" Princess Celestia looked to him.

"Certainly your majesty... Around two years after my escape I started noticing a pattern of violence in several towns. I investigated and ended up having a suspicion of a cult awaiting her, Princess Luna's, return, they worshiped her as their only true Goddess. I was never certain but I suspected they might be Bat Witches at the time. They are nomadic and would leave some relics or artifacts that depicted a dark colored alicorn. After sometime I caught on to a certain ritual to communicate with their Goddess. I successfully managed to pull it off and from that day I was in communication with Princess Luna."

"If you knew this was the Goddess of these violent creatures, why did you proceed to then aid her?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I deceived him. I told the story of why I was sent to the moon but I told him I was ashamed and desired nothing more than to return home and amend for my wrong doings. " Princess Luna added.

"And you took it upon yourself to release her?" Princess Celestia said looking to Kido.

"It was the right thing to do your majesty." Kido said firmly.

"Explain then, how taking justice into your own hooves... in your case hands, was right?"

"Princess Luna was incarcerated for the attempt to commit a serious crime on pony kind. Emphasis on ""attempt"", from what I studied on Equestrian law, the punishment of murder, torture or rape, the worst possible crimes, is a life sentence per conviction. Princess Luna served ten for an attempt."

"And you didn't consider the consequences of releasing her?"

"I did. And I was more than ready to stop her. But the wielders of the Elements of Harmony beat me to it. But in the end you can't simply condemn somepony to an eternity of incarceration for what might happen. We release from prison many guilty of crimes everyday in hopes they learned their lesson. Didn't our princess deserve the same justice?"

Celestia thought long and hard about what to say next. The wolf's arguments were compelling to say the least. "I am inclined to agree, General you may continue your line of questioning."

"Thank you your majesty. I would like to hear more about this so called immunity to magic,if this is true, you would be near to unbeatable yes?"

"Far from it sir. If you cast an elemental spell, such as fire for example. I will feel the flames."

"Excuse me, if I may." Captain Shinning Armor intervened. Princess Celestia gave him the go ahead. "Back when we first encountered you, I used a lighting spell yet you still stood."

"You could say I have a high tolerance for pain captain. But I can only take so much, I will succumb to my wounds if your attacks had persisted."

"Then what good is immunity to magic?" Shinning Armor asked.

"Some spells won't do their intended effect. I can't be teleported, barriers won't work, can't be stunned, or be sent to the moon for example." Kido looked towards Princess Celestia. She remained calm.

"I see... I'm done you highness." Shinning Armor looked to the Princess.

"General, you wish to continue?" Princess Celestia looked to her general.

"Yes... It's been brought to our attention you welcomed the same Bat Witch that attacked the town you swore to protect into your ranks. Care to explain your actions?" The General continued.

"My list of duties included to be the preliminary judge towards cases, stating amount for bails, determine if the criminal may only serve community service and conditions of probation. More serious crimes are to be handled by a higher court of law with a jury here in Canterlot..."

"We know your duties well guard. Get to how and why you made a criminal who, from what I heard, intended to EAT the inhabitants of Ponyville, a guard."

"Neither the assaulted guards, Twilight Sparkle nor I stepped forward to press charges. But due to the severity of the crime she, Assistant Deputy Guard Bellz, is under heavy probation and long term community service."

"You play the advocate all too well Guard Bastower. Be careful were your cunning may lead when you think you know the system." General Knight turned to Celestia. "No further questions your majesty." General Knight didn't continue to ask further into the subject of Bellz, since the case was handled by the book. Kido's actions were all withing his power.

"Princess Luna, your turn to question if you please." Princess Celestia gave her sister the floor.

"Private Badtower aided in my release from the moon with the best of intentions. Were it not for him I wouldn't be by here today. The Bat Witches had all that was necessary to release me except for one ingredient. Blood from a pure creature of shadow."

"Excuse me? How did he provide such an ingredient?" Celestia asked.

"I used my own your highness." Kido said.

"What the fuck boss?" Bellz whispered.

"I've never... you know..." Kido whispered back.

"But what about the boy when you were a teenager? And you said you got tired of sex without love."

"Guess it didn't count. And I've never been with a female and I read that view on loveless sex from a book. Now shut up!"

"I see... Carry on Princess Luna." Princess Celestia said.

"As I was saying..." Luna continued. "I have the greatest of confidence in Private Badtower's abilities and his sense of what's right and wrong."

"Princess Luna's view will be considered." Celestia said. "Captain Shinning Armor, will you take the floor?"

"Yes your highness." Captain Shinning Armor cleared his throat. "My questions were to be focused on Private Badtower's immunity to magic and his views towards his own kind. Those questions were answered earlier. My remaining question is about his escape off Tartarus. For thousands of years creatures of high intellect such as Warlocks and Necromancers remained behind it's walls. How is it that one young wolf escaped."

"It took me a year of planning." Kido took a deep breath. "It was actually a ridiculous plan." He chuckled. "Tartarus is protected by unbreakable barriers of magic and high ninety degree walls. But you see... I became immune to magic, so then only the walls remained... I couldn't climb, so I dug. I dug underground almost everyday for a year. When I came out to the other side, I left nice parcels of black powder that destroyed my work."

The crowd became silent, a pin could be heard. Shinning Armor finally spoke after a minute.

"Are you saying that it was that simple?"

"The right answer is usually so awfully simple." Kido said with obvious confidence in his voice.

"No further questions your highness." The Captain finished. The crowd started to murmur.

"Order. Order." Princess Celestia proceeded. "Princess Cadenza, will you take the floor next?"

"Yes your highness." Cadence held a grudge with the wolf that attacked her husband. "From what I have read, werewolves are aggressive hunters who get a thrill from the killing, so do Bat Witches. This is most true, as was demonstrated, in the event when this same calm wolf standing before us, suddenly snapped and attacked the Captain of the Royal Guard. What say you monster?" The crowd started to yell accusations agreeing with Cadence's accusation. Princess Celestia had to ask for order.

"Perhaps your husband himself may be kind enough to speak for me concerning my rash decision to attack him." Kido said lifting a hand aimed at the Captain. Shinning Armor sighed.

"The night we encountered Guard Badtower I attacked without considering possible collateral damage. My lighting attack spell struck a pony near him as well, the pony who got injured is his personal friend, Assistant Deputy Guard Hooves who stands at his side this very moment. The attack on me not only showed me a capable fighter but also a warrior who will face any obstacle for those he cares for. Therefor I agreed to welcome him into our ranks that night."

"If I may add." Kido then spoke. "Deputy Bellz has been a resident of Ponyville and a fellow protector for a few weeks now. We sleep in the same building. If she wished us harm she had plenty of opportunities. I have full faith in her."

"No further questions your highness." Cadence felt defeated since her own husband protected his attacker. She had to now wait for the voting.

"Guard Badtower, would you care to add anything further?" Princess Celestia said.

Kido took a deep breath and took a step forward. "This council is merely repeating what I've been saying for the past three years."

"And what is that Private?" Celestia asked confused.

"The Reapers are coming!"

Everypony and Bellz was shocked at what Kido said and discussed it among themselves. Celestia asked for order.

"General, Captain! Your defenses and army are a JOKE! In a royal wedding, a full scale invasion happened right under your noses! And when you had to protect a small town thinking I was the threat you had no concern for the citizens well being, leading to my friends harm!" Kido said in a challenging tone.

"Now wait just a second..." Shinning Armor tried to speak.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Kido continued. "You wish to be taken seriously as a leader! Do something other than portray weakness, wishing for peace without the price for freedom!" Princess Cadenza was shocked, holding back her tears and indignation.

"Princess Luna!" He pointed a finger at Princess Luna. "I released you, I hoped you'd be a strong leader! Yet you merely stand in the shadows afraid of being shunned and disliked! Stand your ground for what is right despite what others may think!" Luna looked ashamed.

"And the worst of all. Princess Celestia herself!" Kido practically growled in anger.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OF YOU MONSTER! GUARDS!" General Knight called for Kido's arrest but his order was halted by Princess Celestia herself, who lifted a hoof. She then made a gesture for Kido to continue.

"Your highness your people view you as a Goddess!" Kido continued. "Prove yourself worthy! QUIT BEING COWARDS ALL OF YOU! Instead of sending enemies to an unbreakable prison for eternity based on the possibility of wrong, offer them mercy and a chance! Power does not make one evil, it is ones decisions!"

"But power does corrupt." Princess Celestia said. "But can one mortal wolf speak about handling great power?"

"I can!" Kido made to grab for the stripes on his arm. He threw them and five yellow thin blades landed near the five leaders in front of him. Kido had added metal stripes to his uniform. Everypony except Princess Celestia was shocked. "Things must change for the better. Give me a chance to prove I can help. Give me a chance to prove there is hope for all living beings, even those you shun as monsters. Give yourself a chance to prove you deserve to be called a Goddess your highness. "

The large room became silent, guards moved to arrest Kido. He didn't pose any resistance and willingly put his hands on his head surrendering. Derpy and Bellz tried to move to help him, but Kido told them to be at ease. Princess Celestia broke the silence.

"I move to have Private Badtower promoted to Sergeant and aid us in the growth of Equestria for the benefit of all who inhabit it. Not just Pony kind." She lifted a hoof, then her sister did as well. Despite disagreeing with such a sudden and great promotion in rank, Captain Shinning Armor knew the guard needed to be stronger, he lifted a hoof. "Motion passed."

The guards who had detained Kido released him. "Thank you your highness."

"Sergeant Badtower, along with a rise in pay you now carry more authority to handle cases and have access to a number of areas. You shall receive specific instructions in writing that explain your new responsibilities and liberties. This evaluation is adjured!"

Everypony started to scatter, leaving the large room. After a few minutes only Kido and his deputies remained. He remained still, Bellz walked towards him.

"Boss you did it. I have no fucking idea how... but... So what now?" She asked.

Kido turned to face them, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Now... the fun begins as planned."


	26. Chapter 26: Derpier Things

XVI

Derpier Things

"NOTE TO SELF! Just because you won a battle doesn't mean you get to win the war!" Kido came in bursting through the door of the station. It is eight at night. Derpy was sitting in her desk doing some filing.

"Hi wolfboss?" Derpy smiled and waved at her friend. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I could only wish my dear." Kido hunched to his own desk and sat. "Where's Bellz?"

"Upstairs doing slut stuff." Derpy said casually as she kept writing.

"Slut stuff huh?" He chuckled. "So what you got there?"

"Final paperwork for your visit to the prison tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that, I'll make it up to you."

"No problem wolfboss. I think it's good you still visit Diamond Tiara and the other kids everyday. Did you go and try to talk to Twilight?" Derpy finished, got off her chair and walked to Kido.

"Yes, it's worse than I thought." He brought his hands to his face.

"I got good ears." She smiled.

"Okay... The truth is, sometime last week, maybe more, I got into a deep conversation with Bellz... about my past. Twilight said she came to visit and overheard my story."

"What did she say?"

"She... Oh Goddess... she said she didn't know what to think..." He took a deep breath. "But she made it clear she doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"I knew you were close, but I didn't know you were that close."

"We wanted to keep it private for a while. Her friends knew. They were supportive... Well I can't say I'm surprised. I was surprised however that Bellz stayed my friend after hearing that story."

Derpy stayed silent for a minute. She walked to Kido's back to be behind him.

"Wolfboss... are you feeling bad?" She asked.

"I'm stressed to say the least." He answered without turning around.

Derpy bit her lower lip. "Could you... would you... put your elbows on your knees." She said shyly.

"You mean bend forward?"

"Yep..."

"All righty then." Kido bent forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Just try to relax wolfboss." Derpy stood on her back legs and put her front hooves on Kido's back and started to softly massage his back. She heard him grunt and stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"If it was back pain I would heal from it. But stress is another topic, the muscles stay cramped... But it doesn't hurt... your actually good at this." Derpy smiled and continued applying more pressure.

"Wolfboss I'm sorry... but that night I listened in on you too. I'm sorry." Derpy stopped, her expression saddened.

"It's okay my dear... Why did... Why did you stay."

"When you had me become a guard with you. You knew why I got fired from the delivery service, but you still gave me a chance. You believed I could do better. It's only fair I give you a chance too."

"Derpy... my past and yours are completely different. Mine is..." He was interrupted.

"Violent... and sad. I know... I'm not leaving." Derpy started working his back again.

"Thank you." Silence took over.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Kido blushed. "My lower back."

"You're gonna have to lay down on your stomach." Her cheeks turned cherry red.

"Do you happen to know what the age of consent is?"

ZZZ

Derpy was making her way up the stairs ready for a shower and sleep. She saw Bellz reading in what was previously Kido's hammock.

"Glad to see you're done. You had fun?" Derpy said.

"Yeah... I had great motivation."

"Bellz are you sure you want to spend what little money you make on naughty magazines... and those so called toys?"

"I found something better."

"Please feel free to keep it to yourself."

"The newspaper pictures of the boss you had under your bed!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Derpy was shocked and flew to try and take the newspaper articles back. But Bellz just flew circles around her laughing. "STOP TEASING ME BELLZ!"

Downstairs Kido is at his desk signing some papers when he heard the ruckus on the second floor. He looks at you. Yes YOU the reader.

"Hello everyone. I would like to take this opportunity to disappoint you and announce that there won't be any clop scenes in my dear story. Thank you for your time and support. And now we go back to the obviously nonsexual activity going on upstairs. Have a swell day."

Derpy was breathing heavily, tired from chasing Bellz around the room. Bellz made to hand over the newspaper articles. Derpy made to grab it but Bellz swoop them away at the last moment.

"You have to answer something first." Bellz asked with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"Do... YOUUUUUUUUUU... LIKE... the BOSS?"

"I respect him..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!... Do you like him... romantically?"

"He's my wolfboss and my friend." Derpy stood up.

"Okay... Since it's no big deal then." Bellz made to the stairs with the articles. "I'm gonna go show the boss just how MUCH you respect him."

"Wait!" Derpy lifted a hoof at Bellz.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss?"

"I do." Derpy whispered in an inaudible tone.

"What was that?" Bellz got closer.

"I do."

"A little louder. Go ahead, just let it out."

"I do!" Derpy started to shake Bellz hectically. "I really like wolfboss! I wanna go on dates with him and eat cupcakes together everyday!"

"But you already do that everyday. You guys even live together."

"But I want it to be romantic." Derpy let go of Bellz. She lowered her head in sadness. "I want kisses."

"Derpy." Bellz felt compassion for the pony that has become her friend in the past few days. "You know that he's hot for Twilight right?"

"She broke up with him. She overheard you guys talking the day he told you about his past... What should I do?"

"Well you like him right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't care that he's older than you or that he's I don't know... A WEREWOLF!"

"He's older than you and I've seen you flirt with him."

"I flirt with you too and he's only four years older than me."

"Still... no, I don't care. What should I do?" Derpy gave Bellz big puppy dog eyes.

"Well... first we got to get you noticed."

ZZZ

Bellz is resting in her hammock. And looks at you.

"Oh Hai. My turn to break the fourth wall. Derpy is in the shower right now following my advice on how to get noticed by boys, specifically one boy, her boss. I will soon be pretending to be asleep to witness her attempts at seduction. I would also like to take this chance to answer a common question about yours truly. I'm bisexual. As to which of the two I prefer. Men are good for one thing. While women are good for six. Good night everyone."

Kido started making his way upstairs. He couldn't believe he just spent an hour doing paperwork to get authorization to question inhabitants at the prison. He saw Bellz in her hammock asleep and made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door.

"Hi." Derpy was drying her mane. Kido closed the door quickly. "Wolfboss don't be silly, you see me naked everyday."

"I'm sorry my dear. I will wait."

"Come on in I'm almost done."

"This is a trap isn't it?"

"Yes."

"All righty then." Kido opened the door and stared at the blonde pony.

"What?" She blushed.

"You smell nice."

"Bellz let me use her shampoo and perfume."

"You mean the ones that advertise that you'll be able to seduce anybody if you use it."

"It does that?" Derpy blushed.

"I'll let you know if it works." He smiled.

"Please do." She flipped her hair just like Bellz taught her.

"Are you flirting with me Deputy?"

"I'm trying but I may need a little confirmation to know if it's working." Silence took over.

"Derpy... I..." Derpy walked to him and lifted a hoof to his muzzle.

"It's okay wolfboss. I know you like Twilight. But I just want you to know, I'm staying right by your side." She smiled.

"Did Bellz tell you to say that?"

"Nope... that was all me. This is actually suppose to be the part where I drop my towel so I'll bent down to pick it up giving you an eye full of my butt."

"Will you guys get it on already!" Bellz rose up and yelled at them.

"SHUT UP BELLZ!"


	27. Chapter 27: Prisons and Heartbreaks

XVII

Prisons and Heartbreaks

"Purgatory Correctional Facility. So this is where some of Equestrias worst are gathered." Kido dismounted in his formal uniform, a briefcase in his right hand and was now faced with a place who's walls and only gate seemed to reach the sky. He made his way to the gate and despite it being so massive, it opened inwards. He kept making his way in and was saluted by a gray pony, Kido saluted back.

"Sergeant. I was assigned by the warden to take you to the interrogation quarters. Both the prisoners you wish to talk to are waiting in separate rooms. Will it be you alone sir?" The Prison Guard said.

"At ease. And yes, the Deputy's will be caring for Ponyville. I alone will question the prisoners. Shall we?" Kido answered.

"Right this way sir?" The Prison Guard turned to the giant building. Kido followed. "You will need to pass regular security, it is protocol for all visitors."

"Of course."

They continued to walk and they reached the security checkpoint. Kido gave in his briefcase and weapons, knives as always, to the one in charge. He was then magically scanned by a unicorn guard. He was allowed to pass with his briefcase. He continued to follow his guide to the interrogation area. He kept noticing strange looks from all the guards.

"Permission to speak freely guard." Kido said as they continued to walk. The young Prison Guard knew why his superior said that, so he didn't beat around the bush.

"Sir, you are the first non-pony in the guard. You escaped Tartarus and above all you're a werewolf, from what I hear one of the most dangerous creatures inhabiting it. And you gained a high rank in less than two months. The Guards have their reservations but they know their place."

"And what do you think?" Kido asked.

The Prison Guard sighed. "I think you did right by the residents of Ponyville. And you gave the Princess's, the Captain and the General a wake up call. The politicians and pretty much anypony would have you think we live in peace but we're far from it."

"If things are not as peaceful as the rulers would have you think, why do ponies keep their silence?"

"The rulers would rather keep the peace at all cost, no matter who suffers. So long as those in Canterlot can have their silver spoons and gold door knobs. The civilians are in a state of ignorance, it's bliss I suppose. And the Guard... we have our orders to not question orders and not complain."

"You're being very vocal about your concerns as to what's happening around you."

"I know, and I apologize sir. But I read about what you did in your evaluation in the paper and heard rumors... We do need to change and do what's right... But I will keep my silence. This won't happen again sir." They stopped at a door.

"What's your name guard?"

The young prison guard felt nervous, he thought the worse. He could be reprimanded for insubordination. "Private Locke, sir."

Kido smiled. "Private there is nothing wrong with questioning authority. If you, the ponies and perhaps even some of the guard wish for change. I will be your champion. But allow me time, that is all I ask."

"Thank you sir... right through this door." Locke lead Kido to another hall. "The prisoners you wish to see are in doors A and B. In the order you requested as well. I will be in the room behind the two way mirror. Good luck sir."

Kido thanked Locke and entered room A. Inside there was single dark red male earth pony sitting on one side of a table. Kido sat on the other side of the table, from his briefcase he took out a file and placed it on the table close to him. Kido then placed his elbows on the table intertwining his fingers.

"So you're the new guard on the block? Taking names and fighting for truth and justice. Made a name for yourself in little time." The prisoner said.

"I'm glad. Sergeant Badtower, I'd like to ask you a few questions Mister Smoothie." Kido said.

"What about?"

"You are Bloodberry Smoothie yes? Father of Blueberry Smoothie?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm on the case to find the little girl's missing mother. You are going to tell me what you know. Please."

Bloodberry laughed. "Doggy, the guard didn't find any evidence, and I didn't say squat. You think asking nicely will get me to talk?"

"It was worth a try before I had to get... Desperate." Kido took a few papers from his file.

"Whoa there! You can't touch me. You're a Guard you're forbidden from beating suspects."

"Oh Mister Smoothie." Kido giggled. "You are confused. You see... when I get unpleasant, I use brute force. But when I get desperate, I don't even raise my voice. Oh no, I use something far worse."

"What's that?"

"My mind Mister Smoothie."

"Oh please. You gonna psycho analyze me?"

"Perhaps. You see, as a Sergeant, I have the authority to view case files on past cases and best of all request prisoner transfer from one block to another."

"So?"

"I know about your past Mister Smoothie. You've been quite the trickster. Stealing from other criminals, gangs, mob bosses and... here's my favorite... Slave traders. Tell me about that last one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sold your wife to slavery." Blackberry tried to say something, Kido didn't let him talk. "You see, the guard never got solid evidence to convict you on your illegal activities, supporting the drug trade, thievery and the slave trade. They had their suspicions and wrote them down. But here's the fun part..." Kido checked one of the papers. "Informants said you got in a lot of trouble with the wrong people and a week later your wife vanished. Now this sudden disappearance concerned the authorities and they investigated, they didn't find what they were looking for, but they found a very distraught filly. After a quick investigation you were charged and then convicted for child abuse."

"Where do you think you're going with this?" Bloodberry grew angry.

"You sold your wife to slavery to pay every cent, plus interest, to the people you stole from. You had the money but were arrested before you could make the trade. I need you to tell me where your wife is, if you please."

"You got nothing. Just a theory." Bloodberry smiled.

"Very well I'll be on my way." Kido put away his papers. "But sir before I go. I'll be making the request to transfer you from Cell Block C to Cell Block A. It's where convicted gang members and slave traders are held. Have a good day." Kido made to stand.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I read some reports and I believe we need to make some room on the Cell Blocks. But it'll be fine. You don't have any enemies or quarrels with gangs or slave traders."

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

Bloodberry sighed and frowned. "Do you have a map, specifically the whole Everfree Forrest?"

"I certainly do."

Kido exited the interrogation room and was met by Locke also exiting the observation room.

"Sir that was amazing. They tried to get information off that scumbag for months. You got it on your first try. What's your secret?" Locke said as he followed Kido to door B.

"Preparation and a never ending ambition to do what's right. Remember Guard, when your heart tells you something is right, do it. If it tells you something is wrong, question it. And don't do what you can, do the best you can. Now I'll be tending to the next prisoner."

"Yes, sir." Locke entered the observation room. Kido entered Interrogation Room B.

"I knew I'll be seeing your gruesome face again monster." Inside was an all too familiar pony.

"Mister Filthy Rich. Charming as always I see." Kido sat down and took a file from his briefcase. He placed it on the table close to him.

"And YOU are a monster of your word." Filthy said in an angry tone.

"Yes, you were convicted..." Kido was interrupted.

"NOT THAT YOU MONSTER!"

"What then?"

"Like you don't know. You said you'd personally see to it."

"What... ?" It suddenly hit Kido. "The minotaur cellmate?"

"You despicable beast."

Kido started to laugh hysterically. "OH BY THE GODDESS!"

"Laugh it up. Go ahead. I'm sure you're amused."

"It's not that." Kido held his laughter for a moment to speak. "Back then I didn't have the authority to keep such a promise. It was just to scare you. The fact that it actually happened. It's hilarious!"

"Why you... !" Kido interrupted him.

"But back to the matter at hand. Tell me about your activities in the Everfree Forrest."

"Now what would ever make you think I do business anywhere near there?"

"There is one rule when it comes to an investigation concerning a wealthy individual such as yourself. Follow the Money." Kido took out a few papers from the file. "Around a week ago there was a fire on Ponyville City Hall. It was arson. I found a small safe with your sent on it, a closer look I found some odd papers with your signature. Also I tracked the one responsible for the fire, a goblin thug for hire. He sung like a bird. I let him go and I followed."

Filthy opened his eyes wide.

"Oh yes Mister Rich I found your real business partners. I found it so odd, that your taxes say you make ten thousand bits a month. Yet every month, you pay fifteen thousand bits for your mansion. So the logical conclusion is, your business with the Apple Family is a front. For something downright evil."

"You don't have proof."

"I have a theory." Kido put the papers back in the file. "You were convicted for the abuse on your wife, and ONLY for the abuse on your wife. Diamond Tiara's psychiatrist forbid the prosecution to let her testify against you, on the premise that she is still a fragile child. So you got a ten year sentence. But here's the good part. When Diamond is eighteen she is free to testify. Sad for you, she is exactly eight. She will grow up just in time to make sure you stay in here for the rest of your life."

"And your so called theory?"

"The children of the school, specifically Diamonds class, were asked to organize a very adorable welcome for an important politician who was to visit City Hall soon. You knew about this and you knew THESE files, which are currently in my possession, were still in City Hall's financial office. Diamond and the files needed to disappear. Two birds with one stone. Sad for you, files belonging to convicted criminals are transferred to a strong safe for future transport to investigating authorities and ALL the children were saved thanks to some brave ponies and the latest addition to my team."

"So you think you know everything? But you can't convict me just because you have a theory. Sad for you then."

"All I need is the location of your former business partners. Don't make things harder on yourself."

"Even if what you're saying is true. Do you know who these monsters are, what they can do?"

"I do. Which is why I will stop them. Now tell me the location before I make a public announcement about what you did to your own daughter."

"You wouldn't!"

"You think I won't?" Kido laughed giving Filthy a mischievous smile. "I'll be handing out the KY Jelly myself." Kido took out a map of the Everfree Forrest and put it in front of Filthy.

ZZZ

"So the jackass started running after I politely asked him if he could answer some questions. He knocked over ponies, broke property and even broke into somepony's house. Of course we kept up because... HELLO!... wings here." Bellz pointed to her own wings and Derpy's. "So we went into the house, the guy was holding the house owner hostage, threatening us to stay back. We told him we just wanted to ask if he could fill out a public review form. He calmed down and let the hostage go. Then we arrested him for all the crap he pulled."

"Wait. Public Review Form?" Kido asked from his desk.

"Well we didn't have any cases. So Derpy came up with the idea to have the public fill anonymous review forms to know how they feel about Ponyville Guard Headquarters and it's staff, namely us three."

"That was a very good idea Deputy Hooves. And good job to you both." It was eight at night. Kido was chatting with his deputies in the lobby of the station.

"So would you have really been true to your threats on the guys you interrogated today Wolfboss?" Derpy asked.

"What kind of wolf would I be if I didn't? I'm true to my word." Kido answered.

"I must ask where would you get a giant supply of KY Jelly? You have like a box full hidden around somewhere?" Bellz asked mockingly.

"I do. Just in case I did have to follow through with my threat, I got a box full. It's in storage."

"NO WAY!" Bellz ran to the storage room in the back. Kido and Derpy stayed in the lobby laughing, Bellz came back angry. "You're such a jerk!"

"In all seriousness my dear. What is this over excitement and obsession with everything intimacy and sexually related?" Kido asked as his laughter calmed down.

"You guys make fun of me all you want. But I am NOT a slut." Bellz said pointing a finger at both her friends.

"I call bullshit!" Derpy raised a hoof.

"Oh come on!" Bellz looked confused. "Wait! Did you just swear?"

"We live together." Derpy answered.

"Very true my dear." Kido said. "But Bellz I'm only asking. I won't judge you."

"I don't think I'm a slut." Bellz said in her defense.

"You even flirt with me. And I saw you flirting with Big Mac today. You whispered something in his ear and he ran off scared yelling: ""NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!""." Derpy said.

"That was one time. I just happen to like red." Bellz said.

"You made Fluttershy cry. You smiled at her and asked: ""You taste just like innocence don't you?"". That wasn't very nice."

"I think I have a way to settle this." Kido intervened. He stood up and got close to Bellz. He grabbed her hands in his own, he then knelt in one knee looking into her eyes.

"What are you...?" Bellz tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Bellz I need you." Bellz blushed. "I feel like out of everyone I've met, only you understand me, accept me. You are a friend but I find myself wanting more. Would you accept this proposal my dear?"

"O... Okay."

"Baby you just made my night." Kido then pulled on her arms to bring her face close to his. Bellz didn't resist. At the last moment. "Maybe you should call me daddy, you're a naughty girl."

"YOU SUCK!" Bellz yelled. Kido and Derpy started laughing again. Bellz made to head upstairs.

"Oh come one Bellz, where you going?" Derpy asked.

"I'm gonna go do slut stuff on your bed and then your hammock boss." Bellz stormed upstairs.

The two friends stayed in the lobby laughing when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kido yelled to the door.

"Oh... Hi." It was Twilight. Kido looked to Derpy. Derpy got the message and headed upstairs.

"Come right in." Kido headed to his desk and sat. He invited Twilight to the seat in front of the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"How have you been?" Twilight asked with a forced smile.

"Fairly well. I got promoted, nice raise in pay."

"I heard, congratulations. Heard you even yelled at the evaluators."

"I like to think I took a strong tone."

"Of course." Silence took over for a moment. "Kido... Are we okay?"

"As in you and me?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't lost me."

"That's great to hear... I've been thinking about this for days now. I think I understand."

He remained quiet.

"You told Bellz your past because you felt she could understand since you two probably have more in common. Like a dark past perhaps?"

"Very true. Bellz and I do have many things in common. We both know what it is to have a desire for a second chance."

"I can't relate. Would you have told me someday? Your story?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What? Why?"

"Twilight the purpose of a second chance is to leave your past behind and do something better with your life. If you and others found out about what happened, what I did, that purpose is crushed and my past determines my life once again."

"So you would just leave it all behind? Just try to forget about it?"

"Not forget about it, but learn from it and try to live a better life for myself and those around me."

"So if a pony committed murder in Ponyville and he ran away to a distant land where he moved on and started helping ponies, you wouldn't arrest him and have him brought back to pay for his crime?"

Kido's mouth opened in shock, he swallowed in anxiety and tears started to produce from his left eye. He looked away from Twilight.

"Oh... Oh Celestia... I'm so sorry... I didn't..." Twilight just realized the severity of what she just said.

Kido without a word opened a drawer from his desk and he then put a small silver knife in front of Twilight. "This knife... It's the one I used to strike down my brothers. It's the one I used to slash out my own eye. It's the one I used to strike down my father, who forgave me and wanted me to live." He took a deep breath. "You forget or even don't move on from something like what I did. I could be anywhere in Equestria... Prison, a Paradise, Rich or Poor... it wouldn't matter. My soul belongs to the devil. That is my punishment. Alcohol never even numbed the pain. My only reliefs, the only happiness I feel, is when I help those in need and the moments you and I spent together."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me... Can we work this out? I'll try to understand."

"Please don't." Kido put away the silver knife. "If you truly care for me. Don't look me up. At least for a while unless it's Guard business. Have a good night Twilight." He said with no emotion.

Twilight gave a saddened expression and slowly stood up and exited the station. Kido then stood from his desk and made to the door to lock it for the night.


	28. Chapter 28: Declaration of War

XVIII

Declaration of War

Spike was cleaning the library early in the morning. He tried to keep busy since his closest friend was down and refused to even get out of bed. His duties were interrupted by a knock on the door. He made to answer.

"Oh hey Kido. I don't think Twilight is up for a visit." Spike said.

"I've come for you my friend." Kido said.

"What? Me?"

"I have a critical mission and need all the help I can get. As part of the Guard Reserves, would you answer the call to duty and do what's right to protect the town?"

"Uh... YES! TOTALLY! I'll get my stuff." Spike ran off back in the house to get his Knife Belt and Badge.

"Spike who's at the door...? Oh... hey." Twilight heard Spike talking to someone else and went to see. She was a mess. She hadn't even brushed her teeth.

"Good morning Twilight." Kido politely said.

"Morning. What's going on?"

"Official Guard business. I need any help I can get for a critical mission."

"Mission? Where?"

"The Everfree Forrest. I'm sorry I can't say more."

"You can't..." Twilight tried to protest but Spike suddenly burst out the door. He was now wearing his badge and belt with knives. Spike saluted his boss. She got concerned.

"Reserves Guard Spike reporting." Spike said proudly.

"At ease soldier. We head to the station." Kido turned and started to make his way. Spike behind him.

"WAIT! Spike I thought the training was only for exercise. You never said anything about missions and going away for Celestia knows how long." Twilight walked out of her house stopping the two guards.

"Twilight I told you I accepted Kido's offer to be part of the reserves and help when he needed me. I have to do my part for the town." Spike said.

"Spike your just a baby."

"I can do this. I HAVE to do this Twilight. I feel like this is something I can do. Like I have a purpose."

"But you already have purpose, you're my assistant and friend."

"I meant a purpose for myself. Twilight..." Spike took a deep breath. "Do you expect me to be your assistant forever?"

"No but. This is dangerous." Twilight could see her friend was determined. As much as she hated the thought of him going. She wouldn't be able to bare having Spike hating her. After a moment in silence. "Okay Spike, You go on your mission. Just be safe."

"I will." Spike ran off to follow his boss to the station. Twilight couldn't do anything else but go back into her house and cry.

A few hours later, Kido and his three guards were in the station lobby and were about to discuss the upcoming mission. They were all dressed in their patrol clothes. Kido stood in front of his soon to be soldiers, who were standing in a perfect row in attention. He brought out a large cardboard with several pictures of ponies, monsters and maps with marked locations.

"Thank you all for waiting. I know you're all anxious to know what is going on so..." Kido was interrupted by a knock on the station door. Kido went to answer it. "After noon Applejack, I'm sorry but for a while we won't be taking complaints."

"I'll cut to the chase. I want to join you on the mission to the Everfree Forrest." Applejack said with a serious face.

"Applejack what could you possibly want from this?"

"I know what your mission is. Twilight said you needed all the help you can get. So I'm here."

"I know why you need to do this. But it will be dangerous."

"I can fight. And besides you're taking Derpy and Spike."

"I've been training them." Kido then grabbed Applejack's neck and lightly applied pressure. "So if you want to come, prove yourself right now."

Applejack didn't give a second thought to getting loose from Kido's grip and then horse kicking him in the chest knocking him feet away. While he was down, Applejack rushed him taking one of his knives putting it in her mouth and putting it to his throat. Kido could feel her rage as she harshly breathed into his face.

"Good job. Your hired." Applejack got off him, dropping the knife. Kido stood and headed to his desk, he grabbed some things and walked back to Applejack. "Applejack, I offer you a position in the Guard Reserve. When you are needed, would you answer the call?"

"Yes." Applejack answered proudly. Kido gave an odd look. "Yes, sir!"

"Then your country thanks you. Your badge and knife belt." Kido handed over a small vest with the guard symbol and a knife belt adjusted for a pony. "Welcome to the good fight. I'll need you to set aside your differences with Bellz for this mission. We will fail if we don't trust and work together."

"I will."

"Stand in attention with the others, I was just about to do a briefing on our mission." Applejack stood next to Bellz, not looking at her. Kido went back to his spot to continue the briefing.

"As you already know, with my new rank, I was able to interrogate two ponies of interest. The purpose was to aid in a case I have been trying to work for sometime. Where we're going, what were going to put a stop to... Is a Slave Training and Transportation Base in the beach close to the Everfree Forest." Kido pointed to a spot in a map pinned to the cardboard.

"WHOA! You can't be serious!" Spike exclaimed.

"Usually I would need you to ask permission. But for now. You may speak freely guards." Kido said.

"Boss I hate those guys as much as anypony. But they have Diplomatic Immunity, they're untouchable. Going in there, especially as Guards... It would be a declaration of war with Inferos. Princess Celestia herself has been avoiding war with them for centuries, at high cost, but still."

"Yes... Inferos. My fellow guards what do you know about this country?"

"I know their responsible for some disappearances, not just here, but all over Equestria." Derpy said.

"Civilians are forced to fend for themselves and if they take you inside their camp, the guard can't do anything to help." Applejack said angrily.

"The ponies from that country are almost as twisted as many of the creatures locked away in Tartarus. Their magic is to be feared." Bellz said.

"All very true." Kido sighed. "But it gets worse. Applejack, if the Elements of Harmony are the most powerful instruments of magic. Why doesn't the Princess allow their use against the Slave Traders or Inferos itself?"

"The Elements of Harmony are by all means a weapon of the Canterlot military. The use of the Elements in the defense of Ponies not from Inferos, would be an offense to their Diplomatic Immunity and therefor... a declaration of war."

"Now the reason I am planning this attack now, is because we couldn't get involved before. But we have two investigations that link their activities to two residents of Ponyville. Bloodberry Smoothie's wife last known location is that camp. As for Filthy Rich, were actually just investigating tax fraud, but still an investigation nonetheless. We have our ticket to strike."

"Kido we can go investigate due to Filthy Rich's tax evasion, but if they did take Mrs. Smoothie, we can't do anything." Spike said worried. Kido stayed silent for a moment.

"Spike what if it was Twilight that was kidnapped one day because she was on her way to visit Zecora in the forest?" Spike couldn't answer. Kido pointed to a picture on the cardboard of two earth ponies on a farm. Spike recognize that the male was wearing Applejack's hat and that they were in Sweet Apple Acres. "Two years ago, Mister and Misses Sweet Apple went missing, yet the guard didn't do a thing. This is because the condition for the slave traders Immunity is to only take no more than two ponies a month." Applejack lowered her head in sadness.

"I didn't think of it that way." Spike felt like he just got punched in the gut by the severity of the situation, his own ignorance and lack of empathy.

"Spike. You and Twilight have never experienced the dire situation since you lived most of your lives in Canterlot. But away from the protection of the capital city, every month, across many countries two ponies are taken. Taken from their loved ones, never to be seen again. Is this the price of peace, to live in fear? Is it a fair price my friends?"

"No!" Spike said angry.

"My fellow guards... My friends. I won't lie to you. Today we are declaring WAR on a country our very leaders fear. An enemy who's evil knows no bounds. But I can't fight alone and I don't have the support of our government who promised to protect us. Will you help me to protect the good ponies of our town? Will you help save suffering ponies who are awaiting their fate to be slaves? WILL YOU HELP ME DO WHAT'S RIGHT!"

"YEAH!" The four young guards shouted in fury.

"I know most of you have never taken an enemy's life before. But remember your enemy won't hesitate to take yours. Be prepared to defend yourselves. If not, feel free to walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna make those bastards pay!" Applejack said. The rest rallied in excitement. Kido raised a hand asking for silence

"This mission isn't about vengeance. This mission isn't about doing what's right. This mission is not about justice. It's about making them regret. For too long good ponies have been living in fear, while most chose to live in ignorance as a way to not deal with the reality. Or enemy views their suffering as a form of amusement. Their blood and sweat is their gold. They feel no remorse or guilt. So it's up to us to make them regret."

"Why regret Wolfboss?" Asked Derpy.

"We'll make them regret every life they stole. Every child left without a parent. Every parent who lost a child. WE'LL MAKE THEM REGRET THEIR EVIL AND WE WILL DEMAND PAYMENT IN BLOOD AND FEAR!"

"YEAH!" The guards yelled.

"IS FEAR THE PRICE FOR PEACE!"

"NO!"

"ARE WE WILLING TO PAY THE PRICE FOR FREEDOM!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN TODAY MARKS THE DAY, WE DECLARE WAR!"


	29. Chapter 29: Before the Call Comes

XXIX

Before the Call Comes

The unit was now in a Flight Carriage on their way to a location a few miles away from their target. Bellz was flying the carriage by herself. Derpy offered to help, but the Bat was strong enough to handle the weight of her companions. They were all silent, thinking of what is to come. But despite what they were about to face, at the possibility of risking their lives, none were nervous.

"This is it. Bellz land by the tallest tree right over there." Kido yelled to Bellz, pointing at a tree that stood out from the rest. She follow orders and started her descent.

They landed and quickly started to unpack. Each member had an individual backpack with supplies and weapons. They then covered the Flight Carriage with leaves, rocks, and wood.

"Al righty then listen up." Kido addressed his unit. "Were making good time due to Bellz's speed. We have to walk around nine miles to some caves. We will then be a mile from our target. Keep your guards up. I'll take point, Bellz you take the back. Our sense of smell will alert us of any unwelcoming company. Move out."

They walked for hours staying close to the shadows as they walked. They stayed silent, keeping their ears and eyes alert. Luckily no surprises. They were now a mile away from the caves.

"These guys are either really dumb or really confident nopony will mess with them. No guards, traps, nothing." Spike pointed out.

"I agree with the latter." Kido said.

"Hey Spike since when do you walk on all fours?" Applejack asked, she'd been meaning to ask for a while. She had noticed Spike walking on all fours.

"You can thank Sarge for that." Spike smiled at her friend.

They soon arrived at the caves. The usual trees of the Everfree Forrest disappeared, and in it's place Palm Trees took over.

"Nice to see these maps are accurate." Kido put the map away and looked to his unit. "Great job everyone, we made great time. The beach is only a mile away. When night falls we will go around our plan of attack and rescue and move out. Rest up for now."

They proceeded to head into the caves and lightly unpack. As Spike drank gulp after gulp of water he felt proud of himself for never stopping or complaining. He noticed Kido sitting outside the cave and walked towards him.

"Hey Sarge you busy?" Spike asked.

"Just giving the area a sniff to double check for surprises. What's on your mind Private?" Kido answered.

"Private?"

"You're on an official military mission. You deserve an official rank."

"Awesome..." Spikes expression changed to a more gloomy one.

"My friend... What's bothering you?"

"Kido... do you think I'm ready for this?"

"The thought of possibly ending a life is eating away at you I assume."

"Yes... Even if it is for the right reasons... To save your own life, or someone else... How will I live with myself?"

Kido took a deep breath. "Spike... taking a life should never be easy. So let me start by saying that those feelings make you a being worth of admiration. But as for how you live with yourself... Not a day goes by that I don't think of those I've killed."

"So it does affect you? No matter the reason then?" Spike saddened.

"Spike I'd be more afraid if it didn't affect me. Because that would mean I've truly lost my soul."

Back inside the cave the other three members were resting. Bellz was eating mushrooms when she noticed Applejack not taking her eyes off her. Derpy was a few feet away writing in a notebook.

"Big elephant with a giant boner in the room. Get it out of your system before the mission." Bellz put her food away for the moment. Derpy continued her writing, as she's already used to Bellz.

"Fine!" Applejack stood. "I don't trust ya. I will put it aside for the sake of taking down the slave traders but don't think for a second I've changed my mind about you or forgotten how you attacked my town."

"For the past month I've been doing nothing but help to protect Ponyville. Even Twilight and Spike forgave me. Some residents who were initially afraid of me have even thanked me for helping out."

"It's not enough."

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"Only because Kido stopped you!"

"He helped me change."

"Monsters like you don't change!"

"I saved a little filly from a burning building. And I'm helping to stop a slave trading camp."

"You threatened to eat my friends." Applejack got in Bellz's face now. Bellz remained silent for a moment.

"Applejack... like many that walk Equestria I have things in my past I'm not proud of. I asked time and time again for a chance from the residents of Ponyville. I thank the Goddess it was granted. My words will not convince you, I understand and respect you. But despite your disapproval I will prove I'm worthy of trust."

Applejack gave a look of indignation and stormed off the cave. Bellz remained seated and started to eat again as if nothing happened. Derpy looked at her.

"You've been learning a lot from wolfboss." Derpy said as she smiled at her friend.

"Yep." Bellz smiled back. "It's like he said. If you do the right thing, you feel peace... So what you doing there? Writing more poetry about how much you love the boss?"

"Shut up!" Derpy blushed. "And yes I am." Silence took over for a few minutes, Bellz ate and Derpy wrote.

"I'm still gonna bang him."

"Wolfboss has standards."

"Oh you bitch."

The night took over. Kido was outside the cave behind a nearby rock keeping watch over the slave trade camp a mile away. He watched as one by one the lights went off. He believed his unit was resting in the cave preparing for when the call came, but he heard the distinct sound of wings flapping his way and he recognized the scent.

"Hey Wolfboss. Need some company?" Derpy came flying.

"From you my dear? Always." Kido looked to his left side at the smiling pegasus with the beautiful silly yellow eyes. She giggled and sat next to her friend. "How did you know I was here?"

"I sorta figure you'd be planning. So a place with a clear view of the target was obvious." Derpy looked to the camp in the horizon. "So that's it?"

"Indeed. It's still only eight pm. I think midnight will be perfect to strike."

"Why?"

"It's as Spike said. They're overconfident. I can't see it from here. But by the way they are turning lights off in vulnerable areas, I assume there isn't a lot of security."

"I see." Derpy bit her lower lip at the thought of asking her next question, but decided to just go with it. "Wolfboss... we might get really hurt by doing this?"

Kido took a deep breath. "Yes. But hopefully what I have planned will be enough to get us through this. I'm sorry for asking you to aid me."

"I trust you."

Kido lowered his head looking hopeless. Derpy got closer to him putting a comforting hoof on his back. "Thanks." They remained silent for a moment. Derpy bit her lower lip again in anxiety.

"Wolfboss just in case... I need to ask you something... or I think I need to confess something."

"Shoot."

"Well I sorta... I mean. I want to... That is if you don't mind..." Derpy started to have a nervous tick. She started to click her hooves together incessantly.

"Derpy you know you can ask me anything my dear."

Derpy took a deep breath. "Wolfboss... can I kiss you? Just once?" Kido looked at her confused at the odd request. Derpy lowered her head feeling embarrased. "I really like you wolfboss. Even if you don't feel the same, I wanted to ask."

"Okay."

"What?" Derpy lifted her head in surprise.

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Derpy... You've stood by my side during the difficult times and accepted me for who I am today despite knowing what I did in the past. If a kiss will make you happy... So be it." He gently grabbed her hoof and guided her to be closer to him. She obliged. He then placed his right hand on her face guiding her closer to his own. She offered no resistance. She closed her eyes as she felt Kido's breath on her face.

"Wolfboss..." She whispered as their lips touched. Instinct took over Derpy as she started to push her head closer to his, then she placed her front hooves on his chest. Kido embraced her in his arms lightly rubbing her back. He then felt something unexpected, her tongue inside his mouth. Instinct was now taking over the wolf as he started to growl and then placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her bottom to his crotch. As he started to dry hump her, Derpy couldn't hold back the feeling to moan. She removed her lips and started to moan in ecstasy. As if that wasn't enough, Kido with his other hand grabbed her hair lightly pulling on it to pull her head back to aggressively kiss her neck. She couldn't handle it, between the feeling of Kido rubbing her with his manhood and the sensation in her neck, it was too much.

"AAAAaaah!" She whispered. Kido stopped and let her go as he felt his pants get wet, he realized what he had done.

"Derpy I'm so sorry..." Kido had a face of shame.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I only expected a light peck." Derpy threw herself on him in a hug.

"All righty then. Was that really your first orgasm?"

"Yep." Derpy lifted her head and smiled. She then relaxed her head again on his chest. Kido placed a hand on her back. "Thanks Wolfboss. I'll head back now." Derpy made to get up and leave but Kido stopped her with the hand he placed on her back. "Huh?"

"Will you stay here with me? Until the call comes?" Kido looked into her eyes. Derpy smiled.

"For as long as you want."


	30. Chapter 30: No Regret, No Mercy

XXX

No Regret, No Mercy

It was midnight. The moon was full, a perfect night to carry out an attack on the devil himself. The werewolf walked at a slow pace as he reached the gate of the slave camp. He felt the beach sand as his boots made deep footprints. Two goblins were on top of the high wood and steel walls.

"What the flying fuck? Is that a werewolf?" One of the guards caught a glimpse of the approaching wolf.

"COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kido stopped and yelled at the camp.

"HEY JACKASS! GET OUT OF HERE!" The goblin yelled.

"I IMPLORE YOU TO RECONSIDER!"

"FUCK OFF BEFORE WE PUT AN ARROW IN YOUR HEAD!" Two more goblins appeared with bows aimed and ready.

"Must you follow the goblin stereotype and have such a foul mouth!"

"FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm here to release the slaves and to put an end to this operation! But if you wish to stop me, you'll need the entire camp for that!"

"THAT SO!"

"Indeed!" Kido made a gesture with his hands and a serrated sword came out from both his gloves. "I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEARTS OUT!"

ZZZ

A horn was heard from the main entrance of the camp. "That's the signal. We gotta go Spike!" Derpy said to her partner.

"Right!" Spike mounted Derpy and she quickly flew reaching for the port. She kept herself focused on the task she was handed, trying not to worry about her wolfboss. "You really think Kido can take on the whole base by himself?"

"He can only distract them for so long, he's counting on us to hurry with our part. But I know wolfboss, he's the strong, plus there's a full moon."

"But he's already a werewolf, what effect does the moon have?"

"He told me once, that his strength and healing increases ten fold... but so does his rage."

"That can't be good..." From the distance the duo heard an all too familiar roar and loud screams of pain and horror. "Glad he's on our side."

They flew for a minute until they reached the port. One single large wooden ship was there. Derpy lowered her altitude to the point that she almost touched the sea water and flew slowly to be unheard. They watched as several shadows exited the ship, headed to aid the main gate.

"Fly to the back and we can sneak into the captains quarters and get the information Sarge wants." Spike said. Derpy followed his suggestion, and headed for the rear of the ship. They came upon a large room with a large amount of windows. It had barely any light but they didn't notice any movement inside and they needed to hurry for their boss's sake. Derpy pulled open a window and silently landed inside the large gothic decorated room.

Spike jumped off Derpy's back. "I'll look over on this desk." Spike headed to a desk with a large number of drawers. "Definitely has to be something here."

"Uh Spike." Derpy called out in a nervous voice.

"What?" Spike turned around from his task to encounter a frightful sight. A huge minotaur who had to hunch to even fit in the room had Derpy hostage, a scimitar sword to her neck. " Seriously? How did he sneak up on you?"

"He came out of nowhere?" Derpy said anxiously.

"How the Fu...!"

"Shut you fools! I be the Captain of this ship. I'm well aware of the weaknesses that come with my size, so I overcame them by watching reruns of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to be sneaky. Now who do you work for? Tell me or I'll slice this little one down to your size." Said the minotaur.

Spike remained calm and remembered his training. So he began to weep and cry. "Please don't hurt us mister minotaur sir! We'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

The minotaur began to laugh. "A spy that's a coward, no surprise there. To be honest I felt sending my sailors to help with the attack on the camp a rash decision, but spies aren't soldiers, no threat to me." He laughed again. He loosened his grip on Derpy and lifted his head laughing, exposing his neck. An opening.

Spike thought fast reaching for his belt and in less than a second threw two knives at the minotaurs neck. Perfect shots. As big and strong as the minotaur was, blood was now barely reaching his brain. Derpy was able to escape and walked to Spikes side. "I'm no Spy. I'm Private Spike of the Royal Guard. I got your Carotid Artery just as my master taught me to do." The minotaur started choking on his own blood falling to his knees. Spike walked towards him. "Are there any slaves on the ship? And where are the shipping and cargo manifest? Tell me and I won't let you continue to suffer."

"No slaves...All... At camp... Desk... black... envelop." The minotaur fought through the pain to speak.

Spike drew another knife from his belt. And climbed the creatures enormous body to be at the his throat. "Find peace in the next life. And know that I'm truly sorry." Spike then slashed the minotaurs throat, thus ending his pain. Spike jumped off him before the massive body hit the floor. Spike stayed silent looking down at his victim. Derpy approached his blood drenched friend and place a hoof on his back.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Spike." Derpy said.

"He wouldn't have hesitated to take our lives. I had no choice." Spike didn't move.

"I know it still wasn't easy for you."

"Let's just blow this damn place up. I'll pray for my soul later."

"Got the bombs right here." Derpy giggled in an attempt to cheer up Spike as she showed him three small boxes from her back pack.

ZZZ

Ten minutes earlier.

A horn was heard from the main entrance of the camp. "Let's do this." Applejack said to her partner.

"Hang on." Bellz said as she grabbed Applejack around her chest to fly over the fence.

"Now how are we suppose to find the building with the slaves?"

"The one that looks like a prison to keep them in." Bellz got more altitude to give a quick look at the entire camp. "Over there, the big one with the steel bars on the windows."

"Let's do it."

""WULD NAH KEST!"

"What...?" In an instant Applejack found herself in front of a window with steel bars. "Well that was useful?"

"Yep. Can you kick it in or you want me to do it?"

"Turn me around." Bellz did and with a strong kick with her back legs, two of the metal bars flew inside. "Think that got that their attention?" They heard a loud roar and the screams of goblins and minotaurs panicking in horror.

"I think they got their hands full with a rampaging werewolf on a full moon." She sniffed the air. "I can smell blood and fear."

"Kido kept his promise I guess. Let's go." Bellz pushed Applejack inside, she followed next.

"They're definitely here."

"Did you know any of the ponies that disappeared?"

"No. But I smell fear coming from further in. The lower levels. Some guards, nothing we can't handle."

They made their way through the hall. They managed to find stairs. They were now in the first floor of the building. It was dark except for a few torches on the walls. They kept walking at a fast pace.

"You can see in the dark right?" Applejack asked in a whisper.

"That's a misunderstanding. I don't see in the dark with my eyes. I use my ears when I emit a loud sound that bounces back and I interpret the vibrations. But I can't do that now, might alert the guards so I'm just using good ol' sense of direction." Bellz whispered back.

"Speaking of loud sounds. Why can't you just knock all the guards out using your shouting like back when you attacked Ponyville?"

"Boss didn't want to hurt the slaves." Bellz stopped. "The stairs to the basement, get ready, guards or worse down here."

"Worse?"

"Torturers or as they like to call themselves in this situation, Slave Trainers. This isn't just a shipping camp, it's also a Training Facility, a sick one."

"How do you know so much about this place?"

"I never did it. But the way my previous family made money was by offering protection to places like this."

"What!" Applejack tried to keep her voice down.

"No time for that now." With that, Bellz made her way down the stairs into what could only be described as a cave. "I smell blood. Here grab onto my pack, my nose will lead us."

They slowly walked through the cave, Bellz sniffing the entire way. When they heard a far away explosion.

"Good job guys. Can't believe those two turned out to be good soldiers."

"Are you kidding? Boss had us read a book called "The Art of War" almost every day." Bellz stopped and reached out with her right hand and touched a wooden door. "This is it."

They both got ready for a fight. But when Bellz pushed open the door they couldn't move, only stare in horror at what they saw inside. Applejack bared her teeth in rage and yelled.

"I'M GONNA MAKE CIDER OUT OF ALL OF YA!"


	31. Chapter 31: Feeling like a Monster

XXXI

Feeling like a Monster

"DON'T RUN YOU ASSHOLES! IT'S JUST ONE GUY!" Yelled one of the commanders, a goblin a foot taller than the rest. A smaller goblin ran towards his commander.

"BOSS! BOSS! I checked out the explosion. The ship was blown up!" He had a terrified look on his face.

"So he isn't alone. FUCK! This wolf is just a distraction!" Another platoon of goblins and minotaurs ran past the commander. He grabbed a goblin by the neck. "LISTEN! IF YOU ANYMORE OF YOU RUN, I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT MYSELF! GET IN THERE!" The platoon stopped and turned in fear of their commander. "AND WHERE'S THAT SPECIAL PROTECTION WE PAY SO MUCH FOR, WE NEED...!" The commander felt a sudden shock to his chest, he couldn't move or speak. The best he could do was look down at what seemed to be a sword piercing his chest.

The attacker lifted him but not turning him, to speak to the commander in his ear. "Why... so... serious!" The blood drenched attacker started to laugh like a maniac, throwing the lifeless body of the goblin commander to the side.

"CHIEF!" The platoon that stopped running could only watch in horror as the half naked werewolf covered in blood that is killing each and every member of the camp laughed. He stopped laughing to look at his next victims, licking the sword in his right arm.

"Let's put those frowns upside down shall we?"

ZZZ

Bellz was raised in violent surroundings, but even this was taking it too far. She learned methods of torture, but putting them into practice or even seeing them in person is something she'd never done. She was now witnessing one of the worst places in all Equestria. But the sad part is, it wasn't to be used for interrogating enemies of war or wrongdoers. It's a place where innocent ponies are to be "Trained".

There was blood all over the floor, even the ceiling. A table on her right had all the instruments laid out. At the end of the room the victims in a small cage. One was being tortured tied down on a table by three naked disgusting boars wearing only black mask, until Bellz and Applejack broke in.

Applejack yelled and charged at the boar closest to the pony tied to a table. He was holding a knife and sliced at the charging earth pony. But Applejack quickly dodged and horsed kicked her attacker so hard he fell unconscious to the floor. The other two were now going to strike down Applejack, they caught her off-guard.

"IISS SLEN NUS!" Bellz shouted. The two attackers who were right on top of Applejack were now ice statues. Bellz walked to her victims, punched them, shattering them into pieces. "I got your back partner." She offered her friend a hand.

"Thanks." Said Applejack as she took Bellz's hand to get up. "See if you can break that cage and get them out." Bellz went to do so. Applejack turned to the mare tied to the table, from the looks of the brown fur and blonde maned pony, she was only a teenager. "Hey were here to get you out, so just stick with me all right?" The young mare didn't say a word. Applejack started to undo the knots. Took some work but she finally got it done. The young mare got up from the table. Bellz showed up to Applejack's side with four others.

"Took some convincing but they know I'm here to help. Where's the one you were helping..." Bellz looked around the room and spotted her. "NOOO!"

The teenaged mare Applejack untied went to the table with the instruments laid out. Grabbed a knife and brought it to her throat without a second thought.

"But... but... I only took my eyes off for a second... I..." Applejack said in horror.

"We all went through horrors here mam. But Sweet Pea... She suffered most of all. Making us watch... I hope she finds peace." One of the ponies said.

Applejack couldn't move. The thought of knowing this is what might of happened to her parents started to sink in. She was in shock until she felt a hand on her back. "Lets get out of here." Said Bellz.

"Miss... were trusting you because we have no choice, but are you related to the other bat?" Asked the same pony.

"Other bat?" Asked Bellz.

"Yeah... But she was way bigger and talked weird."

"Oh fuck!"

"Bellz what is it?" Asked Applejack when she saw her partners expression.

"We gotta get to the boss right now! Run!"

ZZZ

"Derpy you sure you want to keep flying in circles at this height?" Asked Spike. After blowing up the ship, Derpy took to the skies at great height with her friend at her back, waiting for her wolfboss's signal.

"We'll be safe up here till we hear the signal. How are you feeling?" Derpy answered.

"No vertigo yet."

"You know what I mean. You haven't even wiped the blood off."

"Like I said. I'll pray for my soul later. Right now I'm just glad we didn't get into anymore trouble when putting the bombs. I see Sarge made use of his own, the fires are lighting up the sky. I know we agreed to help him but we would just get in his way."

"I know. I still feel uneasy though."

Some time passed when finally the long awaited howl of their friend was heard. In an instant Derpy went into a dive.

"IF HE'S HOWLING HE'S FINE! IF HE'S HOWLING HE'S FINE! IF HE'S HOWLING HE'S FINE!" Yelled Spike trying to get his friend to slow down. Derpy stopped from the fast dive just a few feet from the ground.

"Wolfboss!" She yelled.

"Over here my dear!" Yelled Kido back. Derpy quickly flew to the middle of the camp where the fires became less and less. She came upon her friend. "I apologize for the view my friends." Kido was missing his usual long sleeve black shirt and his pants were ripped apart in several areas, but far more disturbing was how he was covered in blood. He was sitting on a box resting, his swords sheathed in their respective gloves.

"Wolfboss!" Derpy flew to her friend standing on her back legs to hug him, dropping Spike by accident. "My bad."

"It's allright." Said Spike. "But Sarge, I know you're strong but how did you pull this off?"

"Well first I threw two bombs to the gate and blasted my way in. Then I just hacked and slashed my way further in, as you can see from my ghastly appearance. Then used my remaining bombs to start a fire, which spread, to my advantage. As for my shirt and pants. The enemy got a few lucky shots, decided to just loose the shirt. Luckily they were all horrible shots, just took out the arrows and waiting for some wounds to heal."

"The full moon helps too I hear."

"You bet. I see you encountered an obstacle." Said Kido, noticing the blood on his friend.

"Yeah." Spike forced a smile. "But no slaves on the ship. Hope the others had better luck."

"Then we just wait for them. Bellz will sniff me out soon. I wanna rest a bit, but that won't be possible."

"Why not Wolfboss?" Asked a worried looking Derpy.

"Because we have company. Might as well come out, I may be tired but I caught your scent as soon as you got close." Kido yelled without moving.

"Fun to see you kill. But fun time for me now." Said a deep voice with a hint of being from a female as she came out from hiding.

"What the? A Bat Witch?" Said Spike.

It was indeed a Bat Witch, dressed exactly like Bellz in jeans and a tank top. But unlike their friend, this one was six feet tall, heavily built and had black eyes. Not at all beautiful like Bellz.

"BOSS! BOSS! We got trouble. Oh fuck me sideways." Bellz came running with Applejack and the rescued ponies.

"Perhaps another time my dear. Right now I believe we do have... trouble." Said Kido as he got up and turned to face the new arrival.

"What are you doing here Razaa!" Bellz yelled at the muscular bat.

"Working. What you doing? You should be dead. You help ponies now?" Razaa answered.

"Better than living with the likes of you. You and the others are sick, I want no part of it anymore. You didn't even help the ones who payed you for protection. You just enjoyed the bloodshed didn't you?"

"Know me too well. But I wanting a fight and I hope wolfy here will give."

"Boss we gotta run. Razaa is the second strongest from the clan I belonged to." Bellz said begging her friend, opposed to her usual confident nature.

"I can't my dear. If it's a fight our friend here wants. I shall deliver." Said Kido not taking his eye off Razaa.

"Why Wolfboss?" Asked a worried Derpy.

"The truth my dear is. I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess..." Said Kido in a strong aggressive tone.

"What Sarge?" Asked Spike.

"My friends I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"Kido these slavers got what they desserved, what you did tonight doesn't make you evil." Said Applejack worried about her friend.

"That's not the problem my dear." Answered Kido as he made a gesture with his hands to draw his swords.

"Then what is the problem wolfboss?" Asked Derpy.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!"


	32. Chapter 32: The Epic Battle

XXXII

The Epic Battle

"Well... We get started now?" Razaa said in a cocky manner as she smiled at her opponent. Kido remained calm standing ready to strike. But he couldn't have prepared for what happened next. Razaa raised her right hand and made a grip in the air aimed at Kido.

"What in the world?" Kido said confused as he watched.

"Boss you can't fight her, she's telekinetic." Bellz yelled in panic.

"A tele- say what now?" Derpy gasped.

"She can move and control anything by just thinking. Boss can't move." Bellz answered.

"What! Why?" Spike said.

"I control living beings. And you heal wolfy. It gonna be fun to kill you over and over again." Razaa laughed.

"We gotta figure out a way to stop her and run!" Applejack made to run to Kido.

"Don't interfere!" Kido yelled to his friends, still not moving. "This is my fight."

"Brave wolfy. Now you fly." Razaa lifted both her hands in the air to blast Kido skyhigh. She started to laugh. But something was off. "What the...?" Kido still wasn't moving, still in the same spot. At that precise moment he rushed her and stabbed her heart with his left sword.

"Well isn't this weird?" He looked Razaa in the eye, sadistically enjoying the look of confusion in her face. "LOL!" And with that he retracted his left sword and sliced her head off with his right. He turned to his friends and retracted his sword.

"What the fuck boss!" Bellz yelled.

"Seriously! What part of IMMUNE TO MAGIC don't you guys understand?" Kido said sarcastically.

"You asshole! You had me worried!" Said Bellz angrily.

"Yeah Sarge, why the theatrics?" Spike asked confused.

"For the epic LoLs Spike." Kido said imitating the troll face.

"You can't do that wolfboss. I was scared." Derpy said near in tears.

Kido then walked towards his sobbing friend, putting a hand behind her head, looking her in the eye with a sincere expression. He smiled.

"You Jelly?" Kido said.

"I HATE YOU!" Derpy yelled in indignation.

"TOTALLY WORTH IT!"


	33. Chapter 33: The Plan and The Talk

XXXIII

The Plan and The Talk

"Well I really need a shower and I had enough of this hell on Equestria to last me a lifetime. Bellz, use your speed and retrieve the flight cart, here's the map." Kido handed her the map they used for the mission.

"Right boss." Bellz saluted her superior and flew off.

"Spike and Applejack. Find where the supplies are kept. See if you can find water, food or anything useful to help the rescued, they look famished." Kido ordered.

"Right Sarge." Spike saluted and ran off.

"Yes sir." Applejack saluted and went after Spike.

"Derpy. You and I will debrief the rescued. You know what to do." Kido looked to Derpy.

"Got it Wolfboss." Derpy quickly looked through her back pack and brought out her notebook and pen.

Kido walked towards the beaten and weak rescued slaves. One stallion, three mares. The oldest of the bunch, the male, wasn't past his thirties. But one in particular caught his eye.

"Misses Smoothie? Strawberry Smoothie?" Kido looked towards the young strawberry blonde maned and light red fur mare. She looked to her rescuer confused and scared.

"Yes. Do I know you?" The mare asked.

"No. But I know your daughter, Blueberry. I'm here to bring you back to her."

"She's alive?" Her face turned to one of astonishment.

"And doing better everyday, I've made sure of that."

"Oh by Celestia. Thank you." The young mother approached the wolf and embraced him. Tears in her eyes. After a minute she let go. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. But who are you?"

"Sargent Kido Badtower..." Kido was interrupted.

"Hey Sarge we found a bunch of stuff." Spike appeared in a small cart Applejack was pulling with supplies.

"Great job Privates." Kido praised his friends.

"Wait just a second..." Intervened the male former slave. "Are you all with the Guard? Does that mean Celestia finally revoked Inferos political immunity."

"No friend, she did not. We are here on our own accord." Kido replied.

"You're risking war...!" He said in indignation.

"Would you rather still be down in the dungeon! Have every last of your dignity stripped away! You were right there with us, but you didn't suffer the way the mares did! The way I did. They saved us!" Strawberry yelled at the colt.

"I suffered just as much as you!" The colt yelled but then lowered his head in shame. "Some of them... they preferred colts." Strawberry was shocked and approached the colt in pain, putting a comforting hoof on his back.

"I... I didn't know."

"It's not like it was easy for me. Or even before I was taken. But were risking war. That was the agreement between the countries. A few suffer so the many shall live."

"Kind sir if I may." Kido said. "These are lives we are talking about. You are not just an adult pony. You are a son, perhaps even a father and husband."

"I am. I have a wife. I have a little stallion. He's the most beautiful thing in the world " He knew where this was going and started to fall to his knees in sadness.

"Sir, what if it was him that was taken? Does this agreement made in hell sound just to you. To trade the life and dignity of your son, to this evil?"

"Your right. This must be stopped. Thank you." He changed his tone and force a smile. "So is this your squad of heroes?"

"Yes ladies and gentlecolt, these are my brother and sisters in arms. Private Hooves, Spike, Applejack and Bellz, who is now retrieving our transport."

"But you and the bat. They allowed you in the guard?" Asked Strawberry.

"I wasn't just allowed mam, I was invited. Me and my band of heroes. We stand for what's right. We stand to fight for freedom, despite the harsh road. The four fair souls who accompany me, are brave, noble and proven worthy of admiration. But they're are also more than that..."

The three Privates looked at each other, feeling proud and happy at how their leader spoke of them. They continued to listen.

"They are also... MY BITCHES."

"WHAT THE FUCK BOSS!" The three privates yelled.

"Problem?" Kido gave the three a mischievous smile.

After no more than an hour Bellz arrived. Kido and Derpy finished taking a general debriefing of the former slaves, while Applejack and Spike tended to their wounds and fed them properly. While the rescued ate and rested, Kido asked his team to follow and speak in private. They gathered at a small distance away from hearing distance of the rescued.

"All right, I have something important to discuss with you..." Kido began to explain, but Bellz lifted her hand. "Yes Bellz?"

"Is this about how you think we're your bitches?" Bellz asked.

"Well... is it true?" Kido asked with a smile.

"Perhaps."

"Good gravy! After today I will admit, I do trust you Bellz. But I think you're a slut." Applejack said.

"I second that." Derpy said lifting a hoof.

"Kido come on, I think after tonight we earned some respect." Applejack explained.

"Bitch Please." Kido said smiling.

"For the love of..." Applejack sighed, giving up on the issue. "Derpy is he always like this?"

"He's real nice in the end. Trolling is his way of expressing affection because he's a jackass." Derpy said.

"Burned!" Bellz yelled at Kido.

"Shut the fuck up Bellz!" Kido yelled back.

"Is this seriously how you three spend your time when not on a case?" Spike asked.

Kido, Derpy and Bellz looked at each other. "Pretty much." The three said.

"Enough shenanigans..." Kido tried to get back on track.

"Did you seriously juat say shenanigans?" Bellz said giggling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BELLZ!" Kido and Derpy yelled at their her.

"Okay, serious time. I need to discuss with you guys my plan for when we go back. The government won't be happy about what we did. So I'd like tell you my plan, the one I've been working on since before I even arrived at Ponyville nearly two months ago." Kido explained.

The privates remained silent.

"To make a long story short. I'm planning to take over as ruler of Equestria." Kido said with a dead serious look on his face.

"What in the hay?" Applejack gasped.

"What?" Said Spike.

"I like a man on top." Bellz expressed.

"Wolfboss I trust you, but are you sure you can?" Derpy asked.

"Yes my dear. I am." Kido said.

"Kido you can't do this!" Applejack said.

"Applejack, don't you see? You more than anypony know the suffering of the earth ponies. While the pegasus are safe in the sky and the unicorns in Canterlot. The truth is, the earth Ponies are the grand majority that suffer from the agreement made between Canterlot and Inferos." Kido gave her a look of sincerity. "Do you think the rich and powerful who rule, who are safe from harm, will take action to help those less fortunate?"

Applejack sighed. "No. The earth pony representatives have tried for years. The wealthy only care about staying wealthy." She looked down, then at Spike, then back at Kido. "Considering what we just did and seeing what you stand for. When the time comes, you will have my support, and I will spread the word about you."

"Applejack you can't be serious? Sarge I respect and trust you, but this is crazy." Spike protested.

"Spike I wish there was a better way. You know what Applejack said is true. The earth ponies cries for help have remained unheard."

"I know, I know..." Spike thought for a moment. "I'll keep an open mind."

"Thank you my friend."

"I trust you wolfboss." Derpy said smiling.

"Thank you my dear. Thank you all." Kido expressed his deepest gratitude.

"So if your plan works, then what? You rule like a king?" Applejack asked jokingly.

"No. Not like a king." Kido said..

"What then?"

"Like a BOSS."

ZZZ

After a few hours, they made it back to Ponyville. They dropped off the rescued at the hospital to have a full check up. The team later arrived at the station. Applejack quickly said her goodbyes and headed home.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Bellz said and then pointed at Kido and Spike. "You two should do the same." She then opened the door to the station and headed upstairs. Derpy followed her inside.

"Spike you can stay for a while if you want." Kido said.

"It's okay, I gotta let Twilight know I'm alive and well." Spike said.

"Very well. I hope to see you soon friend."

"Kido can we talk tomorrow? What happened at the ship. I feel... different." He said with worry in his face.

"My young friend." Kido knelt in one knee and put his right hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow we will pray together. But know that what you did, aided in the saving of ponies and a much needed change for Equestria. What you did... I'm not saying it was easy... but you did what was right. Go with the Goddess my friend."

"You have got to tell me about the Goddess sometime. She sounds awesome."

"With pleasure."

Spike ran off feeling more at ease. Kido started to make his way inside, noticing at that moment that ponies were watching him and Spike. He remembered they are covered in dry blood. Once inside he saw Derpy doing some filing of the notes she took when debriefing the rescued.

"Derpy you can do that later. We all deserve some rest." Kido said.

"I know. But I was actually killing time waiting for you." Derpy said as she closed a drawer. She then started to walk towards him.

"About last night?"

Derpy nodded.

"Derpy I think..." He was interrupted.

"Wolfboss. I understand... I'm not pretty. I have goofy eyes. And even though you say you trust me and I try my best to do good by you. It takes a lot of focus for me not to mess up. I appreciate what you did taking the risk of hiring me. But I know you only did it because you felt sorry for me, because of what I told you the day we met at the bridge." Derpy started to shed some tears. "But what happened last night … thank you... It made me feel special... even if it was only once."

Kido remained silent. He knelt to be closer to his friends eye level.

"Derpy it's an awful thing to lie my dear." Derpy gasped and looked at him. "You are so pretty. And the fact that you don't know it, is an admirable trait. Humility. You are not goofy. You're different. So wonderfully different. And I hired you because I trust you. I knew from the moment I saw you, I could trust you."

Derpy started to shed tears of happines and smiled. Kido put his right hand on her cheek.

"What happened last night. It made me feel special too."

"Thanks Wolfboss."

"And on that note."

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't only happen once."

"Oh my."


	34. Chapter 34: Tales of a Peaceful Day

XXXIV

Tales of a Peaceful Day

The rest of the day after the raid on the slave camp, the five young guards spent it resting. The next day, Kido declared it an extra day off for himself and his team.

Spike and Kido's Day:

It is early in the morning, and Kido is near the entrance to the Everfree Forest, the usual spot where he and his friends of the guard go to train. He's sitting crossed leg as if meditating with his hands resting on his knees under a lone tree in the vast plains. Contrary to his usual attire, he wears a simple red shirt one size too big and baggy jeans. No gloves, no boots, no cloth around the face to cover his scar, no weapons. He sensed a familiar reptilian scent approach.

"Hey Sarge..." Spike stopped himself. "Oh... sorry. Are you meditating?"

"No my friend." Kido chuckled. "What gave you that idea?"

"Twilight does it to focus on a new spell. She needs total silence and will get really mad if I interrupt."

Kido laughed lightly. "I am just at peace. Despite the lives I've taken. The unforgivable atrocities I've done. The difficult things I will soon do. I am at peace." He stopped and looked down to think with a look of sadness. "My soul belongs to the devil himself. Which is why I must make this world, for myself and those around me, as close to a heaven as I can. But it was so unexpected, I gained something so much more in just two short months since the day I arrived at Ponyville."

"What?"

He looked at his friend with a look of bliss. "Love. From friends, the residents I've helped and pardon me for saying... Twilight despite how short lived."

"I heard about that. What happened there? One moment she's in the clouds the next she's all bummed out."

"We had our differences. She found out something about my past and decided it was too much for her. But how is she?"

"Getting better. She was working and studying with enthusiasm yesterday when I got back."

"I assume you washed the blood before you got there?" Kido looked at him with a sly smile.

"Do you even have to ask?" Spike said sarcastically.

"Guess not. I'm glad she's well."

"I heard you were the one that broke up with her." Spike asked out of concern for his oldest friend.

"In a way I suppose. She said something that really hurt me. I wondered if I would be able to forgive and forget. I did forgive her. But the damage was done. I don't see her the same way. The love I had was gone. Just like that. All because of one moment. All because of something she said."

"Just because of something she said?"

"Yes. It sounds ridiculous. But in all honesty. I would have preferred that she'd stab me in the back that night..." Kido changed his tone. "But moving on. I will soon talk to Twilight don't worry. I will tell her I forgive her and that I will always be a friend. Back to you... Sit and talk to me about how you feel after our mission."

Spike went to sit in front of Kido, cross legged. "What's with the get up?"

"It's my first real day off."

"Cool." Spike turned pensive. "The truth is. I don't feel different at all."

"Okay."

"I mean... Sarge I killed someone. I first stuck two knives in his neck and then after I got the information I needed I almost cut his head clean off..." He turned sad. "I don't feel anything. Like I was doing something casual like... like... like cleaning the library or getting cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner. It's so weird. How the fact that it doesn't haunt me. How I slept so comfortably last night. It's what's haunting me. You told me you think of those you've killed everyday. What's wrong with me?"

Kido remained silent for a moment. Spike lifted his head and looked at him in the eye. "Spike I do think of them everyday. That doesn't mean they haunt me. Well... some do. Only three give me nightmares."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you did the right thing. Talk to Bellz about it sometime. I taught her that when you do wrong, you feel adrenaline and excitement. But when you do what's right, you feel peace."

"I think I understand." Spike turned pensive. "Can I still... you know... pray with you?"

"Of course my friend. But I pray to the Goddess Lupus Mater."

"That's all right. She sounds awesome from the way you talk about her. What's she like?"

Kido took a deep breath. "Lupus Mater. Means ""Wolf Mother"". She cares for her pack with compassion and empathy. But protects it with ferocity."

"Is that why you refuse to acknowledge Princess Celestia?"

"Yes. She has failed to protect her pack sort of speak."

"But unlike Celestia she's not physically here. She can't really protect you."

"Lupus Mater is more like a teacher. You can't expect her to save you from all your problems. She teaches me in hopes that I will live a good life so I can then teach others to do good."

"I wouldn't want Twilight always looking over my shoulder checking to see what I was doing at every given moment."

"See? Twilight taught you right from wrong. Now that you can think for yourself, it's up to you to decide the road you wish to take."

"Yeah. I actually feel better Sarge."

Kido laughed. "I read a book about a prophet who believed in the entity called God. He said that one of the keys to happiness was to get to know God, to learn everything there is about him. I like to think that belief applies to the Goddess as well. The book was positively ancient. It talked about creatures called humans, fascinating really."

"Weird... So how does this prayer thing go?"

"Well you pretty much just sit and relax." The two friend adjusted their seating to get comfortable. "Now by closing your eyes..." They closed their eyes. "You can ignore the voice from your head and listen to the voice in your heart. Now what that voice tells you, you say it out loud so the Goddess can hear what you desire most. Not in hopes that she will grant it. But in hopes that she may grant you the strength to carry them out and make them reality."

"Okay. So you start?"

"Very well." Kido took breath and a few seconds passed in silence. "Goddess know that I wish the best for this world and those around me. My path is tainted in blood but please let me know I did what was right. Please let my words be convincing as a way to avoid cutting down my enemies. Please curse my enemies with a conscience, so they may realize their actions cause pain and suffering to the innocent. I want and need the strength to keep my love ones safe. But Goddess above all, let the souls of my brothers know that as much as they may hate me, I hate myself more. And let my father know that my second chance will not be wasted. Let them know I love them. Let them know I pray." A moment passed.

"My turn now?"

"Indeed."

"I don't know if I can come up with something like that."

"It doesn't have to be pretty Spike." Kido giggled. "Just repeat what your heart says."

"Okay." Spike closed his eyes and tried to force the voice in his head to shut up. In silence Spike spent the longest five minutes of his life. His friend waited patiently. But Spike suddenly heard something. A voice that was calm and sincere. "Goddess give me the strength to fight my nature, so I'll never hurt Ponyville or anyone again. I want the strength to keep doing good things, to help those around me. I want my life to have a purpose, a purpose other than being an assistant. I know I can do so much more. Just give a sign. But over all, I want my friends to be happy. I want to to help keep them that way." Spike opened his eyes.

"That was good my friend." Kido smiled.

"Does this make you feel so cheesy?" Spike blushed.

"Always." They laughed.

"Thanks Sarge, for everything."

"Your a good dragon Spike. And you're destined to do great things, don't ever think otherwise."

"I hope one of those things isn't inventory at the library."

Kido's troll mode activated. "You could try praying."

"Will that work?" Spike beamed.

"No." Kido smiled mischievously

"Sarge you really can be a jackass."

"I know."

Bellz's Day

Bellz really had no idea what to do on a day off but decided to just stroll around the town by herself. She got some happy faces, she smiled back. She got some odd looks, she smiled back. She got some angry looks, she didn't give a fuck.

She kept walking to the point she exited the town and started seeing a more rural side. After a few minutes she saw a yellow pony that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Angel I'm sorry I didn't get ripe carrots but these are a lot fresher." The yellow pony said in a whispering voice as she was talking to a smug white rabbit. She presented a basket of carrots in front of the rabbit, which he then kicked away and then slapped the mare right in the face.

"YOU DRY PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" Bellz ran to the where the yellow mare and the rabbit were and gave the rabbit the evil eye. "If I see you touch another lady again, I'll use you as toilet paper!"

"Oh no Misses Guard mam sir! Please forgive Angel Bunny! He'll be good! I promise!" The yellow mare embraced her pet rabbit in tears begging Bellz.

"It's okay miss. I just don't like bullies." Bellz lowered her voice and took a calm stance. "Hey wait a sec... Don't I know you?"

"Oh why yes. We actually met the first day you arrived... when you wanted to... eat us." She stood up. Angel hid behind her.

"You're one of the elements of harmony?"

"Yes. Kindness."

"Well absolutely, you couldn't be kinder since you let your own pet beat you over a salad." Bellz said sarcastically.

"I just don't like to cause trouble."

Bellz decided to give up on the issue and changed the subject. "I never did get around to apologize to any of Twilights friends about that night. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Apology accepted. You've been real good to the town. I heard about the fire at City Hall." Fluttershy smiled.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting this. Thanks." Bellz started scratching the back of her head. "Well if you ever need anything, feel free to find me."

"Oh well... actually... I did go to the station but it's been closed for a few days now."

"We took down a base with a lot of baddies. Boss gave us the day off yesterday when we got back and today. I didn't need it. But Boss got really roughed up, but he'll never admit it." Bellz giggled.

"I'll be by tomorrow then. I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Tell me what's up? Having a day off actually sucks, I love my job."

"In that case... There's something scaring the animals around my house. I keep them inside, but it's just too crowded now."

"Then lets go. I'll keep watch of the house." Bellz expanded her chest in confidence.

"You would do that?" Fluttershy looked relieved.

"Totally." Bellz pounded her chest. "It's the least I could do after you were so cool to me. Lead the way."

They walked to Fluttershy's cottage talking along the way about themselves like the best of friends. Angel Bunny kept his distance from his owners new friend. When they arrived, Bellz flew to be comfortable at the near by tree. The cottage was beautiful, there was even a small river and tiny bridge over it. Fluttershy started to take all the animals out of the house and into their own with promises that the problem will end this night. A few hours passed and it was dark. Fluttershy came out to see Bellz.

"Bellz, would you like to come inside where it's warm?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's allright." Bellz flew down to be in front of her. "I like the night. But I could use a drink... got any mushrooms?"

"I do. Come in." Fluttershy lead the way. Bellz had to duck to enter.

"This is a nice place. Real pretty." Bellz admired the cozy living room. "May I use your kitchen?"

"Certainly. What would you be making?" She lead her guest to the kitchen.

"I'm a carnivore. I need meat. But Boss taught me how mushrooms cooked a certain way can replace it." Bellz started to gather the ingredients and set fire to the stove.

"I know. It was in the newspaper."

"Gotta start reading that thing." Bellz was frying the mushrooms, smelling them anxiously awaiting to eat.

"I'll join you for dinner."

"Okay. I'm almost done."

Bellz sat at the table across from Fluttershy with her meal.

"Can I ask you something?" Bellz asked.

"Certaintly." Fluttershy smiled.

"So you're not... you know... afraid of me?"

"I was... but you've been really nice. A bit rambunctious, but so is Rainbow Dash." She giggled as she ate.

"I should meet her." Bellz said with a mouthful. "So you got a boyfriend?"

"Oh... no... no... I've never." Fluttershy blushed.

"Really? A beautiful thing like you?"

She blushed even more. Bellz noticed.

"Let me get that for you." They weren't done eating but Bellz decided to make a save. "Hey I'm gonna head back outside... you know... keep an eye out."

"Oh no. Please stay, I wouldn't dream of having my guest out in the cold."

"Thanks. I'll clean up then." Bellz made to go to the sink with the dishes.

"I'll take care of it. Why don't you go sit on the couch?"

"Awesome. It looks fluffy."

Fluttershy finished up and headed to the living room. Bellz was relaxing on the couch making herself at home, sitting very unlady like. Fluttershy sat on the farther side from Bellz.

"Whatever has been scaring your friends probably knows I'm here."

"Perhaps. But I still feel safe with you here. And it's nice to have my living room back."

"This place is bigger than it looks from the outside. You even have room to dance."

"What makes you say that?" Fluttershy blushed.

Bellz pointed with her thumb to the old looking stereo.

"I use it to sing the animals to sleep." She smiled. "So you like to dance then?"

"I do. But I can only do it when I'm alone. Like in the shower."

"Why is that?"

"Well the dancing I learned from my former clan was very... sensual... I never did any assassination jobs but it was taught to us with the purpose of seducing our victims to lower their guard. I still like to do it, you know, for myself. Makes me feel pretty."

"Well you don't need any help with that?"

"With what?" Bellz gave Fluttershy an odd look.

"I think you're lovely." She gave an honest smile.

"Are you by any chance flirting with me Miss Fluttershy?"

"Oh goodness NO!" Fluttershy looked ashamed. "Besides. You're a girl. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Bells lifted an eyebrow as she smiled.

Fluttershy just blushed. "You like girls?"

"I like intimacy, as long as it's honest. I wouldn't mind having a friend with benefits." Bellz winked.

Fluttershy turned cheery red and wide eyed.

"Well... " Bellz stood up and walked over to the radio. "Let's see." She looked through the small box of records. "Here we go." She took a record and put it on the radio. Slow Arabian music played.

"What are you doing?"

Bellz took off her tank top, dropping it on the couch, revealing that she wears an even tighter sports bra. "I'm dancing and that's decided." She walked to the middle of the living room. Noticing the look on Fluttershy's face. "Belly Dancing goes better when you free your belly." Bellz smiled at the stunned mare.

But even though Fluttershy never felt more embarrassed in her life, she didn't complain or protests and never took her eyes off the seductive bat's hips. Fluttershy couldn't help but notice her well toned body and beautiful big blue eyes. Except now that Bellz started removing her jeans. Fluttershy closed her eyes tight. The music suddenly stopped. The mare opened her eyes to see Bellz putting on her tank top.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable. Was just teasing." Bellz gave a sly smile.

"It's allright. I just kept wondering how you were doing it."

"Lots of practice. I won't do it again, don't worry."

Fluttershy shook her head. "It was actually... nice in it's own way."

"Really?" Bellz sat on the couch, this time closer to Fluttershy. Close enough so she could hear Bellz whispering. "I could do it again for you if you'd like."

Derpy's Night

Derpy had an easy going day. Slept until late and just walked around town, saying hello to everypony, eating at SugarCube Corner and all around just relaxed.

It was night now and the stars were beautiful and decided to head home. She noticed the light outside the station was on. The door was unlocked and she headed inside to be warmly greeted.

"Good night Miss Hooves." It was Kido smiling from his desk. He stood quickly as always as a sign of respect.

"Good night Wolfboss." Derpy smiled back. Kido then walked to her friend and knelt down on one knee to be at her eye level. He put his face close to hers. Derpy felt his breath on her snout, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Just a peck. Kido then put his hand on her ear and rubbed it. It caused her to giggle. "Why did you only meet me half way?"

"I like to feel wanted." He gave her a sly smile.

"You're so mean... " Kido deeply kissed her this time. Derpy didn't offer any resistance, enjoying the experience. After a minute he let her go. Derpy was breathing deeply. "What... ?" Kido picked her up like a husband would her new bride to take her upstairs.

And the rest of the night. Is none of your business.

Problem?


	35. Chapter 35: The Summon and an Annoyance

XXXV

The Summon and A Minor Annoyance

"Hey Derpy did that minotaur really sneak up on you?" It was morning and the young guards from the Ponyville station were doing some final paperwork during their office works.

"I have no idea how." Derpy answered her boss as she kept writing.

"Says here that he learned to be sneaky by watching ""Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles""?" Kido had a confused expression.

"That's what he said..."

"I CAME... !" Bellz slammed the door to the station open.

"What?" Derpy asked.

"To this station." Bellz announced.

"Okay." Kido said.

"I had an awesome night." Bellz practically danced in the lobby.

"I'm glad you had fun." Derpy said as she smiled.

"Thanks... Wait... What the fuck?" Bellz started sniffing the air. "I think it's coming from you." She started sniffing Derpy.

"Leave me alone." Derpy started to put distance between her and Bellz.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Bellz covered her mouth. And looked to Kido.

"Bellz please." Kido said very sternly.

"Very well. I... am going to take a shower." Bellz started to head upstairs. And stopped. "And by the way... "

"Yes?" Derpy asked.

"I came." Bellz headed upstairs. A moment passed.

"She knows?" Derpy looked at her boss worried.

"She can smell the pheromones. I will never hear the end of this." Kido put his face on his right palm. "But I won't apologize for having a great night with my girlfriend." He looked at a smiling and blushing Derpy.

"COME ON! IN THE KITCHEN TABLE!" Bellz yelled from upstairs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BELLZ!" Kido and Derpy yelled.

Around an hour passed. Kido was entering the lobby from the hallway leading to the detaining area and storage. "Now all that is left, is to wait for them... and face the music." He sighed heavily. Derpy from her desk walked to him and placed his hand on her head. He smiled and rubbed her ear.

"What is it with you and the ears?" Derpy said toying with him.

"I can't help it they're so fluffy. Besides, it makes you giggle most of the time." They laughed. Until they suddenly heard a carriage park outside the station. Derpy quickly stood at Kido's side in attendance.

In less that a minute, a clearly angered Captain Shinning Armor entered the station practically slamming the door, with two other guards armed with lances at his back.

"OFFICER ON DECK!" Kido yelled as he saluted, as did Derpy.

"SAVE IT!" Kido and Derpy became at ease. "You clearly have no respect for me, nor the guard and least of all our prime ruler... "

Quick steps were heard coming down the stairs from the living quarters. Bellz opened the door hectically and stood in attention as she entered the lobby.

"At ease monster! We'll deal with you after HIM!" Shinning Armor spat in disgust at the bat. Bellz didn't really care, but was worried about her boss. He continued.

"Do you realize what you've done! Years of peace ruined by one night two days ago! By you and four others wearing Royal Guard Badges. What's worse! Guards all over felt ""INSPIRED"" by what you did and are now fighting back the kidnappings and the Slavers. This is a declaration of war!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Luckily we've convinced Inferos's leaders that it was an isolated incident carried out by new and young Guards who hadn't yet been instructed on the Diplomatic Immunity of the camps and that I will personally travel to every Guard base to give the memo. But you and you're ""team"", a month from now, will formally apologize to Inferos. Is that clear!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the silent, cool tempered wolf. Kido turned his head to look at Bellz then Derpy and finally his superior. "No."

"What! Now listen here..." The Captain fell silent once he felt the wolf's aura as it turned menacing. The five foot Kido looked to be giant now as he stared down his superior. Shinning Armor took a less dominant stance. "What do you hope to gain from this? What is it that you want?"

Kido spoke plainly and clear. "Freedom and to do what's right. No more slaves, no more disappearances. That is what I have to gain."

"That is noble, I agree." Shinning Armor looked concerned. "Knowing that across the country ponies are submitted to the fear of being taken away, to Celestia knows where, it's hard for me as Captain. But that is a price I'm willing to pay, so the many may continue to live."

"Then I shall settle for your wife and first born." Everyone turned shocked at the request.

"How dare you!" The captain said in indignation.

"No sir. How dare you!" Kido took a dominant stance as he took a step forward. "You dare say it's hard for you knowing the innocent suffer the price for peace? You dare say it's a price you're willing to pay?" Kido started to growl in rage. "BUT YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO PAY THE PRICE YOURSELF!" The thundering roar stunned even some ponies outside the station. He calmed down. "If you want me to stop fighting, I want you to lead by example. Turn over your wife to me to work as my slave, for me to do with whatever I wish. And later, your first born. I want you and your leaders to realize that slavery is not a fair price for peace. Join me or get out of the way."

"I'm removing you from the guard." Said Shinning Armor without a second thought.

"Then I'll see you in court. As a Sargent I'm entitled to a hearing before being removed."

The Captain had nothing further to say. So he turned to leave and did.

"Went according to plan Boss." Bellz said smiling.

"That it did my dear." He turned to face her. "Well now we wait for the court date. Until then we have work to do so lets... "

"SARGE! SARGE!" Applejack came running to the door and entered the station. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"By the Goddess my dear. We're right here." Kido said as he uncovered his ears.

"Fuck! Is she part Banshee?" Bellz complained.

"It's an emergency!" Applejack looked worried. "Discord is back and he challenged the Elements of Harmony!"

"Sarge... !" Spike appeared at the door.

"I know my friend." Kido sighed. "LETS SUIT UP!" Bellz and Derpy quickly went upstairs. "That goes for you two as well. Your things are in storage. Locker one and two."

"I was gonna meet the others at the library and head to Canterlot." Applejack protested.

"They'll just have to bring yours. Things are changing for the Guard, us four will be at the tip of the spear. Now go my friends." Kido pointed to the door leading to storage. Spike and Applejack hurried.

A few minutes passed and the four young privates stood in perfect attendance awaiting their orders.

"Comrades our town is being threatened by an asshole... " Kido started.

"Wait. What?" Bellz asked.

"He makes the world annoying and pisses everyone off. Sounds like an asshole to me." Kido stated.

"What does that make you then?" Applejack asked.

"What are you getting at?" Kido asked.

"You know we respect you and will follow you to the ends of the world. But you constantly prank us." Applejack said.

"Well there is a fair explanation for my actions." Kido said seriously. A few seconds passed in silence.

"Well?" Applejack asked.

"As I was saying we must stop Discord... " Kido continued.

"Darn it!"

"You Mad?"


	36. Chapter 36: Biscuits and New Family

XXXVI

Biscuits and New Family

The five guards were following Applejack's lead. Kido and Spike ran in fours, Bellz and Derpy closely followed in the air.

"So why did Discord decide to wait at this spot and has yet to cause havoc?" Kido asked Applejack.

"He came to each of the elements individually, challenging us to meet him at the edge of town. Me and the girls later agreed to meet at the library, to travel to Canterlot and retrieve the Elements of Harmony. But I came to you first." Applejack explained.

"Any idea how he escaped his stone prison?" Kido asked.

"Something about the Elements not being as strong when me and the others use them as they were when Celestia did."

"This is gonna be fun Sarge." Spike chuckled.

"That it will my friend and I'm liking your new found confidence." Kido said.

"He caused havoc in Ponyville and harassed my friends with no end in sight."

"I heard. What do you intend to do when you encounter him?"

"I'm gonna rip his fucking heart out." Spike and Kido laughed.

They continued to make their way to the more rural part of town. They slowed their pace. Kido and Spike stood on two legs. Derpy and Bellz landed.

"This is close to where Fluttershy lives." Bellz said.

"And just how do you know where Fluttershy lives?" Applejack asked.

"I plea the fifth."

"I need an answer... !" Applejack was interrupted.

"Enough about Bellz's overly active sex life." Kido said.

"Yeah... Wait... What the fuck Boss! I haven't done anything with anypony since I got here." Bellz protested.

"Not for lack of trying." Kido said mockingly.

"I hate you." Bellz pouted.

"Do you smell that?" Kido sniffed the air.

"How can you smell him? You've meter met Discord Wolfboss." Derpy asked.

"Because it's the most retarded scent I've ever sensed in my life. Smells like... Chocolate covered banana soup with onions." Bellz said.

"You've been around." Spike said.

"I agree with Bellz. This smell is most strange." Kido smelled the air further. "This way. Stay frosty." Kido started to walk.

"I tried to make my own once. But it just wasn't the same. How does Wendy's do it?" Bellz asked as she followed her leader.

"They add more sugar as the ice cream is being swirled in the machine. You easily get like four hundred grams of sugar with the smallest cup." Kido explained.

"I knew it. I always get a massive sugar rush when I get one." Spike said.

"I still love it though." Bellz said.

"That's why your butt is bigger lately." Derpy mocked.

"I've been doing Pilates. Hey boss, what's your favorite fast food joint?" Bellz asked.

"Popeye's Chicken and Bitches." Kido answered.

"Did you just say ""Chicken and Bitches""?" Spike asked.

"Wolfboss I think you mean ""Biscuits""." Derpy said.

"That's what I said. I love Bitches with my chicken." Kido explained.

"Boss you're saying ""Bitches"". It's pronounced ""Biscuits""." Bellz said.

"If I'm saying it wrong, then how come when I ask for Bitches, I get extra?" Kido asked.

"Probably because you make them laugh their plots off." Applejack said. "Now will you guys please focus on the task at hand?"

"Applejack is right. We have a more dire situation we must settle right now." Kido said seriously. "We must find out who Bellz slept with last night."

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night." Bellz protested.

"You burst into the station this morning yelling ""You Came""." Derpy said.

"I can do that by myself for your information." Bellz stated.

"GOOD GRAVY! We're here to stop a magical creature more powerful than Celestia herself. And you guys keep joking." Applejack stopped to protest. "And Bellz, that isn't something you should do."

"YEAH!... Well they say girls can't ejaculate either... But guess what?" Bellz said.

The rest of the group except Applejack laughed.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight." A voice with a heavy accent was heard coming from thin air. The guards remained relaxed. "Such havoc caused, without any help from me."

"Is the Gay Pride Parade in town? That sounded like their usual announcer." Kido said smiling. His friends laughed.

The voice growled. "I guess you would know. Do you participate often?"

"I support gay rights. But hey... I participate in the rights movement part. What you do in the social part of the event, you can do with your ass whatever you wish." Kido and his friends laughed again.

The voice grew even more annoyed. "Now listen here you skinny little... !"

"You mad bro!" Kido interrupted.

"Hey Discord." Spike called out. "Thinking about it more. You're a little bitch."

"WHAT!" Discord appeared right in Spike's face with a look of fury. Spike remained cool with a small smile. "I AM THE LORD OF CHAOS AND HAVOC! I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY... !"

Spike scratched Discord right in the face and tackled him as he made a grab for his injured nose. Spike took him down, got on top of him and grabbed Discord by the neck applying pressure inconsistently. The four spectating guards watched in amazement.

"Puny God." Spike smiled. "Advanced Magic 101. When you want to do a spell without saying the words. You have to focus on the words in your mind. Kinda hard when you keep being constantly choked." Spike smiled as he choked the chimera. Discord constantly tried to push Spike off himself, but the small dragon's grip was strong.

"Good show Private. Now let him go." Kido ordered. Spike got off Discord. The chimera gasped for air. "Please excuse my associates actions. But threatening an officer of the law, or anyone for that matter, is a dire offense. Step down Discord you are here by charged with Disturbing the Peace, Harassment, Improper Use of Magic and Public Urination."

"When in the hay did he do that last one?" Applejack asked.

"Just thought I'd throw it in there." Kido smiled back at his friend. "Discord. Submit and face your crimes or my bitches will take you down."

"WE'RE NOT YOUR BITCHES!" The four guards protested.

"YOU WON'T MOCK ME ANY LONGER... ! AHHHHH!" Discord lifted his hands in the air to cast a spell but Kido threw a knife at his right hand. The chimera started sobbing.

"Well this was easy." Bellz said.

"Very true. Applejack will you do the honors?" Kido asked.

Applejack walked close to Discord and handcuffed him. Discord gave up as he was clearly outmatched. Unlike the Elements of Harmony, the five young guards won't hesitate to use harsh methods to answer threats. They escorted their offender to the station getting odd looks along the way. Ponies were impressed on how they made a powerful magical creature submit. They entered the station.

"I will take the accused to the holding area. Wait here please." Kido ordered his friends.

The four young guards waited in the lobby for over half an hour. They entertained themselves playing cards. When suddenly Twilight and the rest of her friends appeared at the station.

"Applejack we heard you guys arrested Discord." Twilight asked her friend.

"We sure as sugar did." Applejack smiled.

"How?" A confused Rainbow Dash asked.

They told the short story of how they made Discord submit. "... we've been waiting here per the boss's instructions." Applejack finished.

"Wow Spike. That was real cool." Pinkie said. Spike looked proud.

"You're no longer a wittle Spikey Wikey now." Rarity smiled at the purple dragon.

"Spike I'm not liking this new trend of taking risks." Twilight protested.

"I wasn't in any danger Twilight. Discord is no real threat to anypony, he's just an annoying menace to public order." Spike explained.

"You're just a baby. You shouldn't be part of police operations." Twilight continued.

"I can do this. And I've proven my worth."

"Spike... " Twilight was interrupted.

"Spike is a respected member of the guard. I trust him with my life and any task he may be given." Kido entered the lobby. "Hello Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity. Always a pleasure."

"What'd you do with Discord?" Rainbow asked.

"I tended to his wounds. I had a talk with him. And we agreed that in exchange for becoming immune to magic he will only serve community service. I just finished the process, he will be released tomorrow. He will never be able to use magic again." Kido explained.

"How do you make somepony immune to magic?" Twilight asked.

"That's something I will keep to myself. Now if you will please excuse us. We have paperwork to do. Good day." Kido headed to his desk, ready to write an official report. Derpy did as well at her own desk. Applejack said her goodbye's and headed to storage, Spike did as well to return their things to the lockers.

Bellz saw Fluttershy exit the station and she followed her.

"Hey Shy. Hold up." Bellz called out from the station. Fluttershy stopped and smiled at her friend.

"Oh... Hello Bellz. Is there something you need?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just wanted to know how you been?"

"Good."

"I also wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"You wanna hang out sometime? You and me?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Like a... date?"

"Well..." Bellz scratched the back of her head. "Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you. If you don't mind. I know it might be weird for you since we're both girls and... "

"Okay." The yellow mare interrupted in a whisper.

"Really!" Bellz positively beamed. "So can I pick you up tomorrow tonight, your place?"

"That will be lovely." Fluttershy smiled.

"See you then." Bellz smiled and returned to the station to continue her duties.

Back inside the lobby Twilight was pondering what to do. Yesterday Kido went to the library and explained to her how he forgave her and said he will always be a friend. She finally decided to follow her instincts and approached Kido, who was writing at his desk.

"Hey." Twilight forced a smile.

Kido lifted his view to meet Twilight's. "Hey yourself."

"I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate what you do for Spike. I just get worried."

"I understand."

Twilight bit her lower lip. "Did you hear about the Cupcake Tasting at Sugarcube Corner?"

"I was invited by the Cakes themselves. Can't wait."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go together... as friends." Twilight smiled. Over on the other desk Derpy's ears perked up, but she faked being focused on her work. Kido noticed and realized Derpy will be listening.

"I'll be going with my girlfriend. But thank you for the offer." Kido said as politely as he could. Derpy blushed and smiled as she continued to write.

Twilight opened her mouth in shock. "Oh... I guess... I'll leave you to work then."

"Have a good day."

ZZZ

As usual, Kido headed to the psychiatric area of the hospital at exactly six at night to visit his friends Diamond Tiara and Blueberry Smoothie. He was dressed casually, walking the halls with a smile as he encountered the several nurses and staff that he has befriended since he started visiting. He carried a small envelope in his right hand. He encountered a familiar light red pony in the hall being escorted by a nurse.

"Misses Smoothie, how are you?" Kido smiled at the former slave he helped rescue.

"That's Miss Strawberry now." She smiled big. "I'm well thank you."

"How are they treating you?"

"I'm still working on getting past everything. There's no real way to forget what happened."

"I can relate."

"But I get to see my baby everyday. I spoke to the social worker. If everything goes well, we will be home soon, together."

"I will pray for you both."

"Good night Guard. And thank you." Strawberry smiled and went on her way to her quarters. Kido went along to the children section. As soon as he entered he was greeted by the familiar nurse at the front desk.

"Thank Celestia you're here. Diamond has been upset ever since she got the news today about her mother." She looked worried.

"Well I hope to change that. Here." Kido handed the envelope to the head nurse. "Please show these to the doctor. Kido continued inside.

"Oh my." The nurse gasped.

Inside, Kido quickly made his way to the recreation area where close family and those allowed are able to visit and interact with the fillies. All the fillies grew ecstatic as they saw the wolf enter, saying hello, asking for hugs and a story. Kido asked them to wait as he had something to do with the only filly in the room who wasn't particularly happy to see him. He got close to her.

"Hello Diamond. Do you mind if I sit here?" Kido asked in a low voice.

Diamond Tiara had an absolute look of depression in her face, looking down at the floor defeated. She only gave a shook of her head.

"Thank you." Kido sat crossed leg on the floor. "What's wrong my dear?"

"Mama doesn't want me." She started to sob, wiping her tears.

"No, no, no little one. She just wants to be stronger for you and needs time." Kido dragged himself to be closer to her.

"But I want to go home. I don't want to go live with somepony else. One of the other fillies... he laughed... and said I was... an orphan... That mama doesn't love me." She fell into tears.

"That is not true my dear. You have family. Your mother, your friends, and me."

"Really?" The tears stopped as Diamond lifted her view to meet Kido's eye.

"Little Diamond. I will always love you my dear."

"I'm still scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know who I will go with now. They said 'll go into foster care."

"Well... will you like to come live with me?"

"What?" Diamond became confused.

"I did the paperwork. Your mother agreed, the proper authorities agreed. All that is left is to know if you want to." He smiled. A moment in silence passed as Diamond processed this new information.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Diamond jumped from her seat and almost strangled Kido with a hug. She let go. "Can we leave now?"

"As soon as we get your things."

Diamond became silent and blushed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my dear."

"Can I call you Wolfdaddy?"

"Why not. Everyone has a nickname for me. One more won't hurt." They laughed. For the rest of the hour while the rest of the paperwork was processed. Kido told stories to the children. When the time came, he and Diamond said their goodbyes to the staff and the other patients. Kido walked out of the hospital with a suitcase filled with his new family member's belongings. Later they mounted a taxi carriage. Kido asked to be taken to the station, Diamond's new home.

Diamond sat next to Kido and got close to grab his left arm to hug and rest her head on it. With his right hand, Kido rubbed her head the way a proud father would.

"Wolfdaddy." Diamond said with a smile.

"Yes?" Kido asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it."

A few minutes later they arrived at the station. Kido noticed Diamond had fallen asleep. So he carried her inside. The driver helped with the suitcase and brought it. Inside, Derpy and Bellz were talking and quickly became silent when they saw Kido carrying the new member of the family. They smiled happily. He carried her upstairs and laid her to rest in his hammock, he hoped it was comfortable. He believed he got a guarantee when the filly smiled as he tucked her in and fluffed her pillow.

Kido then grabbed a nearby chair to sit next to the sleeping filly. He put a hand on her head.

"I have this little angel.

The Goddess brought to me.

To care and protect.

A father I never thought I could be.

I am not perfect little one.

But please remember.

What I will offer.

What I will have.

What I will feel.

What I will give.

Love."


	37. Chapter 37: Fatherhood and Dating

XXXVII

Fatherhood and Dating

The living quarters of the Guard Station became filled with the smell of a home cooked breakfast. The latest addition to the family couldn't help but awake early in the morning at six to the smell. She lifted her sleepy head from her pillow and noticed she was in a hammock.

"Morning fluffy." Bells and Derpy were sitting at the kitchen table holding mugs with tea. Recently eaten food was on their plates.

"Fluffy?" Diamond asked the bat.

"Your hair. It's so... perfect... I'm just teasing by the way." Bellz giggled.

"Ignore her. She likes to be annoying. It's good to have you here Diamond. How you feeling?" Derpy asked with a smile.

"Hungry." Diamond smiled, feeling comfortable with her new friends.

"Well you may have to wait. Boss does all the cooking and he just got in the shower. I swear he's OCD about washing himself." Bellz said.

"He has a lot of fur. But in all seriousness, it'll be worth the wait. We used to have turns on who would cook, but... we suck." Derpy said smiling.

"You actually set fire to cereal once. I'm still wondering how that happened. It's cereal and milk." Bellz said.

"There's actually a very simple explanation to that... " Derpy began to explain.

"Excuse me... " Diamond interrupted politely.

"What's up girl?" Bellz asked.

"Can you guys make my hair like yours?" Diamond asked shyly grabbing her hair. She wanted to belong in the group more than anything and she noticed one big difference between her and her new family. She had perfectly kept moisturized hair like a diva, while all three guards, Kido, Derpy and Bellz had messy, spiky hair.

"We can do that." Derpy looked at Bellz nodding.

"Totally. We do each others hair." Bellz got up and pulled a chair. "Have a seat."

After twenty minutes Kido finally got out of the shower, wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt. "I swear, one of these I'm gonna shave all this fur off."

"But I like your fur Wolfdaddy." Diamond said over the sound of scissor snips.

"Wolfdaddy? Is that a thing now?" Bellz asked as she worked on Diamond's hair.

"Yes Bellz. Yes it is." He then looked at Diamond. "Good morning my dear." Then looked at Bellz and Derpy. "And what are you two doing to her?"

"I want hair like you guys." Diamond said happily.

"Oh... I see." Kido never thought about it. But he just noticed they all did have spiky hair and can imagine how a child would like to belong with her peers. "No harm in it I guess. Are you hungry?"

"Derpy said your cooking was worth the wait." Diamond said.

"Did she now?" Kido looked at his girlfriend. She smiled. "Well I can make omelets with cheese or waffles."

"I like both those things."

"Both it is then." Kido headed to the refrigerator to begin cooking.

"Well I'm done here. Why don't you go wash up while wolfdaddy cooks." Bellz turned to grab the broom to start cleaning hair. Diamond headed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Wolfboss can I ask you something?" Derpy looked concerned.

"Shoot." Kido continued cooking.

"I think it's great that Diamond is here. But are you sure you can do this? Being a father and caring for her?" Derpy asked.

"I was wondering that too." Bellz said as she cleaned.

"I love her." Kido said without stopping his cooking.

"Will that be enough?" Derpy asked.

"I like to think it is the most important thing for now. I will take care of her and I will love her as my father did me. I will teach her, I will guide her and above all, I will love her. It's what I can do. You can't control other living beings. The best you can do is lead by example." Kido said. Silence fell for a moment.

"I think he's gonna do great. Heck. If Boss was able to help me, he can help Diamond. And he won't be alone. I like her, she looks sweet." Bellz said reassuringly.

"You can count on me too wolfboss." Derpy said.

"I couldn't have asked the Goddess herself for better friends." Kido said smiling.

But to make matters better. Diamond was listening through a crack on the door. She started to shed tears of joy as she heard how her new friends felt about her. But now she realized, she needs to hurry washing up now.

After Diamond exited the bathroom she was invited to sit and enjoy her meal. Kido then entered the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Bellz and Derpy went downstairs to tend to the station. A few minutes passed and Kido exited the bathroom in patrol clothes to be met by Diamond washing the dishes.

"Your help is greatly appreciated my dear." Kido said smiling.

"I don't want to be baggage." Diamond said.

Kido walked towards her. "Well if that is the case. We can certainly find some work for you."

Kido and Diamond later went downstairs. Bellz and Derpy were writing up a report for a pony.

"Don't worry miss, we'll be over by today to check everything is okay." Derpy said to the visiting pony. She then escorted her out the door. She then looked to the arrivals. "Got a Disturbing the Peace allegation to check out. What you two got planned today?"

"I haven't decided yet. You could go to school Diamond or tomorrow?" Kido suggested.

"Tomorrow." Diamond quickly answered.

"Very well. Then you can join us for work. Has anyone fed Discord yet?"Kido asked.

"I knew I forgot something." Bellz went to the holding area.

"Maybe you two could take a personal day. Bellz and I can hold the fort. And if we really need you, Bellz can sniff you out." Derpy said.

"Would you like that Diamond?" Kido looked at Diamond.

"Would I ever." Diamond said smiling.

"Then it's settled. I won't be far from the town in case anything happens. Come along my dear." Kido said to Diamond and they then exited the station.

Derpy then got some files from the nearby cabinet to get some work done. Bellz soon entered the lobby.

"So they went off together then?" Bellz said as she sat down on her boss's desk.

"Yep." Derpy said as she wrote.

"That's nice."

"You didn't let Discord out?"

"Fuck him."

"Agreed." Silence took over for a minute. "So I saw you talk to Fluttershy yesterday."

"What's it to you?" Bellz got defensive.

"I just think it's great you're making friends."

"Oh... yeah... Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Derpy stopped writing and looked at her friend.

"I sorta gotta date with her... Fluttershy... tonight." Bellz said nervous.

"Oh... I don't really know her but... This is unexpected... But they do say opposites attract."

"Go on."

"Fluttershy is very shy, quite and doesn't like trouble. You... well...you're loud, really extroverted and actually very fun once I got to know you."

"Thanks... I think." Bellz blushed. "Any ideas On what will be fun for her?"

"I know she loves animals and nature."

Bellz got silent and thought for a moment. "I just thought of something that's gonna rock her world."

"You're gonna do a striptease for her again?"

"How do you know about that?" Bellz was shocked.

"I didn't." Derpy smiled mischievously

ZZZ

A distance away Kido and Diamond were walking merrily together. Diamond got some happy hellos and seemed glad to socialize outside of the hospital.

"Hey Wolfdaddy where are we going?" Diamond asked her father figure with a wide smile.

"Well thinking about it. I realized I don't anything you might actually like." Kido answered.

"I like living with you."

"I'm ecstatic to hear that. But I refer to things such as food, your own bed and perhaps even material for entertainment."

"I don't need any of that stuff. I used to have everything a girl could want before but it never made me happy. I actually started feeling better in the hospital. Having good friends and a place to feel safe."

Kido was surprised at how mature the little filly talked. But it was as many philosophers have told. There is only one way to reach maturity and become wise in life, through suffering. And sadly, Diamond has experienced more than most living beings do in their life times. Kido quickly knelt down and guided Diamond with a hand so she will face him.

"Diamond I don't want to spoil you with material things. But I chose to adopt you and in a way to become a father figure. And that means I accepted the responsibility to provide for you. I also think it's good you get to have your own things."

Diamond turned pensive. "I wanna work for them."

"Fair enough." He laughed lightly. "We will buy necessities today and only one article of entertainment. You will work them off and after you can start working for other things."

"Okay." She smiled. "Can I have a hammock like yours?"

"Then to the stores we go." Kido got up and they started to walk to the market place.

"Hey, do you like my hair." Diamond flipped her mane.

"I think it's lovely. I believe humility is a great look for a girl."

"What's humility?" Asked a curious Diamond.

"It's when you accept and love the blessings you have without looking at what you don't have with envy. Once this love becomes great enough you find peace."

"What's my hair have to do with humility?"

"Well your hair before needed a lot of treatment and great care thus an object that caused you to have vanity and pride therefor leading to cause envy in others. By having simpler hair and living a happy life without the need of extravagant things you look for better things in life. Such as, the love of those around you, joy in helping others. Love is the one thing that will fill your soul. Nothing else will. Not money, not material things, not work."

"Doesn't work build character?" Diamond was actually enjoying his lecture.

"It does. It is a means to acquire respect and appreciation for yourself so then you can have respect and appreciation for others. With respect you find a balance and can differentiate between love and obsession."

"What's the difference?"

"Like all things in excess even love will become harmful. And when it is in excess, it is no longer love. It is an obsession. It is good to help others in their time of need. But would you respect a father who first feeds the poor instead of his own children?"

"I think I understand." She turned pensive trying to absorb everything Kido has told her.

"Don't worry Diamond I don't expect you to learn everything I have to teach in a day, I myself still have a lot to learn. But I will always be here to answer your questions to the best of my capabilities." Kido assured her.

"Thanks." Diamond smiled. "Why is peace so important to you?"

"I believe it is the only way to reach true happiness. When you do something that is wrong, you feel adrenaline and excitement. When you do the right thing, you feel peace."

"But you're a guard and a warrior. You arrest the bad and punish them." Diamond was confused.

"Just because I choose to live in peace doesn't mean I am naive. I know there is evil and I choose to fight it and try my best to make a better world for those around me. True peace is not dependent on surroundings, it is found withing yourself."

Diamond turned sad. "You think I can ever be truly happy despite everything that happened?"

"Only you can answer that my dear. But I will always be by your side. While it is always best to believe in oneself. A little help from others can be a great a blessing." Kido smiled at her.

"Did anypony ever help you?"

"Yes. And despite being gone from this world. He continues to guide me."

"You're real smart."

"I like to think so. But most of the time I just keep pulling stuff out of my ass."

They laughed together.

"Can I get ""Skyrim"" for the PS3?"

"I was going to buy it actually."

"Why didn't you?"

"I took an arrow in the knee."


	38. Chapter 38: Life Lessons and The Night

XXXVIII

Life Lessons and The Night

"Okay. So how can you claim you live in peace but you fight for what's right. Isn't that... you know... hypocritical." Diamond asked her adoptive father as they were shopping for a bed.

"Well... " Kido stopped and looked at Diamond perplexed. "Are my views on life so interesting? It's as if everyone I meet loves to pick at my mind. Not that it bothers me. I love teaching. I just want to ask."

Diamond turned sad. "I never had anypony want to teach me before. Not just school stuff, but how to treat others and how to be happy. All Mama and Papa taught me was how to be presentable for fancy parties and how we were better than most ponies." She looked up and smiled at him. "I want to be just like you now. And I like the way you talk, you talk funny." She giggled.

"Do I?" He laughed as well. "But to answer your question. Many have believed that the way to live in peace is through the road of "Abandonment"... "

"What?" Diamond interrupted.

" "Abandonment". Basically it means you abandon all your desires, everything you wish to fight for." Kido continued.

"Sounds good. If you have nothing to fight about, nopony gets hurt." Diamond said.

"Diamond what would you like to be when you grow up?" Kido asked seriously.

"A guard."

"Well to be a guard it takes a lot of work and in a way you have to fight for it. So it goes against the belief of Abandonment. In the end if you follow this belief you end up just being a husk with nothing to live for. You just live."

"I get it. But if you want ponies to fight for what they believe, how can you find peace if everypony is fighting?"

"That's where love and respect come in." He then started to sit on the mattress next to him. "This one is comfy."

"So it all comes together then." Said Diamond.

"Right you are my dear. So have you made a decision?"

"I like the firm one."

"Lets ring it up at the counter." Kido made to head for the store clerk.

"Wait... " Said Diamond reluctantly.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"I don't want to make you spend too much money."

"I have a bunch saved. Most of the time I don't really know what to do with what I make. Maybe I should make donations."

"What!?" Diamond was stunned. "How much do you make?"

"Ten thousand a month. And that's just my salary. Bellz and Derpy make their own, and the guard pays for living expenses." Kido became aware of Diamond's wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wolfdaddy why are you living at the station? You could have a big house and everything." Diamond was shocked.

Kido knelt down to her eye level. "Material things don't make happy. I have my books, I have my friends and now I have you."

Diamond didn't say a word. Her expression became saddened. She walked towards him and rested her head in his chest. Kido smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"I want pizza." Kido suddenly said.

"We're having a moment." Diamond said.

"Okay."

ZZZ

It was close to eight pm. Bellz and Derpy waited in the station. Bellz was leaning on her boss' desk anxiously. She had her hair back with gel, wore light make up and black jacket over her usual white tank top. Derpy was doing her usual closing paper work at her own desk.

"Slow day huh?" Bellz said.

"I don't know if we should get used to it. We may not be guards for long." Derpy said without looking up.

"You really think Boss will take over as ruler?"

Derpy sighed still not looking up. "Between you and me?"

"Of course."

Derpy looked at her friend in the eye. "Wolfboss always has a plan. It's like he knows what can, and what will happen before anypony even realizes they did exactly what he wanted."

"You make him sound like some kind of evil genius." Bellz chuckled. Derpy was serious.

"He's much more than just smart."

"Tell me about it. He manages to get everyone to believe in him. I don't know about you. But I would follow him straight to hell and back proudly."

"It's kinda of scary."

"How so?"

"Everypony he meets, they somehow become inspired. Do you think he wants power for the right reasons?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Bellz crossed her arms across her chest.

"How could you say that?" Derpy was surprised.

"I know you two have a thing going and please don't take this the wrong way. But I would do absolutely anything for Boss for the sole purpose of being at his side." Derpy was wide eyed as she continued to process what Bellz said. "Well I gotta go. See you in the morning... or not."

"Have fun." Derpy continued her work. Bellz exited the station.

Bellz stepped outside witnessing a beautiful night. Deciding to walk instead of flying to her destination. It was peaceful. Despite being known to the residents of the town as their protector, they still gave her odd looks. As if they knew she was just plotting when to attack. She didn't mind, but the empty roads were welcomed.

She made her way to Fluttershy's home. Before she could knock, Fluttershy stepped outside wearing a scarf due to the cold weather. She noticed her friend arriving.

"Oh... It was starting to get late, so I thought I'd wait outside." Fluttershy said.

Bellz walked the few feet to be right in front of the pony. "I decided to walk. Hey thanks for agreeing to this. I know it's late but... I feel... happier... when there aren't many ponies we can run into."

"So do I." Fluttershy blushed. "I'm usually afraid of the dark, but I guess It'll be fine with you around."

"Of course. Lets do this." Bellz started to flap her wings. "It would take too long to walk there."

Fluttershy started to fly next to her and followed. They flew quietly to what seemed to be the middle of the forest. Bellz began to descend and then land.

"You don't talk much huh?" Bellz said smiling.

"Sorry." Fluttershy blushed.

"It's okay. I kinda like the silence. You can never get Boss or Derpy to shut up." Bellz began to walk. Fluttershy followed.

"You don't enjoy talking to them?"

"I do. A lot really. But sometimes... When it goes on for a while... I just wanna scream at them."

"I understand." Fluttershy smiled remembering her own experiences with her friends.

"Forgot... You're bestfriends with Pinkie Pie. That's a whole other level of..." Bellz paused. "We're here."

"Where... ?" Fluttershy was suddenly in shock by what she saw.

It was probably the most beautiful sight in Equestria. A small pond glistening by the dancing of what seemed to be thousands of Fireflies. They all danced together in happiness expecting to find their perfect mate. Their lights reflected upon the crystalline water and the shiny green moss of the rocks.

"What is this place?" Fluttershy asked wide eyed, not looking away.

"I shall reserve that." Bellz giggled and moved close to the edge of the pond quietly to not disturb the fireflies. She sat looking up at the spectacle. Fluttershy did the same.

"Why is that a secret?" She looked at Bellz.

Bellz blushed. "You might not... get it..." She stuttered as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Try me?"

"I sorta... felt the scent..."

"Of?"

"The pheromones in the air... The fireflies... Their having sex... mating..."

"Oh I see..." Fluttershy looked away and turned cheery red.

"Making babies..."

"Uh hu."

"They're banging."

"Yes... I get it..."

"Like when you get a doughnut and sausage link and then you..."

"YES! I know what mating... is... So please..." Fluttershy finally couldn't handle the embarrassment.

"Was just teasing." Bellz giggled. She brushed her hands across her hair and shook it, making it messy and getting some around her face. Flutteshy couldn't help but look and the shivered. "Must be cold here." Bellz took off her black jacket and placed it on Fluttershy. They both blushed.

"I'm sorry... I'm not good with being this close to somepony..." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Bellz looked her in the eyes with a concerned and honest look on her face.

"No... You're good company... really... You're different but... I like..." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Really now?" Bellz scooted over to her side closer. Touching her hip with her own. "Hey come here?"

Fluttershy lifted her head and met her eyes with Bellz.

And the rest of the night is none of your business.

Problem Cloppers?


	39. Chapter 39: Tea Time Disturbance

XXXIX

Tea Time Disturbance

It was early morning, Bellz opened her eyes flustered, sweating and anxious. She heard some clanking from the kitchen and looked to the rooster clock, courtesy of Derpy, and it was exactly 5:58 in the morning. "The Fuck?" She thought to herself. She slowly got up and looked to the kitchen. Kido was there drinking from a big steaming mug. He saw her big blue eyes and gestured hello raising his mug. She smiled and started to head over to him. Even though she was only wearing her usual tank top and bottom underwear. Her male housemate has already grown accustomed, thinking of her as a sister.

"Good morning my dear." Kido whispered. He was only wearing shorts.

"Same to you boss." Bellz whispered back, sat at the opposite side and helped herself from the kettle. She quickly stood up since she forgot her own mug. "We aren't suppose to be awake for another hour. What's up?" She sat back down.

"I always wake up at five I'm just too sneaky for you to notice." He gave her a sly smile.

"Okay. Why?"

"Everything's quiet. I take it to think of every variable that may occur in the coming days."

"You mean the whole becoming a ruler thing?" She pointed her spoon at him.

"Yes. It's like a game of chess with myself in my own mind."

"A game with lives on the line." Bellz frowned.

"Making it that much harder." Kido looked down.

"You're doing the right thing boss."

"I'm trying to convince myself of that." He closed his eye. "On one hand I'm trying to save innocent lives. But on the other I'm trying to achieve it by becoming a conqueror. I keep thinking that there may be a better way. A peaceful one."

"You would've used it by now. If Celestia took a stand, Inferos would attack making the whole country submit to provide slaves. But she won't take a stand, because the residents of Canterlot aren't the ones paying the price for this... ""Peace""." Bellz tried to convince her friend.

"Exactly my thoughts. War seems all but inevitable."

"But if anyone should lead this conflict. I'm glad it's you." Kido turned to look at her. "You're a fierce warrior yet you're compassionate and will show mercy where others wouldn't. You saved me."

"I was the one who caused you pain."

"I don't mean that. I mean... from the clan I belonged to. I feel free now... Yeah I'm kinda working for you... But I want to be here. I want to do this. You understand?"

"Perhaps." He turned pensive.

"Why did you let me live anyway? You killed Raaza easy enough." She asked

"You regretted what you did?"

"I could have been lying."

"I decided to take the chance with you. You convinced me more than you're former comrade."

"That's it?"

"No. I can hear a heart beat. I could have told if you were lying." He smiled.

"You have to teach me that." Bellz's eyes turned wide.

"Perhaps." They laughed together quietly. "But tell me. I did kill one of the members of your former clan. How do you feel about that?"

"You getting all psychoanalyst on me now?" Bellz made a mocking gesture.

"I simply worry about you."

"I really don't care. Being in the clan wasn't about wanting to be there but about having to. It was either with or against them. In all honesty, the only reason they haven't looked for me is because, in their minds, I failed the mission I was assigned and payed with my life. I was gonna end up dead anyways. They would've killed me. I was scared to take the risk in proving that I was truly immune to magic. Risking becoming stone like Discord or sent to the moon. I also didn't wanna give up my shouts. They're pretty awesome."

"That they are." He lifted his mug in approval. As did Bellz while giving a happy smile. A moment passed in silence. "It's okay to be afraid Bellz. I will protect you."

"Wha... What are you talking about?" Bellz tried to watch her tone, as to not awake the others.

"I felt her presence the exact moment you did when you woke up. You smell of fear my dear." Kido looked directly in to Bellz's wide eyes. She wanted to deny her feelings but knew her friend too well.

"Wolfboss... I was the weakest of the clan. Raaza was the second strongest only because of her telekinetic ability. But if it really is who I think it is... Boss... I can easily compare her to you... But she likes to kill. She's a sadist..."

"That's enough Bellz." Kido interrupted her lifting his free hand.

"Wolfboss I'm trying to help you be ready." Bellz grew anxious.

"When the others wake up. We will act like normal. As if nothing has disturbed us. Am I clear my dear?" Kido sipped his cup.

"But Boss..."

"AM I clear Bellz?" Kido looked at her seriously.

"Yes." Bellz surrendered and decided to obey. "Can I ask why?"

"Of course." Kido finished his tea and smiled widely at Bellz. "Because I can tell it's going to be a good fight."


	40. Chapter 40: Domestic Disturbance

XL

Domestic Disturbance

"Come on Diamond, you said you wanted to get to school today. Lets go!" Bellz yelled from the lobby of the station at 7:45 in the morning. Derpy and Diamond have yet to come downstairs. Derpy volunteered to take Diamond to school since Kido needed to write some reports about Discord's imminent release the next day.

"Derpy is taking too long!" Diamond yelled.

"Muffins are meant to be savored." Derpy said.

"Come on!" Diamond said clearly frustrated.

"Fine!" Derpy responded.

The sounds of their hooves coming down the stairs to leave were heard, Kido stood and headed for the door to wish Diamond a good day. Bellz opened the door.

"You guys should hurry up, it's already ten to eight." A voice was heard from outside the station. It sounded like it came from an educated type.

Bellz and Kido looked out the door to see the origin of the voice. Bellz's ears fell and her eyes grew wide in surprise and fear, even though she was expecting her. But it was worse than that. Bellz knew she was pissed despite her casual tone and smile. Her former sister had her arms crossed across her chest and only her left eye brow lifted. It was a peculiar expression but Bellz knew it all too well.

Kido couldn't help but to take a thorough look at the Bat Witch that just arrived. Outside some ponies slowed down to look, others outright ran. She was as tall as he was, perhaps more by an inch or two. Her eyes were red and big. Short fur, very light gray colored, almost white. Had very neatly kept black hair. A beauty indeed. But disturbingly enough, she wore black leather clothing. From boots, gloves, pants and jacket. Most probably from unfortunate prey. Kido could see why this bat reminded Bellz of him. Between her eyes and hair, and the way she looks at you, completely analyzing those in front of her. He could also sense her anger but she kept it well hidden, remaining cool and collected. Even though he knew this was a new enemy he couldn't help but smile at her, as if she was a welcomed guest. She smiled back at him.

"Zaza..." Bellz swallowed nervously. "What do you want?"

Zaza looked to her sister smiling mockingly. "Don't be scared Bellzy. I just wanted to see if my dear old sis was okay? Perhaps she was arrested? Perhaps she was hurt? Perhaps she ran away? Perhaps she was turned to stone? Perhaps she was even killed?... But oh no never expected this."

At that moment Diamond and Derpy came down the stairs and saw the new arrival. The were stunned.

"She adopted a new family. Two ponies and a most... delicious specimen of a Lupine. Small and lightly built... but I sense he more than makes up for it in other areas." She bit the air in front of her looking at Kido, snapping her fangs, which were thrice as large as Bellz. Kido wondered how they fit so neatly in her mouth.

"Wolfdaddy... What's going on?" Diamond asked not taking her eyes off Zaza.

"A guest my dear. Just a guest." He smiled casually. Zaza smiled back.

In less than a second Zaza made a move but it couldn't be seen by a regular eye. What Bellz, Derpy and Diamond saw next was Kido standing with a fist raised as if he just punched someone. Zaza on the floor rubbing her nose as it healed instantly.

"Impressive... Someone who can actually keep up." She got up. Nose fully healed. Kido noticed this and felt excited. He was only able to catch the movement by less than a second.

"A fine strategy trying to go through my right side." He relaxed and lowered his hands.

"You're immune to magic."

Kido's friends all looked shocked as Zaza casually stated one of their leaders greatest strengths.

"A fine deduction. May I ask how you came upon it?" Kido smiled in admiration at the Bat's intelligence.

"You may. But I have a feeling you already know." Zaza paused. "You do, don't you?"

Kido stepped outside the station. Walking casually, looking at Zaza, paying attention to her every move. Bellz and the others slowly exited as well, standing by the door.

"My friends. If you wish to leave you may." Kido said still looking at Zaza.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Diamond said. Bellz and Derpy nodded.

"Very well. I just wish for nopony else to get hurt."

"I have a proposal to amend that." Zaza interrupted.

"You have my attention miss." Kido lifted a hand, welcoming the offer.

"You and me. Hand to hand. Last one standing. Nobody else involved. No collateral damage."

"You want to Box?" Kido raised an eyebrow.

"I want to fight you. Fairly..."

"Boss that's bullshit. Her magic is part of her..." Bellz tried to interrupt but Kido raised a hand to silence her.

"I know my dear. She uses lighting spells. But for some odd reason she can never set them off." Kido explained.

"Very good. Go on." Zaza smiled.

"When you tried to make a move on my friends inside the station you moved with extreme speed. I managed to catch you and felt a vibration in my hand. You somehow completely merged with the lighting. If I were not immune I would've been bacon. With fire and ice spells, I still feel the heat or cold. But lighting..." He giggled. "It just tickles."

"Boss she's smart. She's leading you right where she wants you." Bellz tried to warn her friend.

"That may be. But I agree." Kido said still smiling. "You and me?"

"Of course." Zaza nodded. "Shall we." She started to remove her jacket, revealing she wears a black tank top. Kido began to see a pattern.

Kido began to do the same and walked towards his friends, removing the cloth from his eye, his gloves, knife belt, shirt and boots.

"Daddy. You sure about this?" Diamond asked concerned.

"You don't think I can do it?" Kido knelt to her level.

"I know you can." Diamond chose to be strong and trusted him.

"THEN LETS DO THIS!" Kido startled his friends and began to bounce in place like a boxer in front of Zaza.

Zaza got into a southpaw boxing stance. Kido struck with a one two combo. Zaza moved too fast dodging the punches and then striking his stomach. She then kicked him. Sending Kido flying a few feet back.

"Okay this may be a little harder than I thought."


End file.
